OUR EGO
by seriello
Summary: Sakura tidak menyangka kegiatannya melepas frustasi dengan sex malah membuahkan hasil. "Aku tak yakin kalau 'hanya' aku ayah dari bayi itu." / "Akan ku pastikan kau akan menyesal karna ucapan mu!" RnR minna? mohon dukungannya:")
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO

Pairing : Narusaku

Rated : M for language

Genre : Family , angs/comfort

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, TYPO, MAINSTREAM THEME etc.

Story by me _seriello_

DONT LIKE DONT READ MINNA BUT I HOPE U READ THIS :V

.

.

.

.

.

"Ck." Decakan itu muncul dari bibir ranum seorang wanita bersurai merah muda.

Didepan nya sudah ada secangkir kopi yang nampak sudah mendingin dimakan waktu.

Kaki nya yang dibalut sepatu _sorel_ _danica_ _booties_ hitamnya itu bergoyang cepat dibawah meja-tanda ia sedang gelisah.

Iris _emerald_ nya bergulir kesana kemari, melihat keadaan jalan raya dan melihat suasana dalam cafe secara bergantian.

Tangannya ia remas-remas sendiri mencoba mengurangi rasa gugup yang berkepanjangan.

Ia sudah duduk di bangku paling pojok ruangan sejak 1 jam yang lalu, sengaja datang lebih awal dari perjanjian berharap dengan begitu gugup nya akan berkurang atau setidaknya bisa memberikan kepercayaan diri pada nya, namun ternyata nihil. Jantung nya tetap berdegup kencang tak karuan bahkan ia rasa jika memungkinkan, jantungnya itu akan loncat dari rongga nya.

**TRING!**

Dering bunyi pintu cafe yang menabrak lonceng-pertanda ada yang membukanya. Membuat sakura sukses mengarahkan iris nya kearah pintu masuk. Dilihatnya kini pria tinggi tegap dengan kulit _tan_ nya itu tengah berjalan kearahnya-tidak sulit mencari seorang wanita merah muda.

Surai pirang jabrik nya itu bergoyang ketika langkah kaki nya terlihat tidak santai- langkah-langkah besar yang disengaja untuk memangkas jarak.

"Kenapa lama sekali." Sakura, gadis dengan surai merah muda itu mengutarakan pertanyaan. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menautkan alis nya bingung.

"Aku tidak terlambatkan? Sesuai janji, jam 12.00." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk _patek_ _phillipie_ _1518_ _stainless_ _steel_ miliknya. Memang tak ada yang salah dari Naruto-pria pirang tadi. Dia datang sesuai janji awal, yang salah adalah Sakura yang tidak sabaran menunggu nya.

Menanggapi itu Sakura hanya memutar bola mata nya bosan.

"Ada apa?" Kini pria itu kembali bersuara. Ya memang jika diingat-ingat kepentingannya dikantor tidak lah remeh dan dia masih punya banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk disana, lantas untuk apa sakura meminta nya bertemu dijam makan siang begini secara mendadak jika tidak ada urusan penting, bukan?.

"A-aku.." Sakura menjeda kalimatnya. Suara nya seperti tercekat ditenggorokan, seakan-akan menolak untuk bersuara. Pria di hadapannya ini hanya menautkan alis menunggu dengan sabar pernyataan Sakura.

"Aku hamil." Kalimat yang diucapkan dengan 1 tarikan nafas itu sukses membuat keduanya terkejut. Sakura yang terkejut dengan keberaniannya dan Naruto yang terkejut dengan pernyataannya.

"Apa?" Tanya nya memastikan, Naruto merasa sekarang telinga nya bermasalah. Berdengung keras bahkan menenggelamkan suara hiruk pikuk disekitarnya. Yang terdengar ditelinga nya kini hanya dengungan hebat. Membuat nya meringis.

"Aku tau kau mendengarnya." Sakura enggan mengulangi kalimat yang sama. Ahh rasa nya berat sekali mengutarakan itu.

"Kau yakin?" Naruto mencoba bertahan di kesadarannya. Jika saja dia tidak di tempat ramai seperti ini ada kemungkinan bahwa dia ingin pingsan saja.

Pertanyaan itu sudah Sakura duga sejak awal maka dari itu ia sudah mempersiapkan bukti. Disodorkannya sebuah amplop putih dari rumah sakit yg beberapa waktu lalu ia terima. Tanpa pikir panjang lantas Naruto menerima nya- membukanya secara brutal tak sabaran.

Iris _shappire_ nya membesar ketika ia membaca sederat demi deret kalimat yg tercetak di sana.

Sakura memang benar hamil.

Kepala nya mendongak menatap iris _emerald_ Sakura yang tengah menatap nya balik. Naruto membisu dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Membuat sakura akhirnya tak sabar juga.

"Aku tidak tau kalau akhirnya akan begini, lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Seru Sakura gelisah, keringat membasahi pelipisnya padahal ruangan ini cukup dingin jika harus membuat nya berkeringat.

"Kita?" Ulang Naruto ragu. Kata itu sukses membuat Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kesibukan jalan raya kembali ke iris biru langit itu, menatap nya tak percaya.

"Apa maksudnya dengan 'kita'?" Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Sakura tercekat, bibirnya terbuka membentuk hurup o kecil.

"Tentu saja 'kita'! Kau dan aku melakukan nya berdua. Sudah jelas menjadi 'kita' bukan?" Emosi Sakura meluap kini, meski masih bisa ia tahan karna tak mau menyita perhatian banyak orang.

Naruto tampak mengurut Pelipis kanan nya dengan telunjuk.

Bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa, yang jelas keraguan itu ada.

"Aku tak yakin kalau 'hanya' aku ayah dari bayi itu."

Pernyataan menyakitkan dari Naruto itu membuat pelupuk mata _emerald_nya terhalangi oleh air mata.

Tanpa aba-aba air bening itu meluncur begitu saja. Jelas ia sakit hati, secara tidak langsung Naruto merendahkan harga dirinya.

Bukannya dengan kalimat itu menunjukan Naruto mengira ia adalah gadis murahan yang bisa tidur dengan siapa saja bukan?

Menyakitkan sekali.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Menggebrak meja dengan sisa tenaga yang ada.

"Ku peringatkan kau Tuan Namikaze yang terhormat, aku tidak serendah itu untuk mau diajak tidur dengan siapa saja! Aku tau hubungan kita tak lebih dari _friends_ _with benefits_ atau bahkan kita melakukannya hanya sekedar untuk melepas frustasi! Tapi bisa ku pastikan bahwa hanya kau yang berani menyentuhku bahkan berkali-kali. Jika kau memang tidak mau mengakui nya, tak masalah! tapi jangan rendahkan harga diri ku! Memangnya hanya kau yang punya harga diri tinggi? Hah?! Akan ku pastikan kau akan menyesal karna ucapan mu!" Setelah berkata begitu Sakura segera menyambar _boy chanel handbag_ hitamnya serta kertas yang masih ada di genggaman naruto dan menghampiri barista, memberinya beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar kopi yang bahkan tidak disentuhnya.

"Nona, uang nya lebih!" Teriak si barista tadi setelah melihat lembaran kertas itu tersisa banyak dari yang seharusnya dibayar Sakura.

"Untuk mu saja." Jawabnya sambil menundukan wajah, tak ingin wajah kusutnya itu dilihat banyak orang.

Sedangkan Naruto masih diam ditempatnya tak bergeming sama sekali. Pikirannya masih terfokus pada pernyataan Sakura tadi.

'_hanya_ _kau_ _yang_ _berani_ _menyentuhku_ _bahkan_ _berkali-kali_'

'_akan_ _ku_ _pastikan_ _kau_ _akan __menyesal_ _karna_ _ucapanmu__!'_

Mungkin kali ini ia sudah melebihi dari kata keterlaluan, lidahnya telah melontarkan kata-kata yang menyakiti seorang perempuan.

Tidak ada sedikit pun niatan dalam diri Naruto untuk menyakiti wanita manapun. Ia ingat, ibunya pun seorang wanita. Lantas ia tak punya keberanian untuk menyakiti.

Kepala pirangnya itu ia jatuhkan diatas meja. Entah sejak kapan kepala nya jadi lebih berat dari pada ton baja. Mendadak pening itu melanda.

Naruto lantas bangkit dari duduk nya dan bergegas untuk kembali ke kantornya. Ia perlu menyisihkan dulu urusan pribadi mengingat urusan pekerjaan saat ini sedang menunggu nya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tengah menangis tersedu-sedu dipangkuan seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai pirang di sebuah sofa panjang. Setelah sebelumnya ia sujud minta maaf dikaki sang ibunda.

Berkali-kali melontarkan kata maaf dengan perlakuan mendadak tak biasanya membuat Mebuki-wanita tadi, bingung luar biasa.

Dengan keberanian yang hanya tinggal separuh akhirnya sakura menjelaskan disela-sela isak tangis nya yang menggema.

Seperti disambar petir disiang bolong, mendapati kabar bahwa putri semata wayangnya hamil diluar nikah dengan pria yang bahkan meragukannya jelas membuat hati wanita itu mencelos, kemampuan berdirinya pun hilang sehingga ia harus berpegangan pada tepi tangga untuk mencegah dirinya jatuh.

Kabar itu membuat nya shock dan hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Tak sadar bahwa sekarang pun ia tengah menangis tersedu-sedu menyusul tangisan sang putri tercintanya.

Menyakitkan.

Siapapun yang mendengar tangis pilu dua wanita sedarah itu pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama, iba dan miris.

Sakura menyesal kini, menyesal atas tindakan nya yang lalu, yang akhirnya membuah kan hasil.

Tak seharusnya dia melampiaskan lelah dengan melakukan _sex_ dengan pria. Bagaimana pun juga bahaya itu ada. Dan dia terlalu terlambat untuk menyadari bahaya tersebut.

Sekarang tidak ada jalan lain selain menggugurkan atau mempertahan kan.

Menggugurkan terlalu beresiko besar dan Sakura tak mau mengambil resiko itu, jelas ia takut.

Mebuki pernah keguguran, dan ia tau bagaimana rasa nya kehilangan anak, jelas itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Dan memisahkan secara paksa anak dan ibu seperti aborsi itu jelas bukan hal yang terpuji.

Ia terlalu takut dengan murka nya _Kami-sama_.

_kami-sama_ telah memberinya suatu amanah untuk dijaga, kehadiran seorang janin di Perut putri tercintanya untuk di besarkan dan di jaga dengan kasih sayang bukan dengan dihilangkan dengan paksaan, bagaimana pun juga janin itu berhak untuk hidup.

Ketika Mebuki menerima dengan lapang dada kabar itu, Sakura tak yakin hal serupa akan diterimanya dari sang ayah. Kini ketakutannya yang sempat hilang, muncul kembali begitu mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka.

.

.

.

.

Sakura telah berhasil mengundurkan diri dari kuliahnya, ia tengah berada di semester ke 4 kuliah kedokteran, namun atas saran ayahnya maka ia melakukannya.

Tepat setelah insiden Kizashi menyambangi kediaman Naruto dan menghajar pria itu habis-habisan.

Kalau saja kizashi tidak punya belas kasihan maka pria Namikaze itu akan ia habisi malam itu juga, tak perduli jikalau pun ia harus mendekam di penjara.

Dia punya alasan atas amarah membabi buta nya.

Kejadian itu sudah 7 bulan yang lalu.

Kini Sakura memilih menjadi wanita karir, membuka butik dan juga toko bunga dengan sahabat kecilnya, Ino Yamanaka.

Putri semata wayang keluarga Yamanaka itu selalu membantu nya disaat susah senang.

Berita itupun telah sampai ketelinga Ino dan membuatnya turut prihatin pada keadaan Sakura sekarang. Meskipun wanita merah muda itu tampak tidak perlu dikasihani karna nyata nya Sakura selalu senyum sumringah dengan kehamilannya.

Namun tetap saja ia khawatir. Ia bukan gadis lagi sekarang, Ino sudah menyandang status sebagai seorang istri dari pria bermarga Nara dan juga tengah berbadan dua.

Atas pengalaman nya pribadi, tidak mudah melawati masa kehamilan. Berulang kali Ino selalu mengeluh pada shikamaru-suaminya, tentang banyak hal seperti sakit pinggang, mual-mual, pusing, dan perihal nyidam nya. Dan itu semua ia lalui berdua dengan shikamaru, ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sulit nya melalui itu tanpa suami dan itu yang Ino pikir tentang Sakura.

Bagaimana bisa Sakura melaluinya sendiri saja? Rasa nya membayangkannya saja Ino tak mampu. Tapi begitu melihat senyum bahagia Sakura ketika menata bunga-bunga cukup membuat Ino yakin bahwa wanita itu baik-baik saja.

"Oiya Ino, kemarin aku dapat kabar, ada _desainer_ yang mau mensuplay karya nya ke butik kita loh." Seru Sakura menyadarkan Ino dari lamunan nya, wanita dengan kandungan 7 bulan itu tengah menuju kearah nya dengan sebuket bunga segar ditangannya.

"Benarkah? Siapa dia?" Tanya Ino sambil terus-terusan memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah menata buket cantik tadi di depan toko mereka, tepat disamping kanan Ino berdiri.

Beberapa karyawan terlihat sedang hilir mudik mengangkut bunga-bunga segar dari sebuah _box_ mobil langganan nya.

"Itu, Nama nya uzumaki karin. _Desainer_ yang baru-baru ini karyanya di pamerkan di paris. Aku tidak tau kenapa dia dengan entengnya menawari kerjasama ini dengan kita padahal butik kita kan biasa saja." Ujar Sakura panjang lebar sedangkan Ino masih mencoba mencerna kata-katanya.

Apa tadi? Uzumaki? Ino tidak cukup bodoh untuk tau bahwa Sakura juga mengenal nama itu. Uzumaki adalah marga ibu nya Naruto, bagaimana bisa Sakura dengan santainya menyebut nama itu sedangkan ia sakit hati oleh anak dari keluarga Uzumaki?.

"K-kau menerimanya?" Ino bertanya sambil masih memperhatikan wanita itu yang kini tengah memegang gunting untuk memangkas daun-daun bunga mawar putih.

"Menurut mu bagaimana? Aku rasa ini kesempatan bagus untuk mendomplang nama butik kita. Karin juga tidak segan-segan jika kita mau membawa nama dia di butik sebagai sponsor atau sebagainya." Sakura nampak serius sekali menata bunga-bunga itu tanpa menolah pada Ino sedikitpun dan Ino benar-benar tak menyangka Sakura bisa sesantai ini seperti tidak ada apa-apa.

"T-tapi kan Sakura, dia it-"

"Saudara Naruto, aku tau." Sakura tak memberi kesempatan Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya sama sekali, tapi bukan itu masalah nya, masalahnya adalah Sakura tau Karin saudara Naruto kata nya? Lalu kenapa dia terlihat tidak keberatan sama sekali? Ino terdiam di posisi nya masih tidak percaya.

"Jangan menghubungkan masalah pribadi dengan pekerjaan,Ino. Kita harus bisa membedakan itu. Lagi pula ini kesalahan ku dengan Naruto, tak ada hubungannya dengan mereka. Mereka tidak punya salah. Tidak pantas jika aku harus menghukum keluarga nya dengan cara seperti ini." Sakura tersenyum menoleh ke direksi Ino berdiri.

Langsung saja dua wanita dengan perut sama-sama buncit itu menghambur saling berpelukan mencoba memberi kekuatan. Ino tau Sakura butuh pegangan. Meskipun wanita itu terlihat kuat dari luar tapi Ino cukup tau Sakura juga sangat rapuh didalam.

"Bantu aku jika mereka mendesak ku meminta hak nya,Ino." Tangis Sakura pecah dipelukan sahabat terbaiknya. Ino mengangguk antusias mengiyakan. Air mata kini membasahi kedua pipi mereka.

**TBC**

aku ga berharap banyak sama fic ini:") aku rasa feel nya ga ada sama sekali. harusnya ini 2 chapter tapi malah aku gabungin aja soalnya klo dipisah jdi pendek:"v aku minim deskripsi:") aku ga terlalu berharap kalian bakal tunggu fic ini:" karna fic ini gagal menurut ku jadi ga bisa berharap banyak. alur nya juga kecepetan. sengaja aku skip ampe 7 bulan soalnya moment pengenalan masalah itu emang cuman segitu trs aku skip jga pas bagian kizashi ngehajar Naruto soalnya bakal panjang bgt:") chap moment saku hamil baru akan di mulai chap depan

semoga kalian suka:")

_11 mei 2019 - seriello_


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO

Pairing : Narusaku

Rated : M for language

Genre : Family , angs , hurt/comfort

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, TYPO, MAINSTREAM THEME etc.

Story by me _seriello_

DONT LIKE DONT READ MINNA BUT I HOPE U READ THIS AND LIKE IT:V

.

.

.

.

"Hoek.. Hoek."

Pagi hari Sakura sudah disambut dengan perut mualnya, meskipun kehamilannya sudah memasuki usia 7 bulan. Tetap saja rasa mual itu tidak pernah berkurang, bahkan Sakura sempat tidak mau makan apapun kecuali minum. Perutnya itu selalu menolak makanan mana pun. Bukannya berselera, yang ada dia malah mual-mual dibuatnya. Walhasil ia pun kembali harus memuntahkan cairan dalam perutnya.

Kadang-kadang nafsu makannya pun berlebihan. Terkadang ia mampu menghabiskan beberapa cup ramen hanya untuk memuaskan keinginan si bayi.

Ck!, jika mengingat ramen, itu cukup menyakitkan bagi Sakura. Karna itu mengingatkannya pada Naruto, ayah dari bayi yang tidak diakuinya ini.

Tiap pagi selalu begini, hampir 20 menit Sakura habiskan di kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya sebelum kemudian melanjutkan rutinitasnya di butik dan toko bunga.

Diurutnya pelan pelipis kanan dan kirinya dengan jari telunjuk mencoba untuk menghilangkan pening yang mulai menghampiri.

Menjadi ibu hamil diusianya yang masih menginjak 20 tahun bukan lah hal yang mudah mengingat _mood_ dirinya saja kadang-kadang gampang berubah dan sekarang ditambah lagi dengan _mood_ _swing_nya. Tidak jarang Sakura uring-uringan membuat bingung orang-orang terdekatnya.

Sakura meraih tepian _bathtub_ sebagai pegangannya berdiri. Perut buncitnya sedikit menyusahkan kali ini. Terkadang ia harus extra hati-hati supaya bayi yang ada dikandungannya ini tetap nyaman didalam sana.

Diusapnya wajah penuh peluh itu dengan punggung tangan kanan nya. Terkadang Sakura lelah dengan situasi ini, dimana ia merasa sendiri tak ada sosok suami disampingnya untuk menemani masa-masa sulit ini.

Meskipun Sakura tidak memungkiri bahwa masih banyak orang yang menyayanginya yang setia mendampingi nya, tetap saja ia butuh sosok itu.

Sosok lain selain ibu dan ayahnya sendiri.

Dielusnya perut itu penuh kasih sayang mencoba memberikan kenyamanan dan keamanan pada sang calon buah hati.

Sakura rajin kontrol diri ke dokter kandungan di rumah sakit.

Dokter Tsunade-dokter yang menanganinya, berkata bahwa calon anak nya adalah laki-laki.

Sungguh senang Sakura mendengarnya.

Sudah lama sejak berita ibu nya keguguran dulu yang tengah mengandung calon adiknya yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki maka keluarga ini cukup merindukan kedatangan keluarga baru Haruno yang diidam-idamkan itu, berharap bahwa kehadiran anak nya ini akan menjadi pengganti posisi calon adik laki-laki nya yang tak sempat melihat dunia.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyumannya begitu imajinasi tentang anak nya itu menyambangi pikirannya.

Ahh sungguh, Sakura tidak sabar menunggu hari itu datang.

Hari dimana putra kecilnya melihat dunia untuk pertama kalinya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat nya bahagia.

'Apa ya yang akan aku lakukan nanti?'

Sakura tampak menimang-nimang memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah mempunyai anak.

Membuatkan sarapan dan bekal, mengantar nya sampai ke bis sekolah, mengajak nya jalan-jalan, membawanya ke butik dan toko bunga.

Ah sepertinya menyenangkan. Sakura tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum membayangkannya.

"Ok sayang sekarang waktu nya kita mandi." Seru Sakura riang sambil melangkahkan kaki nya ke dalam _bathtub_ yang sudah terisi air hangat.

Ah mandi air hangat dipagi hari adalah rutinitas terfavoritnya selain menyusun bunga-bunga di toko.

Sakura menyenderkan punggungnya dan menutup matanya sejenak menikmati sentuhan air hangat yang menyapa kulitnya. Menyegarkan.

.

.

.

.

**SREETT**

Ino mendorong sekotak jus jeruk yang ada diatas Meja supaya lebih dekat ke hadapan Sakura, dengan senyuman lebarnya Sakura lantas menyambar kotak itu dengan senang hati.

"Terimakasih!" Ucapnya antusias dan disambut dengan anggukan kecil istri Shikamaru Nara itu.

Disandarkannya pinggangnya di disisi meja kasir, memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah melihat-lihat kertas rancangan baju yang dikirim oleh Karin-_desainer_ yang akan bekerja sama dengan mereka.

"Hei,lihat! Pantas saja hasil karya nya dipajang di paris. Ternyata karya nya sebagus ini." Sakura mengangkat kertas itu sedikit lebih tinggi supaya Ino bisa melihat apa isi kertas putih itu.

Sebuah karya tangan dengan goresan pencil 2B, terlukis sebuah gaun pernikahan semi formal dengan lengan tipe _sabrina_ serta ukiran-ukiran bunga menghiasi gaun tersebut dari batas dada sampai pinggangnya, detailnya sungguh sempurna sekali.

Meski baru berbentuk gambar saja dirinya sudah mampu mengagumi.

Benar-benar Uzumaki Karin adalah _desainer_ berbakat.

Gaun itu diwarnai dengan pensil warna merah muda gelap. Rok nya berbentuk payung mengembang dengan detail kain _tile_ disana, terlihat manis sekali.

Ino memperhatikan Sakura yang tampak antusias melihat gaun tersebut. Sedikit banyak Ino merasa sedih, Sakura pasti mendambakan memakai gaun seperti itu kan?

Wanita dimana pun pasti menginginkan pernikahan dimana mereka diperlakukan bagai ratu semalam. Memakai gaun indah, disanding pria tampan, menghadiri para tamu undangan dengan pakaian cantik serta dekorasi sana sini.

Jelas Ino tau bagaimana indahnya pernikahan karena ia sudah mengalami nya 10 bulan yang lalu, dan rasa nya sungguh luar biasa.

Ia merasa dirinya adalah wanita paling bahagia saat itu. Menikah dengan pria idamannya-Shikamaru.

Pernikahannya ramai didatangi sanak saudara dan resepsinya meriah didatangi para rekan.

Sempurna bukan? Jelas ia sedih melihat sahabat nya tidak bisa merasakan hal yang sama, malah sebaliknya.

"Dia bilang akan kirim baju nya sore ini." Ino terkesiap begitu mendengar penuturan Sakura yang kini tengah menyusun kembali gambar-gambar tersebut dengan rapih.

"Cepat sekali." Jawab Ino tak percaya. Karin baru saja kirim gambarnya dan sekarang ia kirim baju nya sore ini? Antusias sekali wanita itu.

"Iya aku juga tidak tau kenapa secepat itu bahkan tadi aku belum mengiyakan untuk kerjasama nya _loh_ tapi dia sudah kirim gambar jadi ya aku terima saja. Lagipula tidak enak mengulur waktu kerjasama dengan _desainer_ seperti dia, aku takut dia mengira kita sombong." Jawab Sakura sambil tertawa mengingat butik mereka tidak ada apa-apa nya dibanding butik Karin, jelas jauh sekali.

"Ya baguslah kalau begitu, lagipula tidak ada rugi nya kan?" Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Ino.

.

.

.

.

"Argh!"

Naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini fokus nya selalu terpecah, tidak bisa fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

Andai dia adalah seorang karyawan biasa, jelas pasti dia akan dipecat saat ini juga, melihat tumpukan kertas diatas meja nya tidak berkurang sama sekali, menunjukan sejak tadi dia belum menyelesaikan 1 laporan pun.

Padahal tugas nya mudah, hanya mengecek kembali laporan data keuangan dari bawahan nya. Tapi kenapa jadi sesulit ini?

Merasa dipaksa pun sia-sia akhirnya ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambar jas hitamnya dengan segera, meninggalkan kantor yang memberinya aura ingin bunuh diri.

Jika dulu ketika keadaan ini menimpanya maka tempat peraduan Naruto melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab pekerjaan adalah jelas, Sakura.

Wanita merah muda itu selalu senantiasa membuka lebar-lebar lengannya dan menerima keluh kesahnya yang kemudian diakhiri dengan kegiatan nya melepas benih ke dalam rahim Sakura.

Mengingat-ingat soal rahim, apa benar anak dikandungan Sakura itu anak nya? Apa benar Sakura hanyak melakukan _itu_ dengan nya?

Mengajak Sakura melakukan _sex_ bukanlah hal yang sulit menurutnya, hanya dengan menyingkap sedikit demi sedikit _blouse_ milik Sakura sebagai kode nya dan wanita itu tak menolak sama sekali.

Dengan begitu Naruto mengira Sakura sudah biasa melakukannya, ya walaupun yang pertama _membobol_ adalah dirinya, Naruto mengakui itu karena dia melihat sendiri darah kesucian itu merembes setelah ia dengan paksa memasukan kejantanannya.

Tetapi bukan tidak mungkin kan Sakura tidak melakukannya juga dengan pria lain? Apalagi hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari sekedar 'teman tapi mesra' membuatnya tidak ada hak untuk melarang Sakura kencan dengan pria manapun.

Argh membayangkan momen ketika mereka memadu kasih diatas ranjang membuat badannya panas terbakar gairah, Naruto lekas menggelengkan kepalanya cepat mencoba membuang potret _sexy S_akura ketika menerima genjotannya.

'Ck bodoh' keluhnya dalam hati.

Segera saja ia langkah kan kaki nya menuju _ford_ _mustang_ _GT_ kesayangannya setelah mendengar bunyi _alarm_ kunci terbuka ketika ia menekan _remote_ kuncinya.

Mobil _mustang_ hitam itu melesak menyusuri jalanan kota yang padat.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura?!" Seruan keras itu berasal dari belakang nya, dengan cepat Sakura menolehkan kepala mencari si pemilik suara.

Seorang pria dengan penampilan khas kuncir tingginya tampak tengah menghampiri nya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Shikamaru heran, ia jelas kenal Sakura.

Wanita dengan marga Haruno itu adalah sahabat sejak kecil istri nya dan juga ia tau kalau Sakura dekat dengan Naruto. Bahkan bisa dibilang 'dekat'nya itu melebihi batas.

"Ah, aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan setelah makan siang disekitar sini tadi." Terangnya jelas berdusta.

Sejak kemarin entah kenapa ingin sekali rasa nya bertemu Naruto padahal ia benci pria itu, itulah alasan kenapa dia sekarang tengah berdiri didepan pintu masuk _Namikaze Corp_ dengan perasaan risih terus-terusan dipandangi para _security_,

sepertinya mereka akan menyergap Sakura dengan segera kalau-kalau dia melangkah lebih jauh kedalam, sebab Sakura terhitung asing bagi mereka. Terlebih sepertinya Sakura tak punya kepentingan apa-apa pada perusahaan.

Itu terlihat dari _dress _yang ia pakai, tidak menunjukan seorang karyawan kantor sama sekali, pantas mereka curiga.

"Kau ingin bertemu Naruto?" _Jackpot_ sekali dugaan putra keluarga Nara itu, tebakannya tepat sasaran.

Pantas jika memang dia punya IQ sampai 200 bukan?

"A-aku.." ucapan Sakura terbata-bata bingung hendak menjawab apa. Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Naruto baru saja meninggalkan kantor beberapa menit yang lalu." Ucapnya sedih, ia tau sepertinya Sakura ngidam lagi.

Ia dengar dari Ino bahwa Sakura suka ngidam yang aneh-aneh, dan pasal ngidam bertemu seseorang, itu bukan rahasia umum lagi soalnya istri nya pun pernah mengalami.

Mendadak Ino ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya-Shikaku.

Padahal mereka semua tau Shikaku tengah pergi keluar kota dan itu membuat mereka terbang mendadak menyusul sang ayah.

'Ck mendokusei' gerutu nya.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal dugaan nya, itu karena ini pertama kali nya Sakura kemari.

Apa alasan lain yang lebih logis dibanding tuntutan ngidam?

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menghubungi nya." Belum sempat Shikamaru menekan tombol telepon, Sakura sudah menghentikannya.

"Tidak usah, lebih baik jangan." Ucap nya sambil tersenyum manis, Shikamaru menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Aku sudah melihatnya, dari foto saja sudah cukup." Shikamaru mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura. Sebuah deretan foto petinggi perusahaan yang dijejer rapih diatas tembok tepat diatas kepala 2 karyawan yang duduk didepan meja informasi.

Foto itu bisa dilihat dengan jelas dari sini, ukurannya besar dan tepat berada satu jalur dari posisi nya berdiri.

"Itu saja sudah cukup." Ucap nya dengan nada pelan, sangat pelan sampai-sampai hanya Shikamaru dan Sakura yang mendengarnya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, Ino sepertinya membutuhkan ku di toko." Ucapnya sambil menepuk pelan lengan Shikamaru.

"Kau benar sudah makan?" Shikamaru berputar kearah kiri mengikuti langkah kaki Sakura yang sudah beranjak dari posisi nya.

"Sudah." Jawab Sakura singkat.

.

.

.

.

"Halo?"

Suara _bariton_ itu terdengar setelah sebelumnya nada dering _handphone_ nya memecah kesunyian.

"Ah Naruto-kun! Ibu sangat merindukanmu!" Sapaan penuh semangat itu mengagetkan Naruto.

Jelas ia kaget, sebelumnya ia tidak melihat sama sekali siapa yang menelepon. Ia kira mungkin Shikamaru yang mencarinya untuk menginformasikan waktu rapat dan lain-lainnya, tapi ternyata bukan.

"Ibu? Aku juga rindu hehehe." Tawa nya yang cempreng sebagai balasan sapaan wanita disebrang sana.

"Kau ada dimana? Ibu sudah ada dirumah, ibu kira kau yang akan menjemput eh ternyata Yamato-_san_." Suara dengusan itu terdengar membuat Naruto terkikik geli.

Ibu nya suka sekali ngambek. Sedikit banyak sifatnya mengingat kan Naruto pada Sakura.

Ahh kenapa jadi wanita itu lagi?

"Maaf bu, aku tak bisa menjemput tadi. Aku masih di kantor jadi terpaksa paman Yamato yang menjemput. Tidak masalah kan? Apa paman terlambat menjemput?" Naruto masih fokus pada jalanan, memperhatikan_traffic light_ yang tengah memendarkan warna merah.

Memperhatikan anak-anak SD yang sedang menyebrang jalan dengan diiringi seorang guru wanita.

"Tidak, dia tidak telat menjemput ku. Lagi pula akan ku patahkan lehernya kalau sampai membuatku lama menunggu." Ucapan berapi-api dari seorang wanita berusia 44 tahun itu membuat Naruto terkikik geli lagi.

Jelas sekali sifat Sakura dan Khusina-ibunya, sama persis.

Tukang marah-marah, galak, tegas, keras kepala, paling tidak mau tau dengan alasan apapun dan juga mereka sama-sama pintar memasak.

Seketika ia jadi merindukan momen tiap pagi selalu disambut sarapan buatan Sakura sebelum berangkat ke kantornya.

Ck, lagi-lagi wanita itu.

"Jangan terlalu galak seperti itu sama paman Yamato,bu. Kalau dia mengundurkan diri bagaimana? Nanti tak ada yang mau mengantar ibu ke mall lagi hahaha." Ucapnya diselingi tawa bercanda.

"Akan ku patahkan kaki nya kalau ia berani mengundurkan diri! Kau pulang jam berapa hari ini? ibu akan masak untuk mu." Naruto nampak berpikir.

"Sekarang pun aku bisa pulang." jawabnya sambil mengetuk-etukan jari telunjuknya dikemudi.

Kabur sebentar dari masalah kantor untuk menemui ibu tercintanya bukan masalah kan? lagipula dia masih punya shikamaru. Pria cerdas keluarga Nara itu pasti bisa membantunya.

"Bagus! kalau begitu pulang sekarang saja, ibu akan cepat-cepat masak untuk mu!" Khusina antusias menyambut putra nya.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku masih di jalan." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Ibunya masih terus nyerocoh bercerita ini dan itu yang membuat Naruto tertawa.

Selalu saja ada yang di bicarakan.

Kalau saja dia tidak memakai _airpods_ nya maka jelas ia akan kesusahan antara memegang kemudi dan memegang _handphone_ nya.

Kini niat awal nya mencari cafe untuk makan diurungkan, kemudi mobil nya itu ia gulirkan menuju tempat lain.

Ibu nya sangat suka dengan bunga _lily_ hitam.

Bukan kah istri Shikamaru itu punya toko bunga?

.

.

.

.

Naruto dengan cepat memarkirkan _Mustang _nya Di depan sebuah toko bunga dengan desain minimalis.

Ia ingat Shikamaru pernah memberinya kartu Nama toko milik istrinya ini dan ia hapal tempatnya. Sering ia lewati ketika pulang atau berangkat ke kantor karena tempat ini satu arah dengan Rumahnya.

Diedarkannya iris _shappire_ itu menjelajahi setiap bunga yang tertata rapih di depan pelataran.

Segar dan wangi.

Benar-benar dijaga kualitasnya.

Ino tengah menyesap jus strawberry nya ketika mata nya itu tidak sengaja menangkap sesosok figur seorang pria tinggi tegap dengan surai pirangnya, membuatnya terkejut dan otomatis tersedak. Benar-benar persis seperti orang yang ada di foto ketika Sakura menunjukan nya pada nya tempo dulu.

Segera saja ia letakan gelas itu secara asal diatas meja kasir, dirasa dia makin susah bernafas ketika sesosok itu malah melangkah kedalam-menghampirinya.

"Ah, hei! Kau pasti istri Shikamaru kan? Perkenal kan aku Namikaze Naruto, rekan kerja suamimu." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ketika ia sudah sampai di depan wanita bersurai pirang pucat yang dari bentuk tubuhnya jelas sekali dia tengah mengandung, lagi pula Naruto sudah tau itu karna Shikamaru pernah bilang padanya.

"A-ahh i-iyaa A-aku Nara I-ino." Ucapnya terbata yang membuatnya jadi terlihat seperti orang gagap tak lancar bicara, buruk sekali kesan pertamanya ini. Jelas, Namikaze Naruto adalah Nama yang pernah sakura sebutkan sebagai ayah dari janin nya, putra tunggal keluarga Uzumaki dan Namikaze.

Disambutnya uluran tangan minta diajak salaman itu oleh jemari ringkihnya.

Hangat.

Siapa sangka pria hangat didepannya ini adalah pria yang pernah menyakiti hati sabahatnya.

Dulu ketika mendengar berita menyakitkan itu, Ino pernah bersumpah akan menghajar orang itu jika bertemu.

Namun sayangnya Ino harus menarik perkataannya kali ini, ia tak ada cukup keberanian untuk menghajar pria dengan sorot _shappire_ meneduhkan.

Pria itu tersenyum lebar ketika tau uluran tangannya mendapat sambutan.

Diedarkannya kembali iris itu mencari bunga yang diinginkan setelah kedua nya sama-sama melepas jabatan.

"Ah ini dia!" Ucap nya antusias sambil menghampiri sebuket bunga _calla_ _lily_ hitam pekat dengan wangi khas yang menyapa hidung.

Bunga dengan simbol kesetian dan kelahiran itu kini sudah ada digenggaman tangannya.

"Tolong tuliskan sesuatu yang manis untuk ibu ku." Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan buket bunga itu pada Ino yang masih mematung.

Sedikitnya Ino bernafas lega, entah kenapa ia was-was takut bunga dengan makna mendalam itu diperuntukan untuk wanita lain.

'Oh ternyata untuk ibu nya' gumam Ino dalam hati sambil menyambut buket tadi dan membawa nya ke meja kasir.

Ino berdoa dalam hati supaya Sakura tak muncul pada momen ini.

Ia tak ingin perasaan sahabatnya itu terluka lagi saat melihat orang yang dibencinya muncul secara tiba-tiba begini.

Jari jemari Ino mengayun dengan santai mengukir kata-kata indah dengan gaya tulisan _windsong_ nya.

Bagai dicetak dengan mesin, tulisan itu terpatri dengan nyaman disebuah note kecil berwarna merah muda.

_'you_ _are_ _my_ _wonderwomen'_

Naruto tertawa begitu membaca apa yang ditulis Ino disebuah kertas yang tertempel pada gagang buketnya.

"Kata-kata ini tepat sekali, ibu ku memang kuat seperti superhero, kau seperti tau ibuku saja" Ucapnya membuat Ino tak percaya, padahal saat menulis note itu yang terpikir oleh Ino adalah Sakura.

Ya, kata-kata itu sebenarnya mendeskripsikan seorang Haruno Sakura menurutnya.

Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa tepat?

"Ino, aku membawakan mu kue _lamington_!! Sepertinya ini enak! ahh aku jadi tidak sabar memakannya padahal aku sudah makan banyak kue." Suara lembut seorang wanita dengan nada antusias itu membuat kedua nya tertegun-Ino dan Naruto.

Surai merah mudanya ia selip ke belakang telinga setelah sebelumnya menutupi pandangan matanya yang sibuk menatap beberapa potong kue didalam _paper bag_ cokelat.

"Harusnya ya aku beli lebih banyak tapi aku ingat, seorang wanita hamil tidak boleh terlalu banyak makan yang manis-manis, bisa diabet anak ku nanti. Lagi pula kau pasti akan memarahi ku karna takut aku gendu-". Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimat panjangnya ketika ia tidak sengaja menabrak dada seseorang yang berdiri didepannya.

Tega sekali orang ini ketika tau Sakura berjalan ke arahnya kenapa tidak minggir?

Hampir saja Sakura mencerca siempunya badan kalau saja dia tidak menyadari siapa yang ada dihadapannya kini.

Seorang pria dengan tinggi sekitar 185_centi_, iris _blue shappire_, surai pirang cerah, 3 buah kumis disetiap Sisi pipi nya, dada bidang yang terbungkus kemeja putih dengan lengan dilipat sebatas siku, dasi hitam yang sedikit dilonggarkan.

Jelas sekali ini dia.

Dia yang sempat Sakura harapkan kehadirannya saat dikantor tadi.

Jika tadi ia hanya mendapati Naruto dalam bentuk foto, kali ini ia dapat yang asli.

Asli 3 dimensi yang bisa ia peluk kapan saja.

Ketiga nya tertugun cukup lama, sampai akhirnya Naruto memecah keheningannya.

"Kau? Sedang apa disini?" Pertanyaan yang jelas ditujukan untuk Sakura itu membuatnya terkesiap.

"I-ini tokoku." Jawabnya sambil melirik Ino yang masih tercengang dengan kedatangan Sakura secara tiba-tiba, padahal sedikit saja kalau Sakura terlambat datang ia bakal selamat. Mungkin saja pria bernama Naruto ini sudah pergi kan?

"Toko mu?" Naruto ikut melirik kearah Ino yang sekarang nampak membuang muka bingung harus berbaut apa.

Terjebak ditengah-tengah dua orang yang punya masalah bukan lah hal yang mudah.

"Iya, ini toko ku dan Ino." Sakura kembali bersuara. Jawab nya sukses membuat Naruto mengerti sekarang.

Dua wanita ini bekerja sama untuk membangun sebuah toko rupanya.

"Apa kabar mu sekarang?" Tanyanya sambil memperhatikan perut Sakura yang membuncit. wanita ini benar-benar hamil.

Nampak nya Naruto masih tak percaya dengan kabar Sakura hamil waktu itu. sekarang setelah ia melihat langsung tak ada lagi alasan untuk meragukan pasal kehamilannya bukan? tapi untuk posisi 'ayah' Naruto masih meragukannya.

Sudah 7 bulan yang lalu sejak insiden ia didatangi seorang pria paruh baya berambut merah muda gelap yang tiba-tiba langsung menghajar wajahnya membabi buta setelah ia buka pintu, belakang Naruto tau pria itu adalah ayah Sakura setelah pria itu berkata 'ini pantas untuk mu yang tidak mau tanggung jawab atas kehamilan putri ku! Harusnya kau sebagai pria paham bertanggung jawab adalah sebuah keharusan!' Kemudian berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan nya yang terbaring diatas dinginnya ubin marmer rumahnya.

Setelah itu ia tidak pernah bertemu Sakura, ia dengar dari seseorang Sakura mengundurkan diri dari kampus nya.

Makin sulit baginya untuk mengetahui kabar Sakura tapi sekarang wanita ini muncul secara tiba-tiba dihadapannya.

Takdir kah?

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawaban dingin itu terlontar dari bibir ranum Sakura.

Ia memindahkan _paper bag_ itu keatas meja dari tangannya, mendorongnya mendekat kearah Ino yang langsung diterima oleh wanita berbaju biru muda itu dengan senang hati.

"Aku harap kandungan mu baik-baik saja." Entah sejak kapan Naruto jadi mengkhawatirkan pasal bayi yang ada dikandungan wanita ini.

Mendengar itu membuat Sakura menolehkan kembali kepala nya kearah Naruto.

"Anak ku baik-baik saja, dia kuat." Jawab Sakura penuh penekanan pada kata _anak_ _ku_, mendengar itu cukup membuat Naruto sedikit tidak terima.

'Anak ku katanya' gumam Naruto dalam hati.

Kenapa ia jadi tidak terima begini mendengar deklarasi sepihak dari Sakura padahal dia tak punya hubungan apa-apa kan dengan Sakura dan bayi nya?

Harusnya sih begitu.

Dering ponsel nya membuat Naruto terkesiap dari lamunan semu nya.

Ibu nya menelepon.

"Kenapa lama sekali?! Katanya kau bisa pulang sekarang?!" Kushina melontarkan pertanyaan nya kelewat menggebu-gebu membuat Naruto harus menjauhkan benda kotak itu dari telinganya.

"Iya bu, aku pulang sekang kok. Tunggu sebentar aku masih di jalan." Ucapnya sambil merogoh kantong celana untuk meraih dompetnya, mengeluarkan satu buah kartu hitam _american_ _express_ _centurion_ _card_ miliknya dan menyerahkan nya pada Ino guna membayar tagihannya.

Usai menyelesaikan transaksi tersebut, Naruto langsung melesak pergi tanpa pamit mengingat kini ibu nya tengah mencak-mencak.

Rasa nya tak ada kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk sekedar bilang 'terimakasih' atau 'sampai jumpa lagi'.

Ino melirik Sakura yang kini tengah berdiri disampingnya, mengeluarkan beberapa kotak kue dari dalam _paper bag_ nya.

Wajah yang biasanya ceria itu kini datar. Membuat Ino tak enak hati untuk hanya sekedar menyapa.

"K-kau t-tak apa kan S-sakura?" Tanya Ino akhirnya ketika ia tak kuat lagi dengan keheningan ini. Sakura tak mengatakan apapun sejak pria itu pergi dan Ino tak betah dengan keadaan ini.

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura dengan pelan, wajah nya Menunduk sibuk menatap kue-kue itu diatas meja.

Ino yang memperhatikannya dari samping bisa melihat dengan jelas tetesan-tetesan air mata membasahi meja sekarang dan itu sudah cukup menyadarkannya untuk segera memeluk sakura.

"Jangan menangis, jangan bersedih lagi sakura. Kau itu wanita kuat kan? Aku tau kau pasti mampu melewati ini semua." Tak kuat membayangkan beban yang dipikul sahabat nya, lantas membuat Ino pun menitikan air mata. Sebagai seorang wanita Ino jelas tau seperti apa rasa nya.

"Kau liat kan Ino? Bagaimana ia mencampakan ku seakan-akan bayi ini bukan anak nya! Pergi begitu saja seperti tak punya dosa!" Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu memegang lengan Ino yang tersampir didepan dada nya karena Ino memeluknya dari samping.

Sakit sekali rasa nya.

Ino membelai surai merah muda itu pelan, Sakura adalah sahabat yang sudah ia anggap bahkan lebih dari saudara, jelas ia juga tak terima melihat Sakura disakiti seperti ini.

Sakura bersumpah dalam hati, apa yang dideritanya selama ini akan terbayarkan nanti. Pria Namikaze itu harus membayar rasa sakit hati ini!

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya chap 2 selesai setelah mengalami banyak sekali rombakan:"v yg sebelumnya kurang layak dan aku harap yg ini cukup 'baik' :"v kemaren jga aku emng sadar chp sebelumnya singkat sekali cuman 2k padahal udah 2 chp digabungin, minim bgt deskripsinya waktu itu:") maaf bgt minna san:") dan makasih jga untuk kalian semua yg udh ngefav sama ngikutin fic ini bahkan yg udah rela buat ngeriview:") makasih loh itu bikin semangatku naik lagi yg tadinya ga berharap banyak sama fic ini jadi ada harapan lagi:") oiya nanti jangan kaget kalo dichap ini lagi hamil eh chap depan udah melahirkan:") soalnya aku emng mau bikin momen perchap nya lebih cepet ngambil intinya aja gtu biar ga bertele2. tapa ga tau bakal pada suka apa ga:")

terimakasih banyak minna san

_12 mei 2019 - seriello_


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO

Pairing : Narusaku

Rated : M for language

Genre : Family , angs , hurt/comfort

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, TYPO, MAINSTREAM THEME etc.

Story by me _seriello_

DONT LIKE DONT READ MINNA BUT I HOPE U READ THIS AND LIKE IT:V

.

.

.

.

"Arghhhh!!!"

Erangan luar biasa kencang itu berasal dari ruang bersalin yang kini ditempati seorang wanita merah muda beserta dokter dan _assistant_ nya.

Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, berusaha keras meraup banyak oksigen dikeadaan genting ini.

Sudah sekitar 1 jam yang lalu Sakura mengalami kontraksi pada perut nya dan itu sudah cukup memberinya kode bahwa ini sudah waktu nya, tapi ternyata saat sampai rumah sakit, yang ada malah bayi ini susah sekali didorong keluar.

Sakura sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mengejan namun ternyata sia-sia.

Bayi itu tak kunjung jua menampakan kepalanya. Membuat si dokter menghela nafas lelah.

Tsunade tau, kalau ini dibiarkan pasti akan berbahaya. Jika ketubannya sampai habis makan kemungkinan bayi itu lahir normal malah semakin tipis, satu-satu nya pilihan adalah operasi _caesar_ tapi wanita merah muda ini bersikeras tak mau melakukannya.

Ia mau melahirkan secara normal.

"Haruno_-san_, sia-sia saja kau mengejan sekuat tenaga, bayi nya tak mau keluar." Tsunade memandang perihatin Sakura yang kini peluhnya tengah di lap oleh _assistant_ nya-Shizune.

Dada Sakura naik turun, masih mengikuti instruksi dari Shizune untuk mengatur pernapasan nya.

"A-aku.. hah.. b-butuhh.. P-pendamping..k-katakan p-pada mereka b-bawakan N-Naruto k-kemari." Ucap Sakura tersengal-sengal.

Perutnya sakit luar biasa, ini memang sudah waktu nya tapi bayi itu tak kunjung jua keluar.

'Aku mohon permudahkan persalinan ku _kami-sama_' Sakura berdoa dalam hati sambil memejamkan mata.

Peluh bercampur air mata itu tanda perjuangannya.

Melahirkan tidaklah mudah.

Mendengar keinginan Sakura, lantas Tsunade bergegas keluar berniat menemui keluarga nya.

"Apa ada yang bernama Naruto? Seperti nya Sakura_-san_ membutuhkannya sekarang." Tsunade mengedarkan pandangan menatap kedua orang tua Sakura secara bergantian.

Kizashi jelas terkejut dengan permintaan mendadak ini, apa lagi itu melibatkan Naruto.

Pria keparat yang telah membuat putri nya menderita.

"Arghhhh!!!" Lenguhan kesakitan itu mengagetkan mereka semua.

"Tunggu apa lagi, cepat!" Mebuki mendorong Kizashi memintanya pergi untuk menjemput Naruto.

Dengan berat hati pria paruh baya dengan kumis tipis itu beranjak dari posisinya.

Apapun itu, demi putri dan cucu tersayangnya akan Kizashi lakukan meskipun harus menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

'Ini hanya sementara' yakin Kizashi dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

**CEKLEK**

Pintu itu terbuka setelah sebelumnya Kizashi mengetuk sebanyak 2 kali.

Seorang wanita-yang sepertinya seusianya, bersurai merah darah muncul dari balik pintu nya.

Disusul seorang pria pirang yang jauh lebih tua dari pada Naruto muncul dibelakang wanita itu.

"Ada perlu apa ya?" Suara wanita itu mengagetkan Kizashi.

"A-aku ada perlu dengan Namikaze Naruto, Nyonya." Ucap nya sopan meskipun ia benci dengan Naruto tapi setidaknya dia harus sopan dengan orang lain kan?

"Ahh tunggu sebentar." Wanita itu berlalu, sambil berseru memanggil Naruto.

Sedangkan kini pria pirang paruh baya itu yang menemani di depan pintu.

"Silahkan masuk,Tuan." Ucapnya sopan sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar, tapi tawaran itu disambut dengan gelengan.

"Aku harus buru-buru membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit, putri ku membutuhkannya."

Minato-pria pirang itu, mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

Untuk apa pria asing ini membutuhkan putra nya untuk ke rumah sakit? Putri nya membutuhkannya katanya? Ada apa dengan Naruto?

Belum terjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan di benak Minato, kini Naruto sudah muncul dari belakang.

"Paman?" Seru Naruto sedikit kaget melihat siapa yang menunggunya, ibunya menyusul dari belakang.

"Aku mohon Naruto, ikutlah dengan ku ke rumah sakit sekarang, Sakura membutuhkan mu." Ucapnya sambil menunduk, sulit sekali sepertinya mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya.

Minato dan kushina yang tidak tau apa-apa jelas bingung.

Tengah malam begini kediamannya disambangi orang yang asing menurut mereka dan tiba-tiba orang itu meminta putra nya ikut untuk kepentingan yang tidak diketahui mereka.

Sebenarnya Naruto punya rahasia apa?

Sejak sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu, Minato dan Kushina pindah kembali ke mansion Namikaze di Tokyo ini yang sebelumnya ditempati Naruto sendiri sedangkan mereka tinggal di mansion Namikaze di Okinawa.

Jelas, sejak mereka tak ada disini maka mereka tidak tau apa-apa terlebih lagi Naruto tidak pernah bercerita apapun perihal masalah pribadinya, sekali nya bercerita paling-paling hanya soal perkembangan perusahaan dan juga keuntungan yang mereka dapat ketika memenangkan Suatu _tender_.

Tak pernah bercerita soal teman atau pun kekasih. Maka bukan salah mereka kalau kini mereka kebingungan menuntut penjelasan.

"Sekarang?" Pertanyaan Naruto itu dijawab dengan anggukan.

Dengan segera Naruto berlalu bersama Kizashi meninggalkan Kushina dan juga Minato yang masih mematung tak mengerti.

.

.

.

.

Langkah pria itu lebar-lebar, memangkas jarak yang ada antara pintu dengan ranjang Sakura.

Dilihatnya kini Sakura dengan pakaian bersalinnya beserta dua wanita asing yang ia yakinin seorang dokter.

Wajah Sakura benar-benar kusut seakan-akan tak ada harapan diwajahnya.

_Emerald_ yang biasa berpendar cerah itu kini meredup, Naruto sedikit perihatin melihatnya, terutama saat Sakura mengerang kesakitan.

Diraih nya tangan Sakura yang terkulai lemas disisi ranjang, berharap itu memberikan sedikit kekuatan.

Entah kenapa anggota tubuhnya seakan-akan bergerak dengan sendirinya tanpa diperintah.

Sakura yang merasa tangannya di genggam lantas segera menoleh ke siempunya tangan, dilihatnya kini pria dengan surai pirang yang ia tunggu-tunggu sudah ada disampingnya dengan tatapan penuh keperihatinan.

Apa Naruto mengkhawatirkannya?

"Bagus! Ayo kita mulai lagi, Haruno-_san_ coba mengejan lagi." Perintah Tsunade ketika ia melihat pria yang dimaksud Sakura sudah berada di dalam ruangan.

kini fokusnya kembali pada daerah selangkangan.

Sedikitnya Tsunade berdoa dalam hati semoga persalinan ini tak ada halangan lagi.

Tentu ia sebagai dokter patut was-was, takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan pada pasien nya.

Dengan aba-aba dari Shizune lantas Sakura mengejan lagi sesuai perintah, sakit sekali perutnya.

Mungkin sekarang otot-otot perutnya sedang bekerja keras membantunya mendorong sang buah hati.

Diremasnya tangan Naruto kelewat keras membuat pria itu meringis kesakitan, tapi melihat Sakura yang berusaha keras lantas Naruto membiarkan dirinya tersiksa.

Jika dibicarakan tentu tak sebanding kan rasa sakit yang ia derita dengan rasa sakit Sakura?

"Ayo sedikit lagi!" Seru Tsunade sumringah ketika ia bisa melihat sebuah kepala dengan beberapa helai surai pirang disana.

Mendengar itu tentu Sakura senang, perjuangan nya tidak sia-sia kan?

Sakura melepas genggaman tanganya pada tangan Naruto dan berpindah ke lengan kekar nya.

Mencengkeramnya dengan kuat membuat siempunya meringis kesakitan,lagi.

"BENAR-BENAR KAU BOCAH NAKAL!!!"

Teriak Sakura membuat Naruto terkaget-kaget.

siapa yang dikata bocah nakal?

Tsunade tersenyum menanggapi racauan Sakura tadi.

Memang sepatutnya bocah ini dikata nakal, bayi nya ini tak mau keluar sejak 1 jam yang lalu tapi sekarang bisa dengan mudah langsung memunculkan kepala nya ketika tau sang ayah mendampingi ibunya.

Nakal sekali bukan?

"ARGHHHH!!!! KAU NAMIKAZE NARUTO!! KAU YANG MEMBUAT KU KESUSAHAN BEGINI!!"

Sakura menjambak rambut Naruto membabi buta membuat siempu nya rambut kaget dan meringis kesakitan.

"SEENAK NYA KAU YA MENGHAMILI KU KEMUDIAN PERGI! SEKARANG KAU LIHAT KAN! MELAHIRKAN ITU TIDAK MUDAH BODOH!!!!"

Sakura kembali berteriak kesetanan, Tsunade maupun Shizune tak ada niatan menghalanginya sedikitpun biarkan saja sakura meracau.

Berteriak marah sedikitnya bisa mengurangi rasa sakit karena diri nya akan lebih fokus kepada keluh kesahnya dibanding rasa sakit yang melanda.

"AWAS SAJA YA! KAU AKAN MENDAPAT BALASANNYA BODOHH!!!"

Teriak Sakura sambil menangis sedangkan Naruto cuman bisa meringis.

"ARGHHHHH!!!" Lenguhan panjang itu diakhiri dengan suara tangis seorang bayi.

Akhirnya putra pertama nya lahir dengan selamat kedunia.

Sakura akhirnya bisa bernafas dengan lega.

Jemari tanganya yang tadi sibuk menjambak surai Naruto kini terjatuh lemas, beberapa helai rambut pirang itu menempel pada sela-sela jari nya.

Ya ampun, Sakura mencengkeramnya kelewat keras sampai-sampai helaian itu rontok ditangannya.

_Power_ seorang wanita ternyata bisa berkali-kali lipat disaat terdesak.

Shizune menerima bayi dari tangan Tsunade dan membungkus nya dengan selimut kuning cerah.

Segera saja ia membawa nya pergi untuk dimandikan dan diberi pakaian.

Naruto maupun Sakura belum sempat melihatnya sama sekali.

Tsunade tersenyum bahagia, 1 lagi kelahiran yang berhasil ditangannya.

"Selamat ya Haruno-_san_ putra kalian berhasil lahir kedunia." Ucapnya dengan senyum sumringah.

.

.

.

.

"Tolong tanda tangani ini."

Kizashi menyodorkan sebuah amplop putih ke depan Naruto ketika pria itu keluar dari ruang bersalin anak nya. Disambutnya uluran amplop itu dan lekas ia baca.

Sebuah surat pernyataan pertanggung jawaban untuk pembuatan akta kelahiran.

Surat ini diperlukan untuk membuat akta kelahiran sebagai ganti buku nikah orang tua kan? Jadi mereka masih bisa membuat akta tanpa harus orangtua nya menikah.

Naruto menyeringai tipis, tersenyum meremehkan.

Kenapa keluarga ini bersikeras bahwa dia adalah ayah dari anak putri mereka hah? Terobsesi atau bagaimana?

Sekiranya itu yang ada dipikiran Naruto sekarang.

Ia berpikir bahwa keluarga Sakura mencoba memanfaatkannya.

Pantas kan jika dia berfikir seperti itu?

Dia kaya raya, seorang pengusaha muda sukses, putra tunggal Namikaze dan pewaris sah _Namikaze Corp_ dan beberapa saham cabangnya, dia juga tampan, dibanding seperti orang asli Jepang dia terlihat jauh lebih mirip pria barat kan?

Dia benar-benar sempurna dan itu mungkin yang membuat keluarga Haruno ini menjadikannya sasaran empuk untuk mendesaknya mengakui sebagai ayah dari anak putri nya yang tidak jelas siapa ayah nya itu.

Ah ayolah Naruto, kali ini sepertinya pemikiranmu kelewat kejam sekali.

Tapi jika boleh jujur memang itu yang Naruto pikirkan selama ini.

Sejak pertama kali Sakura memberitahu kehamilan nya dulu.

Ia tidak boleh langsung percaya kan?

Bisa jadi Sakura memanfaatkan nya. Dia tidur dengan banyak pria lalu ketika dia kebobolan dia kebingungan siapa ayah _biologis_ anaknya itu dan akhirnya pilihan itu jatuh pada Naruto untuk mempertanggung jawabkan semua nya.

Semua perempuan ingin pria kaya kan? Apalagi kedudukannya sebagai _Chief_ _Executive_ _Officer_ di kantor jauh lebih tinggi dari pada direktur utama. Jelas cukup menjadi alasan banyak wanita mengincar dirinya.

Tapi sepertinya Naruto terlalu egois dengan dirinya sendiri serta reputasinya yang membuat dirinya gagal melihat bahwa fakta yang di beberkan Sakura jauh lebih paten dari pada alibinya.

Naruto menghela nafas sebelum kemudian ia menggoreskan tinta pena yang disodorkan Kizashi kepada nya diatas kertas putih berlapis materai itu.

Persetan dengan surat pertanggung jawaban,selagi keluarga ini tak mengancam posisi nya di perusahaan lantas apa yang perlu di khawatirkan?

.

.

.

.

5 tahun berlalu.

Kini bocah pirang dengan iris _emerald_ itu sudah tumbuh menjadi bocah pintar, sebentar lagi Sakura akan menyekolahkannya ke taman kanak-kanak.

Meskipun belum pernah mengenyam bangku pendidikan tapi tak menghalangi Sakura untuk mengajarinya sejak dini.

Mengajarinya mengenal huruf-huruf dan angka dasar, membaca, perhitungan dasar serta yang paling penting adalah sopan santun.

Sakura tidak mau jika anak nya ini tumbuh besar menjadi anak berandalan yang membuat malu Nama keluarga besar.

Shinachiku berlari kesana kemari bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Shikadai-anak Ino dan Shikamaru.

Tawa cekikikan itu menggelegar mengisi ruang butik milik Sakura dan Ino yang masih dipadati pengunjung, membuat Sakura was-was takut kalau-kalau Shina menabrak para pelanggan.

"Bibi Karin!!!" Shina berhenti dari kegiatan nya menghindari Shikadai begitu melihat wanita dengan surai merah darah-yang sering ia temui dibutik ibunya ini, datang sambil mengacungkan permen lolipop tinggi-tinggi membuatnya berteriak kegirangan disusul dengan tatapan penuh harap dari Shikadai.

"Hai _boy_! Kangen ga sama bibi Karin?" Karin berjongkok menyamai tinggi nya dengan Shina dan Shikadai.

Dua bocah laki-laki itu mengagguk antusias mengiyakan. Lantas dengan cepat Karin merengkuh kedua nya dalam pelukan.

Karin memang sering berkunjung setelah usulan kerjasama nya disetujui Sakura dan Ino.

Jadi wajar saja kalau Karin nampak akrab dengan bocah-bocah ini.

"Nih bibi bawakan permen, rasa jeruk untuk Shina dan rasa mint untuk Shikadai." Ucap nya senang sambil mengulurkan 2 buah lolipop beda warna tersebut yang langsung disambar Shina dan Shika dengan riangnya.

"Terimakasih bibi!!" Ucap mereka berdua berbarengan sambil membungkukan badan,kompak sekali.

Setelah bocah tadi kembali berlari melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sempat tertunda-kejar-kejaran, lantas Karin kembali berdiri dan menghampiri Sakura dan Ino yang nampak masih mendampingi para Pengunjung.

"Ya ampun sungguh aku tak tau kalau butik ini jadi seramai ini." Ucapan Karin membuat Sakura dan Ino kaget.

Senyum merekah dari bibir tipis Karin menyambut pandangan iris _emerald_ dan _aquamarine_ itu.

"Ini juga berkat kau,Karin. Kalau saja kau tak mensuplai dan mempercayai kami maka butik ini bukan apa-apa." Sakura tersenyum yang kemudian disusul dengan anggukan dari Ino.

Ketiga nya lantas membicara kan pasal baju baru yang akan Karin kirim ke butik dan meminta pendapat mereka tentang rancangan barunya.

Saking larutnya dengan obrolan tersebut sampai-sampai tak menyadari Shina dan Shika tak lagi ada di dalam butik.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Shina! Tungguin dong, cape tau! Ngerepotin banget sih." Bocah dengan gaya kuncir tinggi khas ayah nya itu mendengus kesal ketika bocah pirang itu lari jauh di depannya, tak memberikan kesempatan sama sekali untuk nya menyamai atau sekedar mengejar ketertinggalan, cepat sekali larinya.

Yang dipanggil hanya tertawa cekikikan sambil melihat ke belakang, dimana sosok Shikadai itu makin mengecil setelah bocah dengan tatapan tajam itu tak lagi berlari, memilih berjalan sambil sesekali menjilat lolipop mint nya.

**BUAGHHH!**

Jidat lebarnya tak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dari samping kiri nya, keluar dari sebuah kedai ramen terkenal.

"Aduhhh!!" Eluhnya sambil mengelus jidat kesayangannya, Shina jatuh terduduk.

Melihat sosok kecil yang menabrak dirinya terjatuh lantas ia mengulurkan tangan memberi bantuan sebagai pegangan.

Uluran tangan itu diraih Shina tanpa pikir panjang.

"Hei nak, kau tidak apa-apa?" Pria tinggi itu berjongkok untuk menyamai tingginya dengan bocah pirang yang masih setia mengelus jidat nya.

Iris _emerald_ itu mendongak menatap _shappire_ yang tengah memperhatikannya.

**DEG!**

Naruto terpaku begitu mendapati _emerald_ yang tak asing baginya tengah menatap nya balik.

'Matanya?'

Bocah itu tersenyum riang kemudian membungkukan badan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa paman,maaf menabrak mu tadi. Maaf atas kecerobohan ku." Bocah itu membungkuk dalam-dalam mengutarakan permintaan maafnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Bocah dengan surai pirang cerah yang sama dengan warna rambutnya, cengiran lebar, serta sikap riangnya benar-benar membuat Naruto seakan-akan melihat masa kecil nya.

Siapa bocah ini?

"Shina! Kau tak apa kan?" Bocah dengan surai dikuncir tinggi itu nampak ngos-ngosan sehabis berlari begitu melihat insiden Shinachiku jatuh menabrak seseorang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Shika." Bocah pirang ini kembali menunjukan cengiran lebarnya membuat Naruto makin yakin, ia seperti bercermin sekarang.

"Maafkan kecerobohan teman saya, paman." Shikadai membungkuk memberi penghormatan, alisnya mengernyit. Paman pirang ini seperti orang yang ada di dalam foto rekan-rekan kerja ayah nya.

"Paman ini teman ayah ya?" Pertanyaan Shikadai menginterupsi kegiatan Naruto yang masih mengamati Shinachiku.

"Ayah?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti. Shikadai mengangguk dengan cepat

"iya! Ayah ku Nara Shikamaru." Ujarnya yang langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan Naruto.

Pantas saja gaya pakaian dan rambut bocah ini mengingatkannya pada rekan kerja nya.

"Aku Nara Shikadai." Ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan yang langsung di jabat oleh Naruto dengan senang hati. Ramah sekali bocah ini.

"Dan kau? Siapa nama mu nak?" Naruto masih penasaran dengan Shinachiku sampai-sampai dia lupa memperkenalkan diri pada Shikadai.

"Aku Namikaze Shinachiku, paman!"

.

.

.

.

"Ino, kau lihat Shinachiku?" Sakura menghampiri Ino yang tengah sibuk dengan catatan pengeluaran bulanannya setelah Karin pamit secara mendadak karena butik nya mendapat kunjungan dari _desainer _lain secara tiba-tiba.

Wanita dengan iris _aquamarine_ itu tampak memicingkan mata. Seingat nya Shina bermain bersama Shikadai.

"Mungkin diluar butik, dia pergi dengan Shikadai kan?" Sakura nampak gelisah, dia tak pernah mengizinkan Shina pergi keluar tanpa seiizin nya.

Sakura terlalu membatasi ruang gerak putra kesayangannya itu.

"Aku harus mencari nya!" Setelah berkata begitu, Sakura lantas pergi meninggalkan Ino yang masih sibuk dengan catatannya.

Tokyo bukan lah kota kecil dan Sakura sadar butik mereka ini berada di tengah-tengah pusat kota yang menjadikannya tempat yang rawan untuk bermain. Pinggiran jalan seperti ini bukan lah tempat yang aman untuk bermain kan? Dan pula Shina tidak pernah keluar Dari butik. Itu membuat Sakura khawatir kalau-kalau putra nya tersesat.

"Shina! Shika!" Teriaknya lantang begitu menyadari 2 figur bocah yang menjadi tujuannya. Sedikit bersyukur bocah nakal itu tidak pergi terlalu jauh dari butiknya. Keringat membasahi pelipisnya mengingat tadi Sakura sempat berlari.

Dihampiri nya dua bocah dengan surai beda warna itu. Hampir saja ia melontarkan kata-kata untuk memarahi mereka, namun seketika suranya tercekat begitu dua bocah itu menoleh ke belakang dan memperlihatkan sesosok pria dewasa ditengah mereka yang masih setia berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi nya.

Sakura terdiam, kaki nya kini kehilangan kemanpuan nya berjalan. Seakan-akan langit runtuh diwaktu bersamaan begitu melihat tangan Shinachiku menggenggam erat tangan pria itu.

"N-naruto?" Gumam nya terkejut. Bibir ranumnya ia tutup dengan telapak tangan.

Tak terasa bulir air membasahi pipi nya. Menyakitkan sekali melihat putra sematawayangnya yang telah susah-susah ia sembunyikan supaya tak bertemu dengan ayah kandung nya malah dipertemukan dengan keadaan seperti ini oleh _kami-sama_.

Shina berhambur memeluk ibunya ketika tau wanita tersayangnya itu menangis.

"Mama!! aku minta maaf! Aku janji ga akan nakal lagi!" Shina memeluk pinggang ibu nya erat, ia pikir Sakura menangis karena ia nakal keluar butik tanpa seizin ibunya.

Tapi ternyata bukan itu alasan yang sebenarnya.

Langsung saja Sakura menggendong Shina kedalam pelukannya dan menarik tangan Shikadai menjauhi Naruto tanpa pamit.

"Sakura!" Naruto berteriak memanggil wanita merah muda yang kini sudah meninggalkan dirinya, yang dipanggil tak menoleh sedikitpun. Bersikap angkuh meninggalkan Naruto dengan segudang pertanyaan.

'Bocah itu... mirip sekali dengan ku.'

.

.

.

.

"Sakura aku mohon jelas kan pada ku apa sebenarnya yang terjadi." Tangan kekar nya mencekal pergelangan tangan wanita merah muda yang hendak melangkah meninggalkannya. Ketika _shappire_ dengan _emerald_ itu saling tatap di sebuah _mall,_ Sakura sudah ada niatan melenggang pergi kalau saja pria ini tak menghalanginya.

"Memangnya apa lagi yang ingin kau ketahui? Apa yang membuatmu belum paham?" Sakura menjawabnya dengan tatapan sengit.

"Shina itu putra ku kan?" Sakura menatap tak suka ketika Naruto berkata _'putraku'_.

"Dia putra ku!" Jawab Sakura masih dengan nada dinginnya. Berusaha keras melepas cekalan dipergelangan tangannya namun ternyata tak mudah.

"Maksudku putra kita berdua." Terang Naruto yang malah bertambah membuat Sakura tak suka.

"Apa maksudnya dengan 'kita'?" Balas Sakura dengan nada tanya persis seperti yang Naruto lontarkan beberapa tahun yang lalu dengan nada sedikit mencibir.

Sakura berhasil membalas kata-katanya.

"Dengar ya Tuan Namikaze! Dia itu putra ku! Hanya putra ku seorang diri! Bukan putra mu ataupun putra 'kita'!" Sakura menghempaskan kuat-kuat cekalan Naruto dipergelangannya dan itu berhasil membuatnya lepas.

Naruto menatap nyalang kepergian Sakura saat ini. Entah kenapa pernyataan Sakura tadi menusuk sekali sampai ke ulu hati.

Melihat sikap dingin itu, balasan perkataan nya, apa benar itu balasan yang ia terima akibat perbuatannya yang pernah meremeh kan serta menganggap keluarga Haruno hanya memanfaatkan nya?

Memaafkan jelas bukan perkara mudah, meminta maaf sambil bersimpuh dan bersujudpun rasanya percuma.

Wanita itu terlalu angkuh untuk diluluhkan. Lebih tepatnya waktu yang telah mengeraskan hati Sakura.

Ya, sepertinya Naruto terlambat untuk melontarkan kata maaf.

Tapi bukan berarti tak ada kesempatan ke 2 kan?

.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan sejak kejadian itu, Naruto selalu menguntit Sakura kemanapun dia pergi, tentu dari jauh hanya untuk melihat Shinachiku yang mati-matian disembunyikan Sakura.

Mulai dari pagi-pagi ketika Sakura baru keluar rumah dengan suara riangnya mengantarkan Shina masuk ke dalam bis sekolah.

Shina sudah sekolah ternyata.

Kesempatan ini jelas tak disia-sia kan olehnya untuk mendekati Shina.

Sosok bocah pirang periang itu jelas sekali mengingatkan dirinya pada masa kecilnya. Bocah itu layaknya duplikat Naruto ketika kecil, hanya iris yang membedakan.

Bocah itu punya _emerald_ disana.

Kini Naruto tengah berdiri sambil bersandar disamping _mustang_ miliknya, mengamati gerak-gerik bocah periang disana yang tengah sibuk bersenda gurau serta naik turun memanjat beberapa wahana permainan yang disediakan taman kanak-kanak ini.

Ingin sekali rasanya Naruto memeluk bocah itu dan mencium pipi gembulnya.

Tapi apa pantas?

"Paman!" Suara teriakan bocah kecil mengagetkannya.

Dilihatnya Putra Shikamaru tengah menghampirinya.

"Paman datang lagi hari ini? Sebenarnya paman cari siapa?" Pertanyaan Shikadai itu sukses menohok ulu hatinya.

Ya ampun, ternyata Shikadai mengawasinya selama ini. Ya jelas saja diawasi. Naruto tak menyembunyikan diri sama sekali ketika mengamati Shina.

"Ahh, hei Shika." Sapanya ramah sambil berjongkok menyamai tinggi nya.

"Shika!!" Shikadai menoleh mendapati sahabat pirangnya tengah menghampiri setelah berseru keras.

"Ehh ada paman lagi?" Shina mengamati lekat-lekat wajah pria dewasa di depannya.

Ia tidak tau siapa paman ini sebenarnya karena saat pertama kali bertemu, paman ini belum sempat menyebutkan namanya.

"hai shina." Sapa Naruto kikuk, ia nampak menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tak gatal. Sejujurnya ia masih terkejut begitu tau bocah ini memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai 'Namikaze' dan juga segala kemiripan yang ada sukses membuatnya tak berkutik.

Kini ia menyesal telah meragukan apa yang Sakura katakan dulu.

Bocah ini jelas-jelas anak nya. Tak perduli ia menentang sekeras apapun, bukti tetap lah bukti. Dan shinachiku adalah bukti nyata atas perbuatannya dulu.

"Paman kenapa ada disini?" Suara cempreng Shina membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia menggeleng pelan memberikan jawaban yang rancu atas pertanyaan shinachiku.

"Shina sepulang sekolah mau tidak ikut paman sebentar?"

.

.

.

.

Shinachiku kini sedang berada disebuah taman bermain, paman yang belakangan shina tau bernama Naruto itu mengajaknya kemari. Setelah berusaha keras meyakinkan guru nya bahwa Naruto bukan orang jahat bahkan sampai memberi kartu Nama, maka disini lah mereka sekarang.

Naruto membelikannya banyak sekali mainan dan makanan. sayang sekali Shikadai tidak diajak, karna Naruto bilang hanya ingin 'berbicara berdua' maka Shikadai tak perlu ikut. Tapi mungkin ini bisa dipakai Shina untuk bersombong sedikit saat bercerita Nanti pada bocah kuncir tinggi itu.

Paman ini benar-benar membuat nya bahagia. Ibunya terlalu sibuk mengurus butik dan toko bunganya membuat ia tak punya waktu luang untuk sekedar membawa Shina jalan-jalan.

Hanya hari minggu yang bisa Sakura habiskan untuk bermain dengan putra nya, itupun ia gunakan hanya untuk jalan-jalan ketempat sekitar. Tak sampai jauh-jauh ke taman bermain. Jelas shina bahagia karna ini kali pertamanya.

Bocah itu berlarian kesana kemari membuat Naruto siap siaga mengamatinya. Takut kalau-kalau putra nya itu menghilang di kerumunan orang.

Tunggu..

Putranya?

Kini Naruto tak bisa membantah bahwa bocah _hyperactive_ itu adalah putra nya.

Jelas keturunan seorang Namikaze dengan surai pirang khasnya.

"Shina! Kemari sebentar." Naruto mendudukan dirinya di bangku yang tersedia disetiap pinggir jalan setapak taman bermain ini.

Kaki nya yang lelah mengejar Shina serasa sudah tak mampu lagi melangkah.

Ck! Bocah ini benar-benar tak ada tandingannya.

Shina langsung menghampiri Naruto tanpa diperintah 2 kali. Bocah itu penurut, Sakura berhasil mendidik anaknya.

"Paman ingin bertanya." Bocah itu menautkan alis nya senantiasa menunggu pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kau punya 'ayah' tidak dirumah?" Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Shina sedih. Wajahnya yang tadi riang kini ditekuk masam.

"Mama bilang papa udah ga ada, Shina udah ga punya papa." Pipi gembulnya makin berisi ketika dia menundukan wajahnya.

Jahat sekali Sakura mengatakan berita tidak benar itu kepada bocah polos seperti Shina, dia bilang Shina sudah tak punya ayah? Itu artinya secara tidak langsung Sakura menganggapnya sudah mati bukan? Kenapa jadi sakit seperti ini? tapi setidaknya dia senang. Dengan begitu artinya Sakura belum juga punya pasangan untuk menjadi 'ayah' pengganti kan? Wanita itu benar-benar mengurus Shina sendiri.

"Mama bohong!" Seru Naruto keras membuat Shina terkaget dibuatnya. Sedikitnya Shina tak paham tuduhan Naruto tadi pada ibu nya.

'Mamah bohong?'

Seingatnya ibunya itu tak pernah berbohong bahkan selalu mengajarinya bersikap jujur karena berbohong itu sikap tak terpuji katanya.

"Papa masih ada kok!" Seru Naruto semangat. Entah kenapa sejak bertemu Shina membuatnya bersikeras berusaha menunjukan_eksistensi_ nya. Sepertinya sudah sepantasnya Shina tau bahwa ia adalah ayahnya.

Sakura sudah cukup lama memisahkannya dengan putra kecilnya ini jelas sekarang ia ingin Shina mengenalnya.

"Ini papa! papa nya Namikaze Shina. Papa masih ada kok! Papa Namikaze Naruto." Ujarnya semangat membuat Shina terpaku dibuatnya. Tapi bukan karna semangat 45 nya tapi karna isi ucapannya ini yang sukses membuat bocah polos terdiam.

Mulutnya terbuka membentuk o kecil. _emerald_ nya mengamati lekat-lekat paman tampan didepannya ini.

Sedikit percaya, Shina mengakui pria ini seperti dirinya versi dewasa, minus mata _shappire _nya.

"Papa?" Tanya nya yang langsung di jawab Naruto dengan anggukan mantap.

"Aku papa mu."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

Chap 3 up setelah tadi ada kesalahan alur nya kebalik jdi harus di rombak ulang:v

menurut minna san ini naruto kejam ga sih? apa cuman aku yg ngerasa disini naruto kurang ajar?:"v btw pembalasan sakura di chap ini cukup ga buat ngasih naruto pelajaran?:"v apakah kurang setimpal? minna san bisa ngasih saran untuk pembalasan buat naruto kalo mau:"v oiya kalo judulnya tetep 'get pregnant' kayanya ga bakal sesuai soalnya mulai chap ini ampe kedepan bakal bahas tentang perjuangan naruto, bukan soal kehamilan sakura lagi jdi aku berniat ganti judulnya jdi 'misunderstanding' atau 'our ego' bagus yg mana y? atau minna san punya ide lain? mohon bantuaanya minna:")

apa ini masih kecepetan jga? :"v maaf klo loncat2:") insya allah chap depan ga gini:")

maaf atas typo yg bertebaran dan terimakasih untuk yg udah ngeriview,fav,follow cerita gaje nya:")

_12 mei 2019 - seriello_

sampai jumpa lagi minna san:D


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO

Pairing : Narusaku

Rated : M for language

Genre : Family , angs , hurt/comfort

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, TYPO, MAINSTREAM THEME etc.

Story by me seriello

DONT LIKE DONT READ MINNA BUT I HOPE U READ THIS AND LIKE IT:V

***SESI JAWAB REVIEWS***

**_narusaku29_** : aduh aku jga kesel sama naru:v kenapa dia ga ngakuin? Aku udh jelasin di chapter 2 kok, ya dia takut perusahaannya terancam dan dia takut sakura cuman manfaatin kekayaannya nya gtu

**_Guest_** : wkwk gagap nya ga lama2 kok itu cuma karna dia kaget aja tiba2 Naru nongol ditokonya trs dia ga lemah kok:v aku jga ga mau nyamain dia dengan hinata :"v

**_NS_**, **_Guest , Guest , Guest , Guest ,_** **_No name_**,**_ Guest_** , **_XiuZulfan_** , **_hikanee_** , **_mitsu_** **_mayo_** , **_shino 136_** : Terimakasih banyak atas kalimat membangunnya , sumpah aku seneng minna san mau nungguin fic gaje ini:")

**_Guest_** : aku sebenernya pengen jabarin cuman kaya nya terlalu berat gtu untuk ukuran chapter 1 jadi yaudah aku singkatin aja ambil intinya buat pengenalan gtu hehe

**_Zet_** : wkwk itu karna aku suka sikap naru yg di the last, dewasa gtu terus lebih kalem jadi aku terinspirasi dari situ:v tapi klo untuk ngejar2 ya chapter depan jelas naru pasti ngejar sakura lagi buat yakinin dia dan maafin naru:v untuk anak nya jelas mirip naru :"v

**_eeueuseusheushaeushaj_** : aduh emang tema ku pasaran jadi ga heran kalo ada yg mirip ama yg lain maaf ya:v tapi terimakasih banyak lebih suka cerita ku :"

**_Image28_** : aduh kejam banget kasian shina:"v

**_MANASYE_** : iya soalnya dia pengen shina kenal dirinya soalnya kalo ditunda2 nanti saku bakal jauhin shina dari naru jadi dia ambil ancang2 kenalin diri dulu sebelum nnti saku tau trs perang dunia shinobi ke 5 :v

**_NSL_** : nah itu dia :" awal nya aku cuman readers bahkan silent readers trs akhir2 ini aku liat kok ga ada yg up fanfic narusaku lagi yg baru gtu, jdi sedih:" trs aku nekat deh bikin ff sendiri buat meramaikan pair ini biar ga tenggelem eksistensinya:"

**_Paijo Payah_** : makasih udh mau naruh harapan sama fic gaje ini:"v

Makasih semua nya atas review kalian yg sangat membangun :D

.

.

.

.

Shina melangkahkan kaki nya dengan cepat, dua pasang kaki mungil itu berayun memasuki pelataran rumah.

Ditangannya kini ada 2 kantung plastik besar berisi mainan dikiri dan kanan nya. Membuat nya sedikit kesusahan berjalan.

Dia pulang terlambat,jelas sudah pasti ibu nya akan marah terlebih lagi ia tidak pulang dengan Shikadai. Teman nya itu tentu pulang jauh lebih dulu daripada dirinya.

Dihembuskannya nafas dengan berat mempersiapkan diri mendapat amukan super dahsyat dari ibunya.

**CEKLEK**

Pintu depan terbuka setelah sebelumnya Shina kesulitan membukannya.

Sepi.

Shina melangkah kan kaki nya menyusuri ruang tamu dengan kewaspadaan tingkat dewa. Iris _emerald_nya itu bergulir ke kiri dan kanan mengawasi daerah sekitar, mencari-cari sosok merah muda yang ia panggil 'Mama'.

Mebuki yang muncul dari arah dapur secara tiba-tiba jelas mengejutkannya, membuatnya tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kedua plastik besar itu ke lantai ubin rumah nya.

"Ahh Nenek!! Bikin kaget saja." Bocah yang usia nya belum genap 6 tahun itu mendengus sambil memegang dadanya terkejut.

Mebuki yang melihatnya hanya bisa menautkan alis heran, terlebih lagi ketika matanya melihat beberapa mainan berserakan keluar dari plastik yang dijatuhkan Shina.

Dari mana mainan sebanyak ini?

"Shina kau terlambat pulang hari ini, mainan itu kau dapat dari mana? Mana ibu mu?" Mebuki menghampiri cucu kesayangannya, meraih pipi gembul itu untuk dielusnya.

Matanya lantas menoleh kearah pintu depan yang masih terbuka, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

Sebelumnya Sakura pamit mencari Shina yang tidak kunjung muncul juga padahal ia tau Shikadai sudah pulang dari sekolah, lantas ia pergi untuk mencari nya, dan sekarang cucu nya ini sudah ada di rumah dengan plastik-plastik besar tanpa ibu nya.

Sekarang Kemana Sakura pergi?

Tak menjawab pertanyaan Nenek nya Shina malah sibuk mengumpulkan kembali mainan nya membuat Mebuki makin heran.

Cucu nya ini kenapa mendadak banyak diam? Padahal dia adalah bocah teraktif yang pernah Mebuki lihat. Tak ada barang sejenak pun untuk Shina berdiam diri. Pasti ada saja yang dibicarakan cucu nya ini. Entah itu kegiatan sekolah atau juga keluh kesahnya ketika Shikadai meninggalkannya dan ketika itu terjadi lantas Mebuki pasti hanya akan mendengarkan dengan senyuman manisnya.

Kenapa jadi aneh begini?

Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu yang membuat cucu nya berubah.

Tapi apa?

Belum juga Mebuki sadar dari kebingungannya, Shina sudah melesak jauh menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Meninggalkan sang Nenek dengan segudang pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

.

**BRAK!**

Sakura membuka pintu kelewat keras membuat bocah bersurai pirang itu kaget bukan kepalang, dia tengah memainkan mobil-mobilan _ferari_ terbaru dilantai kamar nya ketika ibu nya ini datang secara tiba-tiba.

"Katakan sama Mama kau habis pergi kemana? Mama mencari mu kemana-kemana!" Sakura geram, didekatinya Shina yang kini sudah berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Kenapa kau pulang terlambat hari ini? Dan dari mana mainan ini?" Pandangan Sakura tertuju pada segudang mainan baru yang berserakan di lantai kamar Shinachiku.

Ada kereta dan mobil dengan perlintasannya, robot _ultraman_, _tamiya_ seri terbaru dan masih banyak lagi.

"Papa membelikannya untukku." Jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Shina membuat Sakura tersentak.

Papa kata nya?

"Papa? Papa yang mana?" Sakura tak habis pikir kenapa Shina memanggil 'orang asing' dengan sebutan Papa.

"Papa Naru! Papa tadi ajak aku pergi dan Papa membelikan aku semua ini." Sakura makin tak percaya dengan apa yang didengar nya.

Namikaze keparat itu sekarang berani menunjukan batang hidungnya bahkan sampai-sampai mengaku sebagai 'papa' nya? Kurang ajar sekali dia.

"Dengar Shina! Kau sudah tidak punya papa! Papa sudah lama pergi. Jangan mudah percaya dengan orang asing yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Papa mu." Sakura merendahkan tubuhnya, menjadikan lutut sebagai topangan berat badannya. Dielusnya kepala Shina mencoba memberi perhatian kepada putra sematawayang nya.

"Tidak!" Teriakan keras Shina membuat Sakura terkejut.

Putra nya telah berteriak didepan muka nya?

"Papa Naru masih hidup! Aku bertemu dengan nya tadi! Kenapa sih Mama tega sembunyiin ini? Shina kan pengen ketemu Papa." Bocah itu mulai menangis. Tangan nya mengepal dengan kuat membuat buku-buku jari nya memutih.

Sakura menyadari itu, Shina terlihat sangat marah sekarang.

Apa yang sudah Naruto lakukan? Sampai-sampai bocah ini sudah berani menentang ibu nya?

Suara teriakan Shina menyita perhatian Mebuki. Wanita paruh baya itu lantas berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh untuk melihat ada apa diatas sini.

"Nenek juga! Nenek bohong juga kan? Nenek tau Shina masih punya Papa tapi Nenek slalu bilang Papa Shina udah ga ada!" Semprotnya langsung ketika tau Mebuki berdiri diambang pintu, membuat ke dua wanita dewasa itu tersentak dengan tuduhannya yang tepat sasaran sebenarnya.

Jadi ini alasan Shina mendiami dirinya saat pulang sekolah tadi? Dia marah?

"Mama jahat! Nenek jahat! Kakek juga jahat! Kenapa sih kalian semua jauhin Shina dari Papa? Mama bilang berbohong itu tidak baik! Tapi kenapa sekarang malah Mama yang bohongin Shina?" Bocah itu marah besar. Air mata membasahi kedua belah pipi nya. Mata nya terpejam sedangkan kini bibirnya terkatup rapat sampai-sampai membentuk lengkungan kurva kebawah, jari-jari tangan nya mengepal disisi tubuhnya.

Hati Sakura mencelos melihat kemarahan anaknya ini bersumber dari nya,sakit sekali melihatnya.

Diliriknya kini Mebuki yang masih mematung di belakang sana. Bingung hendak berbuat apa. Shina sudah tau sekarang, dan parah nya dia cepat percaya dengan pengakuan Naruto itu.

"Dengar ya Shina, Papa memang sudah tidak ada.. paman itu hanya mengaku-ngaku saja. Papa Shina adalah Namikaze Naruto yang lain, bukan yang itu." Ucap Sakura dengan nada lembutnya, mencoba memberi penjelasan selogis mungkin. berusaha keras supaya tak menangis sekarang.

"Mama bohong lagi!" Tuduh Shina segera, ditatapnya lekat-lekat mata sang ibu. Membuat Sakura gelagapan mendapati tatapan mengintimidasi itu.

"Namikaze Naruto hanya ada satu! Lalu Papa Shina Namikaze Naruto yang mana?" Bocah itu kelewat cerdas, membuat Sakura meringis sendiri dibuatnya.

Melihat Sakura dan Mebuki tertegun dengan pertanyaan nya, jelas membuat Shina yakin bahwa selama ini dia memang benar dibohongi.

"Lebih baik Mama keluar sekarang! AKU BENCI MAMA!" Teriak Shina membabi buta membuat Sakura tersentak mendengarnya.

Putra nya ini mengusirnya? Bahkan membencinya?

Setelah berteriak seperti tadi, Shina lantas bergegas naik ke ranjang dan menarik selimut menenggelamkan diri. Suara isak tangisnya masih mendominasi sedangkan Sakura menangis dalam diamnya. Tak kuasa menahan tangis mendengar pernyataan anak sematawayangnya. Shina membenci nya, membenci atas kebohongan yang memiliki alasan.

.

.

.

.

_"Aku papa mu"_

Kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang berputar terus-terusan di kepala nya.

Shina tak percaya sosok ayah yang ia rindukan ternyata masih hidup. Berkeliaran bahkan tinggal dikota yang sama dengannya.

Shina tak habis pikir kenapa ibunya tega menutupi semuanya. Bersandiwara seakan-akan dia sudah tak punya ayah. Nenek dan kakek nya pun sama. Mereka kompak dalam membohongi nya.

Shina menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan deretan gigi atasnya,tak percaya apa yang sudah terjadi pada nya hari ini.

Ia tau tentang perceraian.

Teman nya Mitsuki, Orang tua nya bercerai sejak lama tapi ibunya tak berbohong tentang ayahnya. Mitsuki bilang ia masih sering dikunjungi ayahnya dan ibunya tak menghalangi hal itu. Tidak bersandiwara seolah-olah ayahnya sudah tiada. Lalu jika memang orang tua Shina bercerai juga kenapa Mama Saku membohonginya sampai seperti itu? Berkata jahat bahwa ayahnya sudah tiada.

Bukan kah itu kelewatan?

Shina berjanji jika ibunya jujur sejak awal dia tak akan nakal atau pun meninggalkan ibunya. Karna meskipun Shina rindu ayahnya, tetap Shina menyayangi ibu nya. Setidaknya biar kan dia tau keberadaan ayahnya saja itu sudah cukup sebenarnya.

"Papa.." panggil nya pelan disela-sela isak tangis yang menggema diseluruh kamar besarnya.

Shina mengunci pintu berusaha memblokir akses mana pun yang membuat ibu nya bisa masuk kedalam.

Ia kecewa. Untuk pertama kalinya kecewa pada ibu nya.

Sejak dulu Shina sangat mengagumi Sakura. Ibu terhebat menurutnya,ibu yang tidak ada tandingannya.

Ia mendefinisikan Sakura dengan 1 kalimat.

'SUPERHERO'

Wanita terkuat yang pernah ada.

Mampu mengurusi toko bunga dan butiknya mampu mengurusi Shina juga, bangun pagi-pagi untuk membuatkan sarapan dan bekal, membacakan dongeng pengantar tidur untuk Shina, semua nya dilakukan Sakura sendiri.

Apa kata yang lebih tepat selain 'super hero' untuk Sakura?

Shina menangis tersedu-sedu tak menyangka wanita yang menurutnya sempurna ternyata bisa berbuat salah juga yang bahkan mengecewakannya.

"Shina.. makan malam dulu, Nenek dan Kakek menunggu mu." Ucapan lembut dari balik pintu menyadarkan Shina dari lamunannya. Sejak kejadian itu Shina tak mau keluar kamar sama sekali.

"Shina.." panggilan itu kembali muncul saat tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

"Shina ga lapar Ma!" Teriak Shina dari balik selimutnya.

Kini bocah kecil itu duduk di tengah pintu geser menuju balkon kamarnya, menatap langit gelap diatas sana. Seluruh tubuhnya dibungkus selimut _orange_ tebalnya, sejak dulu Shina menyukai warna _orange_ ataupun hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan jeruk. Dan ia membenci gelap, seperti langit diatas sana. Langit itu terlihat tengah mencibirnya.

Pertemuannya dengan seseorang yang mengaku sebagai 'Papa' nya jelas mengejutkan Shina. Paman itu menunjukan Kartu Nama nya, menunjukan beberapa foto diri nya dengan Mama nya dan banyak lagi yang membuat Shina yakin bahwa paman ini benar Ayah nya.

Dari dulu Shina tau Nama ayahnya adalah 'Namikaze Naruto' dan itu terpampang jelas pada surat-surat identitas dirinya seperti akta kelahiran dan lain-lain. Lalu paman itu memperkenalkan diri dengan Nama yang sama dengan ayah nya. dengan segala kemiripan yang ada, mana mungkin paman itu berniat jahat padanya dengan membohonginya bukan? sudah cukup banyak bukti yang membuat Shina percaya dan yakin bahwa ibunya membohongi nya.

"Shina kangen Papa." Ucapnya sendu sambil menggigit ujung selimut nya.

.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian kemarin sore, Shina tak keluar kamar sama sekali meskipun hanya untuk makan malam. Bocah itu melewatkan makan malam dan sekarang sarapan pagi nya juga. Shina bergegas pergi naik bis sekolah tanpa sarapan dan tanpa bekal yang dibuatkan Sakura. Dia benar-benar masih marah.

"Sungguh, Ino. aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan, Shina marah pada ku dan sejak kemarin sore itu dia mendiami ku." Sakura menangis, menangkup wajahnya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya. Butik sedang lengang kali ini jadi kesempatan itu Sakura gunakan untuk curhat dengan Ino.

Wanita pirang itu tampak tengah mengelus punggung Sakura perihatin. Sedikit banyak dia juga terkejut mendengar penuturan Sakura tadi atas kejadian kemarin sore.

Dia tidak menyangka, Naruto bisa senekat itu menunjukan _eksistensi_ nya. Bahkan dengan cepat meraih perhatian dari Shina sampai-sampai membuat Shina seakan-akan berpihak pada nya.

Isak tangis Sakura masih terdengar bahkan sampai ke luar butik.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Keluh Sakura frustasi, ia nampak menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Sekarang Shina sudah tau kalau Namikaze Naruto itu ayah kandungnya."

**DEG!**

Detak jantung wanita bersurai merah darah itu seakan-akan berhenti bekerja. Kaki nya membeku tak bisa melangkah lebih jauh ketika tidak sengaja mendengar penuturan wanita merah muda dari dalam butik sana.

_'Sekarang_ _Shina_ _sudah_ _tau_ _kalau_ _Namikaze_ _Naruto_ _itu_ _ayah_ _kandungnya__'_

kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang di kepala nya. Jelas Karin terkejut.

Nama sepupu nya disebut-sebut. Bahkan penuturan tadi tak bisa dianggap remeh. 'Ayah kandung' itu sudah jelas menunjukan hubungan yang sakral kan?

Sakura mengenal Naruto? Ayah? ada hubungan apa dengan mereka?

Mungkin kali ini pembicaraan pasal baju lebih baik ditunda dulu. Ada yang lebih penting dari itu kan?

.

.

.

.

"Shina!"

Seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya, membuat bocah pirang itu menoleh dan mengurungkan niatannya memanjat tangga bis sekolah. Mata nya memicing mempertajam penglihatannya ingin tau siapa yang mencarinya.

"Bibi Karin?" Gumamnya pelan begitu yakin wanita dengan surai merah darah yang tengah berlari tergesa-gesa kearahnya memang lah Karin.

"Kenapa bibi ada disini?" Tanya Shina begitu Karin nampak sudah ada didepannya, dada wanita itu naik turun karna berlarian menghampiri Shina.

"Kau... k-kau" Karin tak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan memilih memeluk Shina dengan erat. Kebingungan Shina makin jelas begitu tau wanita ini malah menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Bibi kenapa?" Tanya Shina bingung, masih tak mengerti dengan keadaan ini.

"Bibi Karin,ada apa ini?" Shikadai turun dari bis begitu tau Karin memeluk Shina sambil menangis. Wanita itu menggeleng pelan.

"Hei nak! Kau ingin pulang naik bis atau bagaimana? Kami akan berangkat sekarang." Suara paman supir itu menginterupsi kegiatan mereka bertiga, membuat Karin menoleh kearahnya. Sang supir agak terkejut melihat wanita cantik tadi malah menangis.

"Shika pulang saja naik bis ya, biar Shina bibi yang antara. Bibi ada perlu dengannya." Ucap nya yang disambut dengan anggukan paham dari Shikadai sedangkan Shina malah tidak mengerti sebenarnya ada apa.

Bocah dengan kuncir tinggi itu lantas segera berlari masuk kembali ke dalam bis sebelum akhirnya bis itu melaju meninggalkan Shina dengan Karin yang masih terpaku.

Karin memandangi Shina lekat-lekat membuat Shina agak risih dibuatnya.

"Sebenarnya bibi kenapa?" Tanya Shina heran melihat tingkah laku Karin yang tidak jelas menurutnya. Tiba-tiba saja rekan kerja ibunya ini menyambangi dirinya disekolah dan bilang ada perlu.

Perlu apa?

"Sudah jelas! Kau ini benar anak nya! Kau sangat mirip dengannya! Ternyata dugaan ku benar, saat aku melihatmu untuk pertama kalinya. Aku langsung berpikir bahwa kau mirip seseorang." Karin lantas kembali memeluk Shina erat sedangkan bocah kecil itu nampak mencoba mencerna kata-katanya.

"Kau benar anak Naruto!" Satu Nama yang disebut Karin membuat Shina terkejut.

"Bibi kenal Papa Naru?" Tanyanya heran yang disambut dengan anggukan yakin dari Karin.

Wanita merah dengan kacamata bertengger di batang hidung nya itu nampak tengah menghapus air matanya.

Karin tidak tau apa alasan yang tepat untuk tangisannya. Yang iya tau ia bahagia mengetahu fakta bahwa bocah ini adalah keponakannya.

Sudah lama Karin bimbang dengan firasatnya yang mengatakan ada sesuatu yang mengikat dirinya dengan Shina. Bocah itu seakan-akan punya hubungan dekat dengannya.

Kekeluargaan.

Terlebih kemiripan yang bisa dibilang melebihi batas wajar.

Rambut pirang, tingkah periang serta cengiran lebar mengingatkannya pada sepupu nya. Naruto.

Tetapi dia selalu menepis firasat itu karena yang ia tau Sakura tak mungkin kenal dengan Naruto.

Sepupunya itu _workaholic_. Terlalu serius dengan pekerjaannya, mana mungkin ia main-main dengan perempuan, lagipula Naruto belum pernah menikah, mana mungkin dia punya anak dan juga Sakura, wanita itu tidak pernah bercerita kalau dia punya kenalan atau semacamnya yang berhubungan dengan keluarga nya. Sakura tidak mungkin tidak mengetahui bahwa Namikaze dan Uzumaki itu saudara kan? lagipula yang ia tau, Sakura bercerai dengan suami nya.

Itulah yang membuatnya menangis sekarang. Dugaan nya benar.

"Papa Naru itu sepupu bibi."

"Apa?" Pernyataan Karin membuat Shina terkejut. Sekarang ia punya harapan. Shina tidak tuli. Ia dengar tadi pagi ibu nya sempat berteriak memintanya menjauhi Papa nya. tapi sekarang ternyata bibi Karin sepupu ayahnya, Bibi Karin pasti mendukungnya kan? tidak mungkin menjauhkannya seperti ibunya.

Sepertinya _kami-sama_ memihak padanya untuk mempertemukannya dengan Papa nya.

"Bibi aku mau ketemu Papa!" Shina menangis memeluk Karin erat membuat wanita itu sedikit terkejut. "Kau ingin bertemu Papa Naru?" Pertanyaan Karin dijawab dengan anggukan antusias Shina yang masih memeluknya.

"Kalau begitu ayo bertemu Papa mu."

.

.

.

.

Naruto tak henti-henti nya tersenyum sumringah menatap potret dirinya dengan Shina di taman bermain kemarin.

Senyum mereka berdua nampak sama meskipun figur wajah dan mata Shina lebih seperti Sakura, tapi surai nya, cengirannya sama persis seperti Naruto bahkan semangat dan sikap riangnya.

Entah kenapa hati Naruto menghangat sekarang.

Rindu itu sering menyambangi diri nya sejak Naruto bertemu Shina, bocah itu sukses membuat nya kecanduan.

Shina bagaikan zat adiktif bagi Naruto. Ia merasa cepat ingin melihat cengiran bocah riang itu sekarang padahal kemarin mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama.

'Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?' Naruto bergumam.

Diambil nya figura foto dirinya diatas meja kemudian membongkar isi nya, mengganti potret dirinya yang tengah berdiri dengan senyum sumringah sambil bersidekap di depan dada dibawah deretan foto petinggi perusahaan dengan potret dirinya dan Shina yang sudah ia cetak sebelumnya.

"Nah ini lebih bagus." Naruto menatap figura itu dengan wajah luar biasa bahagia. Diraihnya gagang telepon untuk menghubungi ibunya dirumah.

"Hallo?" Sapa hangat seorang wanita yang sudah jelas adalah ibunya.

"Hei bu ini aku, Naruto." Sapa nya sambil masih senyum sumringah.

"Eh? Ada apa menelpon jam segini?" Tanya Kushina bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa,bu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Mmm.. bagaimana kalau aku berkeluarga?" Pertanyaan nya itu jelas membuat Kushina bingung, membuatnya berdiam diri sejenak kemudian tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Tentu ibu akan senang! Usiamu itu kan sudah 27 tahun,untuk apa menunda lagi?" Respon Kushina kelewat semangat membuat Naruto tersenyum menanggapi nya.

"Tapi.. bagaimana kalau sudah punya anak?" Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Kushina bingung.

"Kau akan menikahi seorang janda? Begitu maksud mu?"

"A-aa tidak begitu ibu, dia belum pernah menikah di-."

"Dia adopsi anak?" Kushina menyela perkataan Naruto, wanita itu memang jika ingin tau sesuatu jadi seperti ini, suka menebak-nebak sendiri. Naruto mendengus.

"Ah begini saja, nanti akan ku jelas kan saat aku sampai dirumah." Setelah mendengar persetujuan dari ibunya maka lekas Naruto putuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Dipandanginya potret Shina kembali kemudian menyentuh pelan pipi Shina.

Sejak perpisahan nya dengan Sakura bertahun-tahun lalu, kalau boleh jujur Naruto merasa 'sedikit' kehilangan.

Wanita itu yang biasanya akan menemani hari-harinya. Menyiapkan sarapan dan menunggu nya pulang.

Sejak konflik itu ada, Sakura dan ia jelas berpisah. Tak pernah bertemu dan bahkan Sakura terkesan menghindarinya.

Menghindari atau memang dirinya yang tidak pernah mengunjungi?

Sepertinya opsi ke dua jelas lebih benar adanya. Keegoisannya mengalahkan rasa iba nya. Naruto terlalu egois terhadap reputasinya. Terlalu takut perusahaannya terancam sampai-sampai dengan tega ia menolak mentah-mentah bayi yang ada dikandungan Sakura bahkan sampai berfikiran yang kelewat kurang ajar.

Ia tak pernah berfikir tentang keadaan Sakura dengan bayi nya sama sekali. Tapi sekarang kenapa dia jadi merasa berhak atas Shina?

Naruto beranjak dari duduk nya,meraih kunci mobil serta jas nya. Mungkin memang kali ini mereka perlu bicara.

**BRAK!**

"Papa!!!" Teriakan serta suara pintu terbuka membuat Naruto kaget.

Bocah pirang itu menghambur kepelukannya dan mencium pipi nya begitu Naruto menggendongnya. Seorang wanita merah dengan kacamata khas nya muncul setelahnya.

"Karin?" Panggilnya heran begitu menyadari seupupunya datang beserta Shina kemari.

Karin mengenal Shina?

"Jelaskan ada apa ini sebenar nya bodoh!" Karin menghampiri Naruto dengan aura membunuhnya membuat Naruto bergidik dibuatnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sudah kau lakukan? Jangan bilang kalau kau menghamili anak gadis orang dan tak mau tanggung jawab!" Tuduh Karin sambil menatap Naruto tajam.

"Ah sebaiknya ini tidak dibicara kan sekarang. Ada anak kecil disini." Ucap Naruto sambil melirik Shina yang tengah sibuk memainkan kancing kemejanya. Entah kenapa mungkin kancing ini menarik perhatian Shina.

Karin beranjak keluar membuka pintu ruangan Naruto kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Ahh itu dia! Hei kau yang di pojok situ!" Teriak Karin memanggil seorang _office_ _boy _yang tengah membersihkan kaca ruangan _meeting _yang tak jauh dari posisinya berdiri.

Yang dipanggil segera menghampiri.

"Shina kemari! Bibi tau kau belum makan kan?" Bocah itu menggangguk antusias. Karin kemudian mengambil alih Shina dari gendongan Naruto.

"Sekarang kau makan dulu di kantin bawah ya, makan yang banyak! Ambil apapun yang kau mau." Mendengar itu membuat mata Shina berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

"Iya tentu saja. Hei kau! Bawa Shina ke kantin bawah dan awasi dia, biarkan dia makan semau nya dan jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku sendiri yang menjemputnya" titah nya pada seorang _office boy_ dengan kacamata bulat yang bertengger dibatang hidungnya, pria itu mengangguk lantas menuntun Shina menjauh menuju kantin yang berada di lantai bawah.

"Nah sekarang kau harus jelaskan pada ku!" Naruto sweatdrop melihat Karin yang antusias ingin mengetahui masalah pribadinya.

"Tunggu dulu, aku ingin tau kenapa kau bisa bersama Shina? Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya nya heran. Wanita itu bersender pada bingkai jendela kemudian menghela nafas bosan.

"ibunya itu rekan bisnis butik ku."

.

.

.

.

"Loh? Shina?"

Merasa Nama nya disebut seseorang lantas Shina menolehkan kepalanya.

Seorang pria tinggi tegap yang sangat mirip dengan Shikadai membuatnya tersenyum.

"Paman shikamaru!" Ucapnya sambil berlari mendekati ayah sahabatnya itu. Ditangannya kini ada _melon pan_ yang masih hangat. Pipi nya belepotan bumbu ramen. Jelas sekali bocah ini baru saja makan.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Shikamaru mengernyit heran melainkan kenapa Shina ada disini?

Tunggu..

Apa dia kemari dengan Naruto?

Apa Naruto sudah tau kalau Shina putra nya?

Apa Shina tau kalau Naruto itu ayah nya?

Ya ampun banyak sekali pertanyaan di otaknya yang belum terjawab membuat ia mengabaikan kehadiran shina yang sudah ada didepannya, menatap nya bingung.

"Paman Shikamaru!" Panggil nya lagi lebih keras sambil tangan kirinya yang kosong menarik bagian bawah jas Shikamaru, Menyadarkannya.

"Hei, kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanyanya sambil berjongkok menyamai tinggi nya.

Seorang _office boy_ tampak berlari menghampiri, keringat membasahi wajahnya.

Ya ampun anak ini nakal sekali, dia berlarian kesana kemari sesudah makan ramen membuat Kabuto, _office boy_ itu kewalahan mengejarnya.

Awalnya anak ini diam menurut tapi setelah makan energinya benar-benar tanpa batas seakan-akan baru di isi ulang.

"Kenapa kau ada di kantin? bukannya ini sudah jam kerja ya?" Tanya Shikamaru heran melihat _office boy_ yang seharusnya sudah kembali bekerja malah berkeliaran di kantin saat jam makan siang sudah selesai.

"Saya di suruh Nona Karin membawa anak ini makan siang di kantin dan menjaganya." terangnya membuat Shikamaru tambah tak mengerti.

Karin? Membawa Shina?

Kenapa sepupu Naruto itu ada di sini?

Karin juga kan rekan bisnis Ino dan Sakura kan?

Paham bahwa segala jawaban ada pada Shina maka segera ia bangkit dari posisi nya.

"begini saja, kau kembali lah bekerja. Biar aku yang menjaga anak ini. Atau bila perlu aku yang akan mengantarkannya kepada Karin." Mendengar itu lantas Kabuto undur diri. Jelas dia lebih memilih membersihkan kantor dari pada harus berlarian kesana kemari mengejar bocah nakal ini.

"Kemari." ajak nya duduk di sebuah meja kosong paling pojok,tempat ini paling strategis supaya tidak ada yang menguping pembicaraan.

"kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Shikamaru yang lantas kemudian dijawab Shina dengan lengkap tanpa terkecuali pertemuannya dengan Naruto dan adegan ngambek nya pada ibu nya.

Shimakaru hanya memperhatikan bocah polos itu bercerita disela-sela ia makan kue _melon pan_ nya dengan semangat.

Jujur saja Shikamaru tau kalau Shina ini anak Naruto dari istrinya, Ino bercerita pada nya soal kehamilan Sakura dengan seorang pria bernama Naruto.

Ia tau Sakura dekat dengan Naruto melebihi kata teman atau kenalan maka tidak heran jika Sakura sampai kebobolan.

Shikamaru mengenal Sakura karena wanita itu sahabat istri nya, sedangkan Shikamaru mengenal Naruto saat dia dipromosikan naik jabatan sehingga dia dipindahkan dari kantor cabang _Namikaze Corp _yang ada di Okinawa ke perusahaan induk yang ada di Tokyo ini yang dikelola oleh Naruto, jadi mereka berdua dekat.

Shikamaru juga tau bahwa Sakura dan Naruto punya hubungan semacam itu tapi dia tak mau ambil pusing atau pun ikut campur. Hanya sekedar tau.

Ini bukan urusannya jelas dia tak perlu repot-repot masuk kedalam masalah itu kan?

.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu?"

Karin nampak memegang dagu nya memasang pose berfikir sedangkan Naruto mengangguk lemas.

**PLETAK!**

"Kau jelas-jelas keterlaluan bodoh! Kurang ajar sekali kau ini!" Karin memukul kepala sepupu pirangnya itu dengan keras sedangkan Naruto nampak mengelus kepala nya sambil meringis. kesal sekali ia mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Iya aku tau aku kurang ajar, tapi kan bukan berarti aku harus di jauh kan dengan putra ku sendiri." bela nya yang hanya ditanggapi dengan picingan tajam dari Karin.

Sebagai seorang wanita. Jelas Karin kesal mendengar nya. Pria ini benar-benar merendahkan harga diri seorang wanita baik hati seperti Sakura.

"Itu pantas untuk mu bodoh! Kau merendahkan harga diri nya, sudah pasti dia kecewa bahkan sakit hati. Jika kau tidak siap menerima kenyataan itu, kau kan bisa bicara baik-baik! Lagi pula kau menolak Shina mentah-mentah jadi ini pantas kau dapat kan! Untuk apa sekarang kau meminta hak atas anak yang sudah kau tolak?" Sungguh amarah nya tersulut kali ini.

Karin sekarang yakin bahwa rumor Naruto itu bodoh ternyata benar ada nya. Sepupu nya ini bodoh dalam hal apapun kecuali pekerjaan.

"Iya itu kan karena aku pikir dia berbohong, aku sudah menjelaskan itu Karin" jawab Naruto kesal,ia masih bersikukuh bahwa apa yang ia lakukan tidak sepenuh nya salah.

"Iya aku paham sebagai seorang _workaholic_ seperti mu yang tidak memikirkan kehidupan rumah tangga jelas yang seperti ini kau anggap ancaman, baiklah aku paham. Saat itu kau masih muda, masih 22 tahun dan menjabat _title_ sebagai seorang pengusaha muda sukses dengan segudang prestasi kemudian saat kau masih meniti karir seperti itu tiba-tiba kau dapat kabar bahwa gadis yang kau kencani tiap malam itu hamil dan karena reputasi mu yang sedang menjulang tinggi bak dewa itu membuat mu berfikir bahwa Sakura hanya ingin kekayaan mu, kepopuleranmu. Begitu?" Penuturan panjang lebar Karin dijawab dengan anggukan kecil Naruto.

_Shappire_ nya tengah sibuk mengamati wajah Shina dalam foto lekat-lekat.

"Dan sekarang kau menyesal?"

"Sangat." jawab Naruto cepat.

"Andai saja saat ia melahirkan dulu aku diberi kesempatan untuk melihat Shina, mungkin saat itu juga aku akan menikahinya. Tapi sayangnya dokter itu langsung membawa Shina untuk dimandikan dan keluarga Sakura seperti tak mengizin kan ku berlama-lama, ayahnya langsung meminta ku tanda tangan surat pernyataan untuk akta kelahiran dan setelah itu aku langsung pulang. Aku tidak tau rupa Shina seperti apa saat itu. Lagipula mereka tak membuktikan apapun seperti tes _DNA_ dan lain nya. itu membuatku semakin yakin bahwa mereka hanya main-main." Ada raut kesedihan disana.

"Itu karna mereka sudah terlanjur kecewa bodoh!" Karin mendecak geram.

"Tapi justru dengan begitu malah membuat ku makin berfikir kalau anak itu memang bukan anak ku. Mungkin saja anak itu mirip ayah yang sebenarnya sehingga mereka akan malu kalau terus-terusan mengejarku dan ku pikir Sakura sudah menikah dengan ayah Shina yang sebenarnya. Tapi melihat Shina mirip sekali dengan ku membuatku yakin dia anak ku. Sungguh Karin, kalau aku diberi kesempatan ke 2 aku akan mengajak nya menikah segera." Naruto mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, apapun demi Shina akan ia lakukan.

Sekarang Karin tau, disisi lain, apa yang dilakukan Naruto itu benar-benar kesalahan fatal tapi menghukumnya dengan seperti ini sedikit keterlaluan menurutnya bahkan sampai mengatakan bahwa Naruto sudah 'tiada'.

Seketika ia setuju dengan apa yang Naruto pikirkan. Ini semua kesalah pahaman. Dan atas kesalahpahaman ini membuat bocah polos tak tau apa-apa menjadi korbannya.

"Aku rasa kau perlu bicara padanya. Bicara lah baik-baik pada nya, Kau harus sadar diri bahwa posisi mu kini adalah yang bersalah." Saran Karin sambil bangkit dari posisinya duduk di sofa.

"Aku tau.. aku akan berbicara dengannya." Naruto ikut bangkit dari posisi nya kembali mengambil kunci mobil yang sempat ia letakan diatas meja saat Shina memeluk nya.

.

.

.

.

"Itu bibi Karin!" Shina berteriak semangat menunjuk ke direksi pintu masuk kantin membuat Shikamaru mengikuti arah tunjukannya.

Seorang wanita dengan _dress_ warna ungu muda sedang menghampiri mereka.

"Loh? Kenapa Shina bersama mu? Kemana _office boy _itu?" Tanya Karin sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Aku yang menyuruh nya pergi." Jawab Shikamaru, yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan paham Karin.

Karin tau Shikamaru itu suami Ino, rekan bisnis nya dibutik selain Sakura.

"Ahh terimakasih kalau begitu, maaf ya sudah merepotkanmu." Karin sedikit membungkuk memberi ucapan terimakasih.

"Tidak masalah, aku hanya heran kenapa dia ada disini, ibu nya pasti mencari nya" jawab Shikamaru sambil melirik Shina yang sekarang tengah menyedot susu kotak nya.

"Ah iya, aku akan mengantarkan nya pulang nanti, sekarang aku masih ada urusan dengannya, Kalau begitu kami pamit." Ucap nya lagi yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan pelan dari Shikamaru.

'Seperti nya mereka sudah tau.' Gumam Shikamaru dalam hati sambil Memperhatikan Karin dan Shina yang menghampiri meja kasir.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya shina begitu mereka keluar gedung menghampiri mobil merah Karin.

"Bertemu Nenek mu." Jawab karin santai sambil membuka kan pintu untuk Shina.

"Nenek? Nenek Mebuki?" Tanya Shina heran, apa mereka akan pulang?

"Bukan.. Nenek mu yang lain. Nenek Kushina."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

tunggu dulu*

Naruto : kenapa sih sikap ku kurang ajar -_-

Seri : ya kan emang gitu naru di ceritanya, profesional dikit dong!_-

Karin : hei! aku kurang keras nabok bocah bodoh itu!

Sakura : biar aku aja yg nabok! *shannaroo*

Naruto : ga disini ga di scene aku selalu aja kena_-

Other cast : loh? aku belum keluar nih?

Naruto : eh? sapa lu?! *natap sengit*

Other cast : aku it- *dibungkam seri*

seri : udah diem! jangan berisik deh biar readers aja yg nebak2 kamu itu siapa_- *pada diem*

kabuto : turun derajat gua jadi OB_-

.

.

.

.

Review nya minna?:")

kaya nya ffn nya aku eror deh masa review yg harusnya udh masuk dari kemaren eh baru muncul sekarang padahal tanggal nya udh 2 hari yg lalu. kesel aku:"v btw maafkan atas typo dan EYD yg berantakan:") percayalah meskipun aku udh menyunting ampe belasan kali ttp ada aja typo yg lolos:")

dan juga aku sepakat mengganti judulnya karna menurut temen ku judul yg dulu kurang tepat:"v

_14 mei 2019 - seriello_


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO

Pairing : Narusaku

Rated : M for language

Genre : Family , angs , hurt/comfort

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, TYPO, MAINSTREAM THEME etc.

Story by me seriello

DONT LIKE DONT READ MINNA BUT I HOPE U READ THIS AND LIKE IT:V

***SESI JAWAB REVIEWS***

**_faye , guest , Rain Sahashi , Anon : _**nah seperti itu lah memang maksud permasalahan dari fic ini:v semua nya berawal dari kesalah pahaman aja. Naruto ga bener2 bersalah disini,dan sakura ga sepenuhnya salah juga dengan keteguhan hatinya. Ya intinya egois itu membutakan segala nya:v btw makasih loh ya udh mau muter otak demi memahami fic ini:v aku ga nyangka bahwa fic ini bisa menimbulkan pro dan kontra:"

**_Angela-chan12_** : aduh iya makasih banyak :v aku minim deskripsi ya sama narasi jadi gtu deh word nya ga banyak:v ini dibaca ga sampe satu jam pun selesai, aku yg ngetik aja ga nyampe sehari kelar soalnya minim bgt:v

**_Guest 001_** : eh? Kenapa langsung ngeh nya ke itachi?:v btw apa aku pernah menyebut sasuke di chap sebelum nya?:v

**_narusaku29 _**: ya ampun beneran sedih? Wkwk aku sebelumnya malah ga yakin kalo feel pas bagian itu bakal ngena:"v atau karna aku nya aja kali ya yg baca fic nya belasan kali bolak balik demi nyunting typo jadi feel nya ga berasa lagi:"v makasih juga loh udah mau baca fic ini dari awal sampe sekarang, aku beneran tersanjung karna fic ini berawal hanya dari keisengan wkwk:v

**_tiechataeyeon , Guest , Uzumaki sakura :_** terimakasih banyak untuk kalimat membangunnya aku bakal berusaha keras buat tamatin fic ini supaya ga ngegantung dan PHP in kalian:v

**_mitsu mayo_** : makasih banyak udh mau ngikutin wkwk nanti aku baca fic punya mu :v klo ga tamat2 nanti fic ini beralih jadi sinetron:v

**_Guest _**: aduh berat banget :"v chapternya nambah panjang nnti:v btw makasih mau baca fic ku:)

**_Guest _**: aku bingung mau jawab apa :"v sekarang pun naruto menyesal kok sama perbuatan yg tidak disengaja olehnya :"v

**_Uzumaki_**: ini judul nya udh di ganti kok makasih ya:"v aduh aku jga kesel kok bacanya:v

**_Nancy_** : iya aku emang sedikit terinspirasi untuk beberapa scene nya dari sana soalnya hikari-san author favorite ku:v klo untuk plagiat atau apa, itu bisa dinilai sendiri ya dari isinya apa kah _pure_ benar2 plagiat atau bagaimana soalnya dari segi alur nya jelas berbeda. Kalau untuk menarik atau malah boring aku ga tau ya soalnya selera masing2 hehehehe:"v aku ga bisa menjanjikan seperti apa tapi menurut ku semua cerita dengan tema yg sma pasti akan menemui ending yg sama pula meskipun ga persis tapi makasih banyak udah mau repot2 baca ficnya :)

**_Guest_** : semua nya butuh proses itulah kenapa disetiap chapternya terlihat Naruto disudutkan tapi setelahnya ada penjelasaan nya kan kenapa ia layak buat disudutkan dan juga aku kasih pembelaan Wkwk aku jga ga mau mihak siapa2 karna kedua nya sama2 aku buat salah:v

**_Paijo Payah_** : aduhh sebenrnya semua nya ga enak:v soalnya apa yg enak setelah dipisahin sama anak kandungnya dan ketemu secara ga sengaja? Bahkan setelah ketemu pun dia masih dilarang aja, dan jga semua ini ga sepenuh nya kesalahan naru kok soalnya ada andil sakura juga yg terlalu egois sama dirinya sendiri gtu wkwk:v

Terimakasih banyak atas reviews yg membangun dari kalian:D

.

.

.

.

"Apa?!!"

**PRANG!!!**

Suara pekikan terkejut serta terjatuhnya sebuah gelas kaca itu membuat Karin dan Shina berjengit mundur. Karin tak menyangka tanggapan sang bibi bisa seberlebihan ini.

"D-dia.. a-anak Naruto?" Kushina menunjuk bocah pirang beriris _emerald_ yang kini tengah menyembunyikan diri dibalik pinggul Karin.

Tangan mungil nya mencengkeram erat _dress_ ungu muda itu membuat nya kusut. Sesekali _emerald_nya mengintip takut-takut kearah wanita paruh baya yang nampak masih tak percaya.

Kushina menggigit kuku jarinya bingung hendak bereaksi seperti apa, yang jelas dia tak percaya bahwa ia telah memiliki cucu berusia 5 tahun lebih ini.

Tremor kecil menghinggapi tangan nya membuat nya tak kuasa memegang gelas dengan benar, kini pecahan gelas ada dimana-mana serta cairan berwarna kuning yang mulai meluber kemana-mana membasahi ubin lantai nya.

"Iya bi, Nama nya Shinachiku. Naruto telah mempunyai anak dari seorang wanita yang bernama Haruno Sakura." Karin mengelus kepala pirang yang nampak masih takut-takut menunjukan diri didepan Nenek Kushina ini.

"K-kenapa Naruto tak pernah mengatakannya pada kami?" Tanya Kushina tak percaya, bocah kecil ini memang seperti duplikat anak nya. Mau bagaimana pun juga ia mesti setuju bahwa bocah pirang dengan seragam TK nya ini mirip sekali dengan putra sematawayangnya.

"Sudah ku duga, dia pasti belum bercerita. Bibi, ini semua berawal dari kesalah pahaman, aku akan menceritakannya. Sekarang Shina, perkenal kan diri mu pada Nenek Kushina." Ajak Karin sambil menarik tangan mungil yang masih memegang _dress_ nya itu untuk maju kedepan.

Dengan sedikit keberanian yang ada, lantas Shina membungkukan badannya, bocah ini tak berani menatap wajah sang Nenek yang tengah menatap nya tak percaya.

"H-hai Nenek Kushina, aku Namikaze Shinachiku." Ucapnya sopan sambil sesekali meremas jari-jari bantet milik nya, pipi gembil nya nampak memenuhi figur wajahnya.

Kushina lantas berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggi nya dan menarik Shinachiku ke dalam pelukannya, gemas melihat cucu nya bertingkah lucu, dicium nya pipi sang cucu.

"Sungguh, aku tak percaya aku sudah menjadi seorang Nenek sejak 5 tahun lama nya. Ini kah yang di maksud Naruto saat menelepon tadi?" Ucap Kushina sambil menatap lekat-lekat Shinachiku yang masih mematung didepannya, memeriksa setiap inci tubuhnya memastikan bahwa sang cucu tak memiliki kekurangan apapun.

"Naruto tadi bilang sesuatu semacam berkeluarga dan juga anak, tapi aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia sudah punya anak dari seorang wanita." Kushina mulai menangis sambil sesekali ia menarik Shina ke dalam pelukannya kembali.

Bocah ini masih diam tak bereksi, yang ada di pikirannya hanya lah Nenek nya pasti orang yang baik hati jadi dia tak perlu takut akan di perlakuakan berlebihan seperti apa yang ia bayangkan sepanjang perjalanan menuju kemari.

"Aku pun tak percaya ini bi, aku dan ibu nya Shinachiku ini bekerja sama di butik. Saat pertama kali aku melihat Shina jujur saja aku langsung teringat Naruto. Aku juga merasa bahwa kita punya ikatan kekeluargaan tapi yang ku tau ibu nya bercerai dengan suami nya." Karin mulai terharu melihat sang bibi memeluk cucu nya untuk pertama kali.

"Tapi, hubungan Naruto dan Sakura kurang baik. Ada kesalah pahaman disana yang belum di luruskan Naruto. Itu membuat Sakura melarang Shina untuk bertemu dengan ayah nya." Kushina menatap Karin dengan ekspresi bingungnya, tak mengerti apa yang Karin bicarakan ini.

"Maksudmu?" Tanyanya sambil mulai bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya.

"Ya sebuah kesalah pahaman yang membuat keluarga Sakura tak mengizin kan Naruto menemui putra nya." Ucap Karin sedih sambil melirik Shina yang kini tengah memutar-mutar pergelangan kaki nya iseng.

"Shina seperti nya lebih baik kau menonton kartun, bukannya jam segini banyak kartun di tayangkan?" Karin mengedipkan satu mata kiri nya memberi isyarat untuk Kushina membawa cucu nya menjauh dan tak mendengar pembicaraan ini.

Mengerti hal itu lantas Kushina dengan senyum sumringah mengajak sang cucu ke ruang Tv nya.

"Memang Shina boleh nonton, Nek?" Tanya Shina yang kini tangannya di genggam oleh sang Nenek.

"Iya sayang kau boleh menonton sepuas mu, kau boleh menonton mana pun yang kau mau." Jawab nya sambil sesekali menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi nya.

"Mama tak mengizinkan ku menonton Tv sebelum aku mengerjakan PR." Ucap Shina tiba-tiba saat Kushina mulai menyalakan Tv nya.

"Oh ya? Mama mu orang yang disiplin ya?" Tanya Kushina yang mulai tertarik dengan sosok Sakura, sang ibu dari cucu nya.

"Iya, Mama nanti marah-marah kalau aku menonton Tv sepulang sekolah. Jadi Mama menyuruh ku mengerjakan PR terlebih dahulu." Bocah itu kini duduk diatas karpet merah yang terbentang di depan Tv besarnya sambil kemudian mengeluarkan buku sekolah nya.

"Sekarang ada PR?" Pertanyaan Kushina lantas di jawab anggukan cepat dari bocah pirang itu.

"Kalau begitu, Shina boleh mengerjakannya sambil nonton ya." Titahnya sambil menurunkan toples makanan ringan yang ada diatas meja tepat di belakang Shina duduk.

"Shina juga boleh makan ini, asal selesaikan semua PR nya ya." Setelah Shina menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan paham lantas Kushina bergegas meninggalkan sang bocah menuju Karin yang kini tengah membersihkan kekacauan yang ia buat secara spontan tadi.

"Ah ya ampun saking terkejutnya aku sampai memecahkan gelas." Setelah Kushina mengambil alih kain pel yang ada di tangannya, lantas Karin pun memilih memunguti pecahan gelas nya dan memasukannya kedalam plastik.

"Aku pun saat mendengar ini kaget bukan main, wajar saja bibi kaget juga." Karin membuang plastik berisi pecahan gelas itu kedalam tong sampah yang ada di dapur kemudian ia kembali dan mendudukan diri di ruang tamu milik keluarga Namikaze ini.

"Bagaimana cerita nya sampai kau tau bahwa dia putra Naruto?"

Setelah menghela nafas berat Karin lantas mulai menceritakan kerjadian beberapa jam yang lalu termasuk penjelasan dari Naruto di kantor tadi, sedikitnya memang ia setuju dengan pemikiran Naruto yang kala itu menolak keras kehadiran Shina karena Naruto dan Sakura tak memiliki hubungan apapun kecuali hanya sebatas _friends with benefit_s, siapapun yang berada di posisi pria itu pasti akan berfikiran hal yang sama.

Siapa yang mau suka rela bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan seorang wanita yang bahkan bisa diajak tidur dengan mudahnya?

Semua pria pasti akan berfikiran hal yang sama 'dia gadis murahan' meskipun pada kenyataan nya tak ada yang tau, tapi penilaian orang pasti rasional.

Jadi, bukan kah itu wajar?

.

.

.

.

"Sakura kita perlu bicara."

Tangan besar nya itu mencekal pergelangan tangan Sakura yang kini hendak beranjak dari duduk nya, untung saja wanita ini dapat ditemukan dengan mudah, setelah sebelum nya ia mencari di toko bunga tapi tak ada, kemudian sang karyawan memberinya alamat butik milik sang wanita merah muda.

"Aku tak mau membicarakan apapun." Ucap Sakura sengit, mata nya masih sembab bekas menangis semalaman suntuk dan kini penyebab sang anak melukai hati nya malah berdiri didepannya layak nya tak punya dosa.

Manusia macam apa Naruto ini?

"Berhenti menghindari ini, kita perlu bicara Sakura. Aku mohon, sekali ini saja." Tatapan memohon dari iris _blue shappire_ itu membuat Sakura meluluh, ia membuang pandangan kemana pun asal bukan iris biru itu.

Tak mendapat penolakan lagi lantas Naruto tak membuang kesempatan itu untuk menyeret sang wanita merah muda menuju mobil nya.

"E-eh mau kemana kita?" Sakura berusaha melepas cekalan nya tapi tak bisa.

"Hei! Kau mau membawa Sakura kemana?" Ino berteriak begitu dia kembali dari gudang pakaian dan melihat sang sahabat di seret seorang pria dengan pakaian formalnya.

"Aku harus bicara dengannya jadi tolong beri kami waktu." Jawab Naruto sambil membuka kan pintu dan menyuruh Sakura masuk kedalam _mustang_ milik nya dan meninggalkna Ino yang masih diam mematung di depan pintu masuk butiknya.

'akhirnya salah satu diantara mereka mau mengajak bicara juga'

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah bilang, tak ada yang perlu di bicarakan."

Akhirnya Sakura buka suara memecah keheningan, pria kuning ini tak bersuara sama sekali sejak meninggalkan butik milik nya, fokus pada jalanan yang entah akan menuju kemana.

"Tapi menurut ku kita perlu bicara." Jawab nya masih sambil mengarahkan pandangan ke depan tak memedulikan Sakura yang kini menatap nya sengit.

"Cukup Naruto! Tak ada yang perlu dibicakaran, Shina anak ku, bukan anak mu atau anak kita!" Sakura mulai berteriak emosi, kenangan lama itu Kini terbuka kembali, rasa sesak tiba-tiba menghampiri.

"Ego mu menyakiti Shina." Sakura lantas menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar Naruto berkata seperti itu, mengernyit tak terima. Naruto menepikan mobilnya sebelum melewati sebuah halte yang lengang.

"Dan ego mu menyakiti ku!" Balas Sakura sengit, ditatap nya kini iris _shappire_ yang tengah menatap nya memohon.

"apa kau tak mencintai ku?" Mata biru itu tampak meredup, entah kenapa ditatap seserius ini membuat Sakura goyah pada pendiriannya.

"Tidak." Jawab nya setelah bayangan 5 tahun lalu itu menyambangi imajinasi nya.

"lalu kenapa kau tidak menikah sejak dulu?" Skakmat, Naruto benar-benar pintar mengulur perasaan Sakura yang dulu ia tutup rapat-rapat.

"Aku belum menemukan orang yang tepat." Elak nya lagi, kini ia hanya bisa menunduk berharap genangan air yang menutupi _emerald_ bercahayanya itu tak terlihat oleh pria disampingnya.

"Itu karena akulah orang yang tepat itu kan, sakura?! Kenapa kau masih egois terhadap perasaan mu sendiri." Naruto meraih tangan kanan Sakura untuk digenggamnya.

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana Tuan Namikaze? Jangan menceramahi ku kalau kau sendiri tak tau perasaan mu!" Wanita merah muda itu menyentakan tangannya, enggan di genggam oleh sang pria.

"Aku mencintai mu." Jawab Naruto mantap membuat Sakura terbelalak.

"apa?!! Berhenti mengatakan omong kosong Naruto! Aku tau kau orang yang tak perduli tentang hal seperti itu." Sakura menjawab dengan nada mencibirnya.

"Dan sekarang aku perduli." Jawab Naruto lagi, sejak awal dia telah membulatkan tekad bahwa apapun yang diucapakan Sakura, ia hanya akan menebalkan telinga dan muka.

"Baru sekarang kau perduli, dan sekarang kau menginginkan Shina? Setelah sebelumnya kau menolak nya? Apa kau tak punya rasa malu sedikit pun?" Sindiran keras itu hanya ditanggapi senyuman tipis dari nya.

"Untuk apa aku malu kalau kenyataan nya memang Shina putra ku." Iris _shappire_ nya kini menatap beberapa orang yang buru-buru naik ke sebuah bis yang baru sampai sebelum kemudian bis itu melaju entah kemana.

"Tapi kau sudah menolaknya dulu." Sakura masih terus-terusan mengungkit luka lama untuk menyadarkan betapa besarnya kesalahan pria ini.

"Itu karena kau tak pernah menjelaskan nya pada ku, kau bahkan tak berusaha membuktikan apa-apa, bagaimana aku bisa percaya?" Sakura bungkam, sedikit banyak apa yang di lontarkan Naruto ada benarnya, dia tak pernah mengajak Naruto tes DNA dan lain sebagai nya.

Rasa sakit itu membuat ego nya mengalahkan segalanya, iba nya, perasaan Shina dan masa depan anaknya.

Sakura tak memperdulikan itu. Yang ia tau, ia mampu mencukupi segalanya, namun seperti nya ia lupa, sebagai seorang anak, Shina juga perlu kasih sayang dari seorang Ayah yang sejak dulu tak pernah ia dapatkan meskipun Sakura sudah berusaha menjadi _single parent _yang merangkap sebagai ibu dan ayah, tetap saja bukan? Anak itu perlu ayah kandungnya.

Bulir air mata kini menetes membasahi bagian bawah kemeja putih gading nya, tangannya bergetar menyadari betapa egois nya ia.

Sakura terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan tentang Naruto, emosi membutakan mata nya untuk menyadari bahwa ia juga bersalah.

"Kata kan pada ku, kau mencintaiku kan?" Pertanyaan dari Naruto itu malah membuat air mata nya mengalir deras bak aliran sungai.

"K-kau telah merendahkan harga diri ku Naruto! Apa kau pikir kau pantas mengatakannya?" Sakura memukul lengan kiri pria itu membuat siempunya lengan meringis kesakitan.

"Ya.. itu kan karena ka-"

"karena apa? Karena kau pikir aku adalah wanita murahan yang bisa diajak tidur dengan siapapun, begitu? Karena menurut mu mengajak ku melakukan _sex_ bukan lah hal yang sulit? Kau itu bodoh Naruto! Kau terlalu menjungjung tinggi pekerjaan mu sampai-sampai kau terlambat menyadari perasaan ku! Aku mencintaimu _Baka_!!! Itu lah kenapa aku mau melakukan semua nya. Kau yang egois! Kau yang tak pernah menganggap ku ada, kau yang tak pernah menganggap ku lebih dari seorang teman kencan!" Sakura kini telah menangis menjadi-jadi, memukuli Naruto dengan sisa tenaga nya yang ada, entah apa yang ia pikirkan, ia bertindak sesuai kehendak hati nya, sudah cukup menyimpan rahasia nya, pria kurang ajar ini wajib tau penderitaan nya.

"Aku susah payah mencari perhatian mu, mencoba dekat dengan mu itu karena aku mencintai mu! Tapi apa kau memedulikan aku? Tidak ! Sama sekali tidak. Dan sekarang kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintai ku? Semudah itu?" Sakura menatap sengit pria di sampingnya yang kini memilih diam mendengar keluh kesah nya.

"Maafkan ke egoisan ku, Sungguh, aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Naruto menarik tubuh ringkih Sakura yang bergetar hebat itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Tak perlu berbohong mengatakan bahwa kau mencintai ku hanya demi membuatku mengizin kan mu bertemu Shina, aku tak mengemis cinta mu lagi. Kau hanya masa lalu, Masa lalu yang patutnya tak perlu dikenang." Sakura melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto yang masih mematung tak percaya dengan pendengarannya, ia keluar dari mobil Naruto lantas berlari menuju bis yang baru datang, sibuk mengangkut para penumpangnya.

"Sakura!" Naruto ikut keluar dari mobilnya dan mencoba mengejar Sakura yang kini sudah di bawa bis itu menjauhinya.

Naruto termenung pada posisi nya.

Benar kah ia tak memiliki cinta yang sesungguh nya selain hanya karena ingin Sakura mengizin kan nya bertemu putra nya?

Benar kah Sakura enggan memaafkan nya?

Benarkah Sakura menutup luka lama itu dalam-dalam?

Benarkah Sakura tak mengizin kan nya kembali?

Benarkah sudah tak ada cinta di hati Sakura?

Iya, mungkin Naruto telat menyadari bahwa sebenarnya ia punya rasa yang sama, ia terlalu fokus pada karir nya membuat wanita yang mencintai dan dicintai nya pergi meninggalkannya dengan perasaan luka.

.

.

.

.

"Dei, memang nya kenapa harus datang sendiri ke toko bunganya hanya untuk mengeceknya?"

Pria bersurai perak itu nampak memutar bola matanya bosan. Pergi keluar kantor hanya untuk menyambangi sebuah toko bunga bukan lah hal yang di sukai nya.

"Ck, pemilik toko bunga itu kan sepupu ku. Lagi pula aku rindu dengannya. Aku sudah lama tinggal di Amerika, saat pernikahaannya dulu aku tak datang jadi biarkan aku menemuinya." Pria pirang dengan gaya _metrosexual _itu mendengus mendengar protesan dari teman kerja nya.

Kakashi-pria bersurai perak itu nampak mendecak tak setuju. Ayolah, karangan bunga untuk ucapan selamat saja kenapa mesti dicek dulu? tinggal telepon minta langsung di kirim ke kantor tujuan saja bisa kan? Untuk urusan pribadi macam temu kangen kan bisa nanti kenapa mesti mengajak nya ikut serta?

Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia menginjakan kaki di tanah jepang kembali setelah sekitar 7 tahun lama nya ia meninggalkan kota kelahiran demi pendidikan dan juga pekerjaan.

Rekan bisnis nya di amerika telah membuka cabang baru yang kebetulan berada di pusat kota Tokyo, semua kolega menyempatkan diri untuk menghadiri peresmiannya lantas disini lah ia sekarang, dengan seorang _supervisor departemennya_, Deidara.

Meskipun enggan beranjak dari kantor cabang perusahaan nya untuk menemani sang _partner_ mengecek karangan bunga tapi tetap saja dia mengikuti nya, dan kini ia sedang berada dalam sebuah mobil yang mengantarkannya entah kemana.

Kakashi hanya membuang pandangannya keluar jendela, sejujurnya ia juga rindu pada kota kelahirannya ini, banyak kenangan yang tak bisa ia lupakan dari kota ini. Teman-teman nya, sekolahnya, dan juga kisah cintanya. Ahh normal sekali memang, terlihat begitu monoton.

Ya sebenarnya tidak semonoton itu jika saja ia tak memilih pergi meninggalkan gadisnya hanya demi pendidikan yang tinggi dan tak khawatir dengan hubungan jarak jauhnya. Mungkin saja sekarang mereka sudah hidup bahagia bersama membangun sebuah rumah tangga dan hidup bahagia di Amerika.

Pria dengan surai perak ini terlalu takut untuk menjalani sebuah hubungan jarak jauh antara Jepang dan Amerika membuatnya harus rela melepas sang pujaan hati nya, meskipun berat tapi itu memang harus dilakukan. Toh, ia berjanji setelah sukses nanti ia akan kembali menemui sang pujaan hati dan menebus segala dosa nya.

Andai semudah itu, karena pada kenyataan nya meskipun sekarang ia sudah bisa terbilang sukses tetap saja, ia tak siap menemui mantan kekasihnya yang masih merajai hatinya.

Ia belum siap menghadapi tatapan benci atau pun murka tak terkendali dari sang mantan kekasih.

Ia memang berniat akan kembali tapi bukan saat ini. Itulah yang membuatnya enggan menapakan kaki kembali ke tanah Jepang ini.

Mungkin perlu waktu lama tapi sayang nya sepertinya dia lupa bahwa waktu bisa membeku kan hati seseorang dan memudarkan perasaan.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura! Shina belum pulang, bibi Mebuki tadi mencari kesini."

Ino lantas mengahamipiri Sakura yang masih setengah jalan memasuki butik milik mereka. Wanita merah muda itu mengernyit heran, putra nya belum pulang? Dimana dia? Dengan Naruto? Tidak mungkin, mereka baru saja bertemu.

"Shikadai sudah pulang?" Tanya Sakura yang mulai panik dengan keberadaan putra nya.

"Iya, aku sudah telepon ibu ku dirumah dan ibu bilang Shika sudah pulang sejak jam 12 siang, seperti biasa. Tapi Shika tadi bilang pada ku bahwa sebelumnya mereka bertemu Karin. Shika bilang shina pulang dengan Karin." Jawab Ino khawatir yang kemudian disambut tatapan tak kalah khawatirnya dari Sakura.

"Apa?! Karin? Apa dia sudah tau?" Sakura menjatuhkan pantat nya diatas sofa krem yang ada di tengah butik nya, lututnya lemas mendengar fakta bahwa putra nya kini dibawa pergi oleh Karin, sepupu Naruto.

Apa Karin mengetahui semua nya?

Sepertinya ini akan lebih rumit dari sebelumnya, masalah ini kini berputar menarik lebih banyak orang untuk terlibat didalam nya.

"_Hime_!!" Teriakan yang berasal dari pintu masuk itu lantas membuat Sakura dan Ino menolehkan kepala nya.

"Dei-_nii_?" Ino menatap tak percaya siapa yang kini tengah melangkah berhambur kearahnya. Pria dengan surai pirang panjang itu lantas segera memeluk sang sepupu yang tentu saja ino balas dengan pelukan rindu.

"Aku mencari mu ke toko bunga, tapi ternyata kau tak ada. lalu karyawan mu bilang kau ada di butik dan mereka memberi ku alamat nya. Oh iya, karangan bunga nya bagus sekali." Deidara terus-terusan berceloteh sambil memeluk Ino membuat siempunya badan tersenyum bahagia Tapi tak lama kemudian iris _aquamarine_ itu terbelalak lebar.

Pria yang muncul setelah Deidara membuatnya terpaku dengan keterkejutannya.

"K-kakashi?" Merasa Nama nya di sebut membuat pria dengan surai perak dan iris beda warna itu mengangkat wajah nya setelah sebelumnya ia sibuk dengan jam tangannya.

"Ino?" Suara _bass_ yang sangat dikenal nya itu membuat Sakura berjengit dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Suara yang dulu tak asing bagi nya kini kembali menyapa pendengarannya.

Apa dia berhalusinasi?

Diarahkannya _emerald_ itu kearah direksi seorang pria tinggi dengan pakaian khas kantornya yang kini tengah berdiri tegap tepat di belakang pria yang dipeluk Ino tadi.

Ini bukan mimpi kan?

"Kakashi?" Satu Nama itu lolos dari bibir mungil nya ia menatap tak percaya siapa kini yang berdiri didepannya.

"Sakura?" pria jabrik dengan surai perak pucat itu menghampiri Sakura dengan langkah lebar nya, rindu itu tiba-tiba membuncah tak terkendali membuatnya bergerak sendiri untuk berhambur kedalam pelukan sang mantan kekasih.

Sakura masih mematung membiarkan sang pria kini memeluknya dengan perasaan yang sulit di jelaskan. Kenangan lalu kini berputar di kepala nya membuat Sakura pening bukan main.

Pria yang jelas-jelas pernah menduduki hatinya dan kemudian pergi seenak nya ini datang kembali dihadapannya secara tiba-tiba setelah sekian lama.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Sakura mendorong dada bidang Kakashi guna melepas pelukannya, ia mundur satu langkah.

"A-aku.."

"untuk apa kau kembali?" Tangannya bergetar kali ini, melihat sang mantan kekasih kembali menampakan diri.

Belum selesai perihal Naruto dan Karin kini pria yang telah lama meninggalkan nya malah memeluk ya dengan rasa yang tak jauh beda.

"Bukan kah kau memilih menetap di Amerika dan meninggalkan Jepang?" Sakura menyindirnya secara halus, secara tidak langsung ia bermaksud mengatakan bahwa Kakashi telah meninggalkan semua nya yang berhubungan dengan Jepang yang termasuk dirinya.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan memperbaiki ini kan? Suatu saat nanti aku akan pulang dan memperbaiki kesalahan ku pada mu." Terangnya yang malah mendapat cibiran tak suka dari Sakura.

"Dan kau pikir memperbaiki itu semua semudah membeli tiket pesawat? Begitu?" Mendengar perdebatan mendadak itu membuat Ino dan Deidara bergerak menjauh, Deidara dengan tatapan tak mengertinya dan Ino dengan tatapan khawatirnya.

Sakura sudah menangis seharian ini jelas itu membuat Ino khawatir dengan kesehatannya. Wanita ini terlalu banyak menerima tekanan dalam satu hari sekaligus.

"Aku tau aku punya banyak salah padamu dan kau mungkin tak mau memaafkan ku. Tapi ku mohon beri aku kesempatan untuk menebus semua nya, dan kita mulai dari awal." Kakashi meraih tangan kanan Sakura untuk digenggam nya tapi wanita itu dengan cepat menepisnya.

"Tidak, semua sudah lama berakhir Kakashi, tak ada yang perlu dimulai lagi. Biarkan saja berakhir seperti itu adanya. Tak perlu diperbaiki, dikurangi atau dilebih-lebih kan, aku hanya ingin hidup tenang. Dan kau bisa kembali ke Amerika tanpa perlu merasa terbebani dengan kewajiban untuk menemuiku lagi. Aku bisa hidup tanpa mu. Lupakan saja semua nya." Sakura menyambar tas jinjing nya yang tergeletak di atas meja kemudian hendak melenggang pergi sebelum kemudian Kakashi kembali menyambar pergelangannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya nya sambil menatap Sakura dengan pandangan terluka.

"Aku akan menjemput anak ku." Sekali hentakan membuat pergelangan tangannya terbebas dari cengkeraman Kakashi.

Pria perak itu mematung tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya, ia masih menatap punggung mungil Sakura yang kini menghampiri mobil nya yang terparkir didepan dan menghilang di kejauhan.

'Anak?'

Apa ia seterlambat itu sampai-sampai Sakura telah berkeluarga?

Padahal jika boleh jujur Kakashi sampai sekarang masih melajang demi cita-citanya meminang sang wanita musim semi, tapi sepertinya harapan itu pupus sudah dengan di barengi penolakan secara tak langsung nya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki nya menuju pintu masuk sebuah butik yang megah, para karyawan nampak menyapa nya namun ia tak perduli, tujuannya kali ini hanya 1, mencari dimana Karin berada.

"Kata kan pada ku Karin dimana?" Sakura langsung menanyakan maksud kedatangannya pada seorang karyawan yang menjaga meja kasir, gadis yang sepertinya lebih muda dari nya itu tampak kebingungan.

"_Ano_.. Karin-_san_ masih di jalan, Hidan-_san_ juga tengah menunggu nya." Jawab nya sambil menunjuk seorang _desainer_ yang tengah duduk santai di sebuah sofa sambil sesekali menyingkap setiap lembaran majalah katalog fashion yang tersedia di depan nya.

"Anda bisa duduk terlebih dahulu untuk menunggu nya." Ucap nya lagi sambil menunjuk tempat yang kosong di samping Hidan dengan ujung pulpen yang ia pegang.

Sakura menuruti perintah gadis itu dan memilih duduk sambil sesekali menggoyangkan kaki nya cepat. Perilaku khas orang yang tengah gelisah. Di otak nya kini muncul banyak spekulasi tentang beberapa kemungkinan yang akan dia hadapi.

Yang paling mengerikan adalah jangan sampai Karin dan Naruto bersekongkol menyembunyikan putra nya.

Ah kejam sekali kedengarannya, tapi sepertinya Sakura tak sadar bahwa justru ia yang melakukan itu selama ini bukan?

"Maaf membuat anda lama menunggu Hidan-_san_, loh Sakura?" Karin menghentikan langkah kaki nya menghampiri Hidan begitu tau wanita merah muda yang duduk disamping rekan sesama _desainer_ nya itu adalah orang yang ia kenal.

"Karin dimana Shinachiku?" Sakura lantas segera bangkit menghampiri Karin yang masih mematung diposisi nya.

"Ah itu Shina ada di rumah Naruto bersama bibi Kushina." Jawab nya kaku, bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

Shina ia tinggal di rumah Naruto bersama Kushina begitu dirinya di telepon secara tiba-tiba oleh karyawan butiknya, mereka bilang Hidan, rekan _desainer_ nya ingin bertemu dengannya jadi lah ia bergegas kemari dan meninggalkan Shina yang malah tertidur lelap setelah puas bermain dengan Nenek nya.

"Kau membawa nya kesana? Kenapa kau membawa anak ku tanpa izin, Karin?" Melihat pertengkaran kecil ini lantas membuat Hidan dan juga para karyawan bingung bukan main, tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain mematung menyimak apa yang tersaji di depan mereka.

"Aku sudah tau semua nya Sakura, aku rasa kau tak perlu menyembunyikan nya sekarang, keluarga Naruto wajib tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, jadi aku membawa nya kesana." Jelas Karin meskipun sebenarnya ia takut mendapat murka.

"Ini masalah ku dengan Naruto, kau tak perlu ikut campur hal ini, Karin." Sakura menggeleng tak percaya, kini permasalahan makin rumit menurut nya.

"Aku hanya mencoba membantu, apa kau tak kasihan pada putra mu? Dia ingin tau keluarga ayah nya. Tak sepatutnya kau menyembunyikan ini semua hanya karena kesalah pahaman itu, Sakura." Ingatan Karin kembali pada saat ia hendak membawa Shina ke kediaman Namikaze, saat itu mata _emerald S_hina berpendar cerah mengetahui fakta bahwa ia akan bertemu keluarga ayah nya yang selama ini tak ia ketahui keberadaan nya, sedikitnya itu membuat Karin terenyuh melihat nya.

"Kau tak tau apa-apa, Karin." Sakura kembali menggelengkan kepala nya tak menyangka, sekarang semua orang seakan-akan berpihak pada Naruto tanpa memedulikan perasaan nya.

"Aku tau Sakura. Aku tau semua nya. Kau dan Naruto sama-sama egois nya, Tak bisa kah kalian mengesamping kan keegoisan itu dan memikirkan kebahagian Shina? Bocah polos tak berdosa kini jadi korban nya. Korban dari keegoisan para orang tuanya yang tak pernah berfikir dewasa. Sakura aku mohon maaf atas nama keluarga ku dan juga keluarga Namikaze. Tolong maaf kan semua kesalahan sepupu ku." Karin menundukan kepala nya dalam-dalam sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya sebagai permohonan.

"Tidak Karin, tidak semudah itu." Setelah mengatakan hal itu lantas Sakura bergegas keluar dari butik yang bernuansa warna _glamour _ini dan menuju kediaman Namikaze berada.

.

.

.

.

Jika ditanya soal perasaan, untuk sekarang jelas Naruto akan berkata 'aku mencintainya' tak perduli seberapa keras wanita itu menolaknya.

Ia sadar ia terlambat menyadari perasaan nya bahkan ia tak peka terhadap perasaan seorang wanita.

_'karena apa? karena kau pikir aku adalah wanita murahan yang bisa diajak tidur dengan siapapun, begitu? karena menurut mu mengajak ku melakukan sex bukan lah hal yang sulit? kau itu bodoh Naruto! kau terlalu menjungjung tinggi pekerjaan mu sampai-sampai kau terlambat menyadari perasaan ku! Aku mencintaimu Baka! Itulah kenapa aku mau melakukan semua nya. Kau yang egois! kau yang tak pernah menganggap ku ada, kau yang tak pernah menganggap ku lebih dari seorang teman kencan!'_

Kalimat yang Sakura ucapkan tadi terngiang-ngiang di kepala nya.

Ya, sejak dulu wanita itu menyimpan perasaan pada nya.

_'Tapi bisa ku pastikan bahwa hanya kau yang berani menyentuhku bahkan berkali-kali'_

Kalimat yang pernah dilontarkan Sakura 5 tahun yang lalu itu mendadak menghinggapi ingatannya. Seharusnya ia peka dari dulu, bahwa dari ucapan itu pun sudah menunjukan bahwa Sakura mencintainya dan hanya mau melakukannya dengan diri nya.

Kenapa ia jadi sebodoh ini untuk memahami hati seorang wanita? Dan sekarang ia telah mengecewakan wanita yang dulu telah setahun menemani kesendiriannya.

Benar-benar, keegoisan tentang reputasi itu membutakan mata hatinya. Dan justru keegoisan itu membawa nya ke suatu masalah yang besar.

Tapi setidak nya sekarang Naruto bahkan rela menjatuhkan harga dirinya demi meyakinkan wanita itu kembali meskipun ternyata tak mudah, semua nya serba ia yang disalahkan, kenapa sulit sekali menyadarkan Sakura bahwa ia juga bersalah?

Wanita merah muda itu juga memiliki ego yang besar sehingga ia menutup mata atas permintaan maaf nya.

Kini Naruto berdiam diri dibalik kemudi menepikan mobilnya di jalan samping pantai. Tak memedulikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya yang kacau balau.

Bingung hendak bertindak bagaimana lagi, mundur tak mungkin sedangkan maju rasa nya Sakura tak memberi nya kesempatan sedikit pun.

.

.

.

.

"Cari siapa?"

Wanita merah itu berdiri diambang sambil masih setia memegang daun pintu nya. Menatap heran sang wanita merah muda yang tiba-tiba bertamu dikediamannya.

Sakura mematung, dihadapannya kini wanita merah yang pernah ia lihat di sebuah figura besar di dalam rumah Naruto, Wanita ini pasti adalah ibu nya.

"Aku.. akan menjemput putra ku." Sakura memberanikan diri menatap wajah sang wanita paruh baya yang semula memandang nya lembut namun kini terbelalak terkejut.

"Putra mu?" Sakura menangguk mantap, ia menghela nafas berat, beban kembali menghinggapi pundak.

"Kau ibu nya Shina?" Wanita dengan iris _amethyst _itu terbelalak tak percaya sedangkan si pemilik _emerald_ menangguk kan kepala nya.

"Kau pasti Sakura. Shina sedang tidur. Ku mohon pada mu jangan bawa dia sekarang." Sakura mengernyit, wanita ini menghalangi nya membawa pulang putra nya?

"Kenapa aku tak boleh membawa nya? dia bisa melanjutkan tidur didalam mobil nanti." Sakura menunjuk mobil _Honda Civic_ putih miliknya yang kini terparkir di pinggir jalan, enggan memasukannya sampai ke halaman.

"Ini pertemuan pertama ku dengan nya, ku mohon Sakura-_chan,_ biarkan aku menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh dengan nya untuk kali ini saja." Kushina kini mulai berkaca-kaca ia menundukan kepala nya sambil memohon pada Sakura supaya tak dipisahkan dengan cucu nya.

Sakura terenyuh, jujur saja melihat respon dari Karin dan Kushina yang malah seakan-akan menerima kehadiran Shina membuat nya bernafas lega, padahal sebelumnya ia sempat berfikir seperti apa reaksi mereka ketika tau yang sebenarnya, apa kah mengusirnya? Menolak nya mentah-mentah dan tak mengakui nya? Sakura kembali menghela nafas berat untuk yang kesekian kali nya.

"Aku janji aku akan memperlakukannya bagai putra ku sendiri, anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf ku atas perbuatan Naruto yang dulu melukaimu." Sakura tersentak mendengar penuturan Kushina yang menurutnya sangat mengejutkan. Wanita ini mengetahui semuanya?

"Kalau untuk itu, tidak semudah itu. Rasa sakit ku tak bisa diganti dengan apapun." Sakura berusaha menguatkan hatinya, enggan untuk menangis lagi meskipun ia tak menutupi bahwa dirinya terharu kini.

"Aku tau bocah bodoh itu telah melakukan kesalahan yang tak akan bisa sebanding dengan apapun meskipun aku mencoba untuk menebusnya, tapi ku mohon Sakura-_chan_, jangan halangi kami untuk bertemu lagi." _Amethyst _itu kini meneteskan air mata, kesungguhan dari seorang Nenek yang masih menginginkan cucu nya.

Beberapa jam bersama, Shina sudah cukup memikat hatinya, bocah itu cerdas, ceria, banyak bicara dan mudah akrab dengan orang asing, Kushina bahkan tak sabar ingin mengenalkannya pada Minato yang kini tengah berada di Okinawa dan malam ini mungkin baru sampai di Tokyo, itulah kenapa ia ingin menahan Shina lebih lama.

"Sungguh aku akan memperlakukannya dengan baik, izin kan kami bersama sehari ini saja lagipula besok hari liburnya." Sakura memandang kearah lain begitu Kushina mengangkat wajahnya menunjukan _amethyst_ yang terhalangi air mata, Sakura tak sanggup kalau harus melihatnya maka dari itu dia hanya menundukan kepala.

"Aku akan menjemputnya besok malam." Jawabnya akhirnya setelah sekian lama berdiam diri untuk berfikir.

Mungkin kali ini ia harus mengalah sedikit untuk membiar kan keluarga Naruto menghabiskan waktu bersama Shina.

Setidak nya ucapan Karin dan Naruto ada benarnya, keegoisannya membuat putranya tersiksa dan kali ini biarkan Sakura membuat putra nya bahagia.

"Sungguh? Ahh aku sangat berterimakasih pada mu Sakura-_chan_! Aku akan mengajak nya jalan-jalan." Kushina menarik Sakura kedalam pelukan hangat nya.

Sebenarnya ia sangat senang Naruto mempunyai anak dari seorang wanita hebat seperti Haruno Sakura ini, selama bermain dengannya, Shina menceritakan semua hal tentang ibu nya, apapun itu bahkan sampai sifat tegasnya dalam mendidik Shinachiku, membuat Kushina banyak bersyukur karena ibu dari cucu nya adalah seorang wanita dari keluarga baik-baik.

Kini ia tak khawatir apa-apa jikalau Naruto ingin menikahinya sekarang pun ia akan merestuinya.

Dipeluk erat dengan hangat oleh wanita merah didepannya lantas membuat Sakura terkejut, namun perasaan nyaman itu membuat nya merasa bahwa ia dibutuhkan dikeluarga ini terutama dengan _sufix chan _yang tiba-tiba saja ia dapat kan.

Entah kenapa itu membuat hati nya yang beku menjadi meluluh.

Tanpa sadar ia mengulaskan sebuah senyuman tulus.

.

.

.

.

"Papa!!!"

Shina berhambur kepelukan Naruto ketika pria dengan wajah kusut sulit dijelaskan itu memasuki ruang tamu dengan jas tersampir dilengan bawah tangan kiri nya.

Bocah dengan iris _emerald _cerah itu segera mencium pipi kiri kanan Naruto dengan semangat ketika ia di gendong sang ayah membuat siempunya pipi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kenapa Shina belum pulang?" Tanya Naruto mengutarakan keterkejuatannya saat sang putra kini malah masih mendekam di kediamannya.

"Aku yang meminta Sakura-_chan _untuk meninggalkan Shina disini, besok aku berencana akan mengajak nya jalan-jalan, kau harus ikut, ahh bila perlu kita jemput Sakura-_chan_ juga. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, wanita itu punya daya tarik tersendiri, aku akan memberinya beberapa hadiah untuk ucapan terimakasih telah memberiku cucu sepintar ini." Kushina menghampiri Shina yang masih berada digendongan Naruto kemudian mengecup belakang kepala nya.

"Sakura? Ibu bertemu Sakura? Dia datang kemari?" Naruto jelas terkejut, sebelumnya ia bertemu wanita itu dan mendapat penolakan yang luar biasa darinya dan kini ibu nya bertingkah seakan-akan Sakura menerima keluarga nya, Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?

sebelumnya Naruto menyuruh Karin membawa Shina ke kediamannya dan memintanya untuk menceritakan semua pada ibu nya sementara ia pergi menemui Sakura, ia sudah yakin bahwa Sakura akan marah tak terima jika mengetahui Shina di bawa pergi bahkan di dikenalkan pada keluarga nya.

"Iya tadi dia kemari hanya saja aku meminta nya untuk meninggalkan Shina untuk kali ini saja lagi pula besok hari libur nya. Dan dia mengizin kannya." Naruto tak percya dengan pendengarannya, Sakura mengizinkan nya dengan mudah?

"Kami baru saja berbicara dan dia sepertinya marah pada ku, tapi sekarang dia mengizinkan Shina disini? Aku tidak mengerti." Naruto menurunkan Shina dari gendongannya, bocah itu kini tengah memakai satu setel baju tidur berwarna coklat tua dengan motif beruang _grizzly _yang di beli mendadak oleh Kushina tadi beserta beberapa potong baju lainnya yang sengaja di beli.

Bocah itu lantas berlari menuju ruang Tv dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas menontonnya yang sempat tertunda untuk menyambut kedatangan sang ayah.

Nenek Kushina bilang sebentar lagi Kakek nya pulang, dan dia cukup tak sabar menunggu sang Kakek yang tak ia tau rupa nya itu.

"Pokoknya tadi aku sudah meminta izin pada Sakura-_chan_ dan ia mengizinkannya." Kushina tersenyum riang sambil kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur dan melanjutkan memasak untuk makan malam.

"Sejujurnya aku pun ingin Shina selalu ada disini menyambut kepulangan ku setiap kembali dari kantor, tapi sepertinya sangat sulit mendapatkan hati ibu nya untuk kembali, bu aku harus apa?" Naruto mendudukan dirinya dibangku meja makan sambil memperhatikan sang ibu yang kini tengah mondar mandir menyiapkan masakan.

"Kau mencintai nya?" Kini Kushina menyempatkan diri menghadap sang putra sebelum kemudian kembali beranjak menuju kulkas dan menuang _orange_ jus ke dalam gelas dan menyodorkannya pada Naruto.

"Iya, tapi aku terlambat menyadari nya. Dan sekarang Sakura tak mau menerima cinta ku sama sekali. Ia bilang semua nya sudah menjadi masa lalu." Naruto meneguk cairan kuning itu untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang dirasa mulai mengering. Pria ini menangis dalam diam.

"Apa kau menyerah? Jika kau benar-benar mencintai nya, jangan pernah menyerah mendapat kan hati nya. Ibu rasa Sakura-_chan_ masih menyimpan rasa." Kushina tersenyum lembut mencoba membuat senang hati putra nya, ia tau Naruto tengah risau dengan perasaan nya.

"Ibu tau dari mana?"

"Mata nya."

.

.

.

.

"Apa ini pilihan yang tepat bu?"

Sakura kini tengah menyiap kan kari ayam _katsu_ diatas meja untuk dijadikan santapan makan malam, wajah nya masih tertekuk masam.

"Sakura, sepertinya ada benarnya apa yang mereka katakan. Tak baik hidup dalam dendam. Sekarang kau sudah dewasa, kau punya seorang putra. Sudah bukan waktunya untuk mu hanya memikirkan diri sendiri." Mebuki tersenyum lembut kearah putri nya yang kini nampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Shina menginginkan ayah nya, kenapa kalian tak bersatu saja? Kau bilang Naruto mencintai mu." Mebuki kini membantu Sakura menyiapkan piring dan gelas nya.

"Aku rasa ia tak serius dengan ucapannya bu, dia hanya ingin supaya aku tak menghalanginya lagi untuk bertemu Shina, itu saja." Sakura menghela Nafas berat. Rasa takut akan mengalami kekecewaan lagi membuat nya ragu dengan ketulusan itu.

"Ibu tau kau masih trauma, tapi apa salah nya sedikit membuka hati?" Sakura kini merasa Ino dan ibunya hampir sama saja. Memaksanya untuk membuka luka lama.

Bukan karena besar atau kecil nya tapi luka tetap lah luka yang jika di buka akan kembali memberikan nyeri luar biasa.

"Aku rasa tak bisa bu." Sakura mendudukan diri dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Kau sudah tak mencintai nya?" Mebuki melirik Sakura dari ekor mata nya. Putri nya itu termenung cukup lama sebelum kemudian ia menjawab.

"Iya."

Mebuki hanya tersenyum menanggapi nya.

"Kenapa menghabis kan waktu sebanyak itu hanya untuk berkata 'iya'? Ibu rasa kau masih mencintai nya." Sakura bungkam enggan kembali bersuara yang akhirnya nanti malah menyudutkan diri nya, diam sepertinya ada baiknya dari pada kembali mengelak seperti biasa.

Sedikitnya pemikiran Sakura terbuka. Apa yang ia lakukan hanya lah membuat banyak pihak terluka hanya karena keegoisannya.

Benarkah jika dia memang harus membuka hati nya?

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

Dibuang sayang*

Pria perak itu mematung tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya, ia masih menatap punggung mungil sakura yang kini menghampiri mobil nya yang terparkir didepan. Namun mata nya terbelalak tak percaya, wanita itu kembali kearahnya.

KAKASHI : Loh? kenapa balik lagi?

SAKURA : aduh sorry kunci nya ketinggalan *ngambil kunci diatas meja*

SERI : CUT CUT CUT! Adoohh ngapa jadi lupa sih? udah bagus itu feel nya:"v

SAKURA : Ya maap ser, terlalu fokus acting nangis mulu jdi lupa:"V

.

.

.

.

KARIN : Tolong maaf kan semua kesalahan sepupu ku

Karin menundukan kepala nya dalam-dalam sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya sebagai permohonan.

SAKURA : tidak semudah itu FERGUSO!!

SERI : EHH NJIR SALAH SCRIP SAKURA:"V

SAKURA : Oiya sorry:V

ALL CHARA : *Sweatdrop*

SERI : udah udah udah, kaya nya sakura receh ya? jangan di temenin :"V

.

.

.

.

tunggu dulu*

Hidan : njir ngapain gue nongol klo cuman diem aja kaya kucing pajangan di acara imlekan_-

Seri : yaelah protes teroos yg pentingkan masuk jadi cameo trs nerima honor pula, sapa tau setelah ini banyak yg mau ngelirik kamu jadi cameo ffn mereka juga:"v

Kakashi : anjay baru nongol langsung dapet penolakan, ngapain muncul kalo gtu:"

Seri : ahelah meramaikan suasana aja:"V

Kakashi : njir nyesel nerima kontrak_-

.

.

.

.

Apa sih ini?:v setelah hampir seminggu ditinggalin eh malah muncul makin gaje:" ampas bgt nih ide ku sumpah udah pasaran boring pula:v btw ini udah lebih panjang kan? bacotannya pun panjang pula:"V semua konflik di jadiin satu chapter njir:"v

efek sakit hati masih ga bisa menerima bahwa cosplayer favorite ku udh nikah dan udh punya anak padahal udh lama, udh hampir 3 taun:"v udah gtu dia maternity shoot nya ngecosplay naruhina:") dan juga efek sebel gara2 sekarang tim naruhina bnyak yg menentang narusaku dan mengeklaim bahwa 'Naruto is hinata mine' bikin aku jengkel wkwk:" jadi ya gini deh ampas, maksa, boring, gajelas dll.

btw kemaren aku dapet pertanyaan via chat di fb, ada yg nanya "km kepikiran ga bikin ff naruhina?" of course aku jawab "no", kenapa? karna aku ga bisa dapet feel klo nulis naruhina T.T garing aja gtu. hinata pemalu naruto nya cuek bebek ga ada sejarah naruto ngejar2 hinata, apa yg mau ditulis astaga? T.T klo sakura kan enak, dia galak, tsundere dan naruto suka bgt ama dia jadi ya aku rasa feel NaruSaku lebih ngena mau digimanain jga:") aku ga ngebash hinata loh sumpah:" ini murni pemikiran aku aja y, klo ada yg beda ya wajar aja.

btw ada yg tau olshop yg menyediakan kebutuhan cosplay di indo yg terpercaya kga? kalo tau tolong kasih tau aku dong di kolom reviews atau via PM gpp:) makasih banyak:v

udah bacot nya.

RnR minna? T.T

_22 Mei 2019 - Seriello_


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO

Pairing : NaruSaku, ShikaIno, slight KakaSaku

Rated : M for language

Genre : Family , angst/comfort

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, TYPO, MAINSTREAM THEME etc.

Story by me _seriello_

DONT LIKE DONT READ MINNA BUT I HOPE U READ THIS AND LIKE IT:V

***SESI JAWAB REVIEWS***

**_Artefak_**, **_AhmadRijal02 _**: Siap! Wkwk

**_iwankeyy10_** : siap deh! Makasih ya udah baca:v

**_ANarkRy_** : makasih udah mau nungguin :v semoga ga mengecewakan ya

**_Guest_** : iya, btw naru emang ga tertarik sama hal itu soalnya yg ada di otak dia cuman kerja:" jdi dia ga mau buang2 waktu soal pacaran makanya ga punya pacar bahkan dia anggap sakura aja cuman 'teman' wkwk

**_Guest_** : iya semoga shina ga kaya gitu wkwkwk

**_faye_** : iya nih banyak yg salah tanggap deh kaya nya wkwkwk

**_Guest_** : iya karna dua2 nya emang salah gtu wkwk

**_Just Noober-chan_** : makasih sudah baca wkwk iya ide2 ku emang mainstream jadi ga heran sih cuman aku coba untuk mengemasnya sebaik mungkin wkwk selamat menikmati

**_narusaku29_** : aku aja greget ngetik nya:"v semua nya jadi serba rumit soalnya sakura ga mau ngalah ya wkwk btw nama fb ku itu SAKURA CHAN SERIELLO ketik aja gtu dipencarian:v insya allah ntr jga nongol

**_Suminoe Andoreas-sama_** : maklum saya ini pecinta receh jadi ya gtu deh:v

**_MANASYE_** : komen apa aja deh yg penting ada jejak nya biar aku semangat ngetik nya:v

Terimakasih banyak atas komentar membangunnya! ku tunggu reviews selanjutnya! :D

.

.

.

.

**WARNING!!!**

**XxX : FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

.

**XxX**

"Maaf Sakura, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Pemuda berambut putih keperakan itu nampak menundukan kepala nya dan membuang pandangan asal, enggan untuk menatap secara langsung pada _emerald _yang tengah berkaca-kaca.

Sakit bukan? melihat orang yang kau cinta menangis gara-gara kesalahan mu sendiri.

Sore hari yang menyakitkan bagi pasangan muda ini, baik Kakashi maupun Sakura, keduanya masih tak siap menerima.

"Tapi kenapa kau baru mengatakan nya sekarang?"

Sakura meremas ujung _blouse_ biru muda miliknya hingga membuat kain cantik itu mengusut dibuatnya. Gadis manis bersurai merah jambu itu kini tengah menahan diri supaya tak berderai air mata.

"A-aku.. aku hanya ingin bersama mu lebih lama lagi, kalau aku bilang sejak dulu. Pasti kau akan menjauhi ku." Ungkap nya jujur.

Ya, sejujurnya Kakashi pun tak menginginkan hal ini. Bahkan jika mampu ia ingin menghapus hari ini dari kalender supaya ia bisa menghabis kan lebih banyak waktu dengan kekasih merah muda nya.

"Tapi justru itu! Mengetahui bahwa besok kita tak akan lagi bertemu secara mendadak begini, rasa nya sakit sekali. Jika tau akhirnya begini, aku akan lebih memilih untuk tak mengenal mu sama sekali!" Sakura menatap nanar iris beda warna milik sang pemuda membuat siempunya mata panik dibuatnya.

**BRUGH!**

"Maafkan aku."

Kakashi menarik gadis itu kedalam dekapan nya, memeluknya erat seakan tak ingin melepas nya barang sejenak. Mencoba melupakan segala masalah yang membebaninya dengan berharap tak ada hari esok.

Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ada diposisi Kakashi?

Mengejar impian mu atau tetap disini tanpa melakukan perubahan sama sekali?

Disisi lain dia selangkah lagi mencapai kesuksesan.

Dirinya akan melanjutkan Studi Strata 2 nya dan dia telah di terima disalah satu Universitas favorit yang ada di Amerika yang memang menjadi tujuannya.

Tapi yang menjadi buah simalakama nya saat ini adalah, kekasihnya.

Ia takut meninggalkan Sakura di Jepang. Ia takut memulai suatu hubungan jarak jauh dengan tingkat kesempatan dia pulang diwaktu dekat itu sangat minim. Dia takut dengan ketidak pastian itu.

Bagaimana jika dia tengah bersusah payah berjuang di Negeri orang lalu kekasih nya pindah kelain hati?

Ok mungkin itu kejam, terkesan seperti Kakashi tak mempercayai cinta suci Sakura.

Tapi justru itulah masalahnya.

Kakashi pergi ke Amerika bukan lah hanya sehari dua hari, melainkan 7 tahun lama nya.

Setelah lulus S2 nanti dia akan di kontrak oleh salah satu Perusahaan besar yang telah terkoneksi dengan Universitas tersebut dengan masa kontrak minimal 5 tahun.

Selama itu pula dirinya tak diizinkan bolak balik ke kampung halaman dengan alasan sepele seperti 'liburan', 'kangen kampung halaman' dan lainnya kecuali dalam tugas resmi.

Menyiksa memang tapi itu adalah langkah awal menuju kesuksesan baginya.

Jadi apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Kenapa juga harus melanjutkan ke sana? Apa pendidikan di Jepang tak cukup? Lagi pula penghasilan mu sekarang di Perusahaan keluarga saja sudah lebih dari cukup kan Kakashi? Apa yang kau kejar lagi?"

Sakura kini berderai airmata setelah sebelumnya dia sempat tenang karena berada didalam dekapan Kakashi.

"Aku, ingin membuat mu lebih bahagia lagi Sakura. Persaingan di dunia bisnis kini sangat memprihatinkan dan aku masih belum cukup ilmu untuk memahami itu. Aku mohon bersabar lah sedikit lagi, aku janji aku akan pulang untuk meminang mu setelah semuanya beres."

Kakashi mencoba untuk mengukir senyuman manis meskipun nyata nya sulit.

Isak tangis Sakura yang masih berada dalam dekapannya seakan menusuk langsung dalam dada nya.

Sakit sekali.

"Bawa aku ke Amerika kalau begitu, kita kan bisa tinggal bersama."

Dua pasang tangan kurusnya ia lingkarkan pada punggung sang pemuda yang telah menjadi kekasih nya selama 4 tahun lama nya.

"Aku tak bisa membawa mu Sakura, disana aku akan tinggal disebuah _apartement_ milik Universitas dan akan berbagi tempat tinggal dengan mahasiswa lainnya. Itu bukan milik pribadi."

Pelukan Sakura semakin mengerat begitu ia mendengar kenyataan nya.

Semakin di dengar semakin pahit rasa nya.

Ini adalah kali pertamanya mereka berpisah dengan jarak yang amat sangat jauh.

Senja kali ini terasa begitu menyakitkan sepertinya, semilir angin yang biasa menyejukan pun terasa menusuk tepat ke jantung.

Apa kah bisa mereka menjalani nya?

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 5 bulan sejak Kakashi pamit pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Jepang.

Selama itu pula putra tunggal keluarga Hatake itu tak menghubunginya sama sekali.

Panik? Tentu.

Itu yang Sakura rasakan sekarang.

Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan sang kekasih.

Apa ia sehat? Apa ia makan dengan benar? Apa ia baik-baik saja? Apa semua nya berjalan lancar? Tak ada satupun dari pertanyaan itu yang terjawab.

Sakura sudah beratus-ratus kali mencoba menghubungi Kakashi dan juga mengirimi pesan singkat tapi tak ada respon yang berarti.

Terakhir kali ia menghubungi Kakashi, nomor nya tak aktif. Ada kemungkinan dia mengganti nomor telepon dan memakai nomor warga Negara Amerika tapi apakah sulit untuk memberi tahu lebih dulu dengan nomor baru? Setidaknya jangan sampai meninggalkan nya begitu saja dengan segala rasa dan harap-harap cemas nya.

Apakah ini akan berhasil?

"Masih belum ada kabar dari Kakashi?" Ino mendudukan dirinya di bangku samping Sakura dan menyodorkannya sekaleng cola.

"Mau?" Sakura mengangguk pelan dan mulai menenggak isi dari kaleng itu, otak nya masih penuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang keadaan Kakashi, mungkin sekaleng cola yang dibeli Ino untuk nya dapat meringankan beban nya.

"Entah, aku tak tau harus apa. Dia sama sekali tak memberi kabar pada ku, Ino." Gadis merah jambu ini menundukan kepala nya dalam, tengkuknya terasa diberi beban berat sampai-sampai ia tak kuat mengangkat kepalanya sendiri.

"Huft." Ino menghela nafas berat, setidaknya ia tau seperti apa perasaan Sakura sekarang.

Bagaimana ia bisa tenang dan tak memikirkan persoalan jika ternyata pacarmu yang kau tunggu-tunggu malah menghilang dengan waktu yang cukup lama.

Curiga? Itu pasti yang pertama kali menyambangi pikirannya.

Prasangka buruk? Tentu saja.

Khawatir terjadi sesuatu? Sudah pasti.

Sekarang pun ia tengah mengalaminya, Shikamaru pergi keluar kota untuk bekerja, maka jelas ia paham apa yang dirasakan Sakura.

"Sabar dulu saja, pasti dia punya alasan atas ketidak jelasan kabarnya itu." Ino mengelus punggung sang sahabat dari kecilnya itu dengan lembut. Mencoba memberi kekuatan dan harapan bahwa semua nya baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa kau tak melanjutkan kuliah Ino? Kau tau? Aku sangat kesepian saat dikampus. Kakashi sudah tak ada di kampus dan tak ada kau juga disana." Sakura memandang lekat-lekat buku teori yang memiliki ukuran setebal batu bata didepannya itu dengan seksama.

Kini mereka tengah berada di Taman Kota setelah sebelumnya Sakura yang meminta Ino menemui nya.

"Yah kau tau sendiri, orang tua ku kan ingin aku melanjutkan usaha keluarga ini. Setelah menikah nanti mungkin aku akan membuka cabang toko bunga baru."

Langit senja terasa menyejukan disore hari seperti ini, warna nya yang jingga dipadu dengan dinginnya semilir angin sore membuat perasaan nyaman tersendiri bagi yang merasakannya. Senja yang sangat berbeda dengan senja saat terakhir kali ia bersama Kakashi.

"Usaha keluarga ya?"

Seketika Sakura ingat pada Kakashi yang juga melanjutkan bisnis keluarga, namun karena suatu permasalahan, itulah yang membuatnya harus pergi dari Jepang dan menyelesaikan Studi nya.

"Aku yakin, Kakashi pasti akan mengabari mu Sakura, mana mungkin ia meninggalkan mu begitu saja, iya kan?"

Ya, mungkin saja iya.

Sakura memandang lurus kedepan, dimana ibu-ibu tengah menggiring anak mereka pulang karena senja mulai datang.

"Ino!"

Seruan dari arah belakang mereka seketika mengagetkan mereka berdua. Ino dan Sakura kompak menolehkan kepala mereka berbarengan.

"Eh? Shika?! Kau ada disini?" Ino nampak terkejut mendapati tunangannya kini telah berdiri dengan tegap di belakang mereka, seorang pemuda berjas hitam dengan kuncir tingginya.

"Iya,aku pulang ke tokyo. Maaf tak mengabarimu lebih dulu. Aku kerumah tapi kau tak ada. Ibu bilang kau ke taman menemui Sakura." Shikamaru berjalan mendekati mereka, telapak tangannya yang lebar ia sembunyikan didalam saku celananya.

"Kau bilang baru bisa pulang tahun depan." Ino langsung memeluk Shikamaru begitu pria ini ada didepannya, rasa rindu itu tiba-tiba tak bisa dibendung. tak perduli sekitar Taman yang masih ramai pengunjung tak perduli juga dengan kenyataan bahwa Sakura masih ada disana memperhatikan mereka, yang Ino tau saat ini adalah ia ingin melampiaskan semua rasa rindunya.

"Aku datang untuk mengurusi kepindahanku, Aku ditarik dari kantor cabang di Okinawa untuk ke kantor pusat disini." Terang Shikamaru yang jelas saja membuat Ino membelalakan matanya.

"Sungguh? Jadi sekarang kita bisa bersama lagi? Kau tak akan pergi jauh lagi?" Iris _aquamarine_ itu nampak berkaca-kaca, atas pertanyaan Ino barusan lantas dijawab oleh Shikamaru dengan anggukan.

"Shika!" Ino memeluk sang tunangan dengan perasaan campur aduk nya. Ada perasaan Tak percaya, terharu dan merasa bersyukur.

Melihat pemandangan mengharukan didepan nya lantas membuat Sakura bahagia juga.

Apakah ini yang akan terjadi jika suatu saat nanti Kakashi menemuinya setelah sekian lama berpisah?

Ino telah mendapatkan pujaan hatinya lagi lalu kapan ia mendapatkan Kakashi kembali?

"Kau janji tak akan pergi jauh lagi?" Ino kembali bersuara setelah ia merasa tenang dan tak menangis lagi.

"Tentu." Shikamaru mengangguk dengan mantap meyakin kan Ino sekali lagi, Gadis dengan surai _blonde_ itu tersenyum sumringah dan lekas kembali memeluknya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura bergetar, ibu nya mengirim pesan supaya ia segera pulang.

"Ino, maaf aku harus pulang sekarang. Ibu mengadakan pesta makan malam kecil-kecilan untuk menyambut ayah yang baru pulang dari Nagoya." Sakura menunjuk layar ponsel nya yang berisi pesan singkat dari ibunya.

"Oh begitu ya? Ya sudah, sampaikan salam ku untuk bibi Mebuki." Sakura menganggukan kepala nya dan segera bergegas meninggalkan sang sahabat dengan tunangannya.

"Ahh gawat, kereta nya sebentar lagi berangkat. Kenapa sih ibu baru memberitahu sekarang." Sakura berlari-lari kecil menuju stasiun bawah tanah mencoba mengejar kereta terakhir jam 6 sore ini yang menuju ke rumah nya.

Jika kereta ini sudah pergi maka ia baru bisa pulang jam 7 malam menunggu kereta selanjutnya. Bisa gagal acara makan malam nya.

**BRUGH!**

"Aduh!"

"Ah!"

Sakura jatuh terduduk setelah sebelumnya ia menubruk seseorang yang muncul secara mendadak dari parkiran mobil.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Nona?" Pemuda pirang itu mengulurkan tangannya setelah ia berhasil bangkit berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, maaf aku buru-buru." Gadis merah muda itu hendak bergegas pergi setelah ia bangkit berdiri sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu menarik tangannya kembali.

"Tunggu dulu, tangan mu terluka." Sakura melihat telapak tangannya yang lecet dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah akibat menjadi topangannya saat terjatuh tadi. Loh kenapa ia bisa tidak menyadarinya?

"Ah tidak apa-apa, hanya luka sedikit." Sakura menarik tangan nya kembali, gadis ini bersih keras mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Tapi itu karena aku, begini saja. Boleh aku minta nomor ponsel mu?" Pemuda itu mengeluarkan ponsel nya dari dalam saku bagian dalam jas hitamnya, pemuda dengan perawakan tinggi tegap, serta pakaian yang ia kenakan jelas menunjukan bahwa ia bukan orang 'biasa' saja itu membuat Sakura bingung.

"Untuk apa?" Gadis itu nampak bingung dimintai nomor oleh orang yang tak dikenalnya, baginya tak etis memberi nomor pribadi pada orang lain seperti ini.

"Untuk memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja, besok aku akan mengatur jadwal untuk menemui mu." Pemuda itu nampak bersungguh-sungguh. Sakura mengernyitkan dahi menyadari betapa gigih nya pria ini dalam hal 'tanggung jawab' sampai-sampai rela mengatur jadwal.

"Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja." Sakura hendak kembali melangkah pergi tapi pemuda ini kembali menghalangi.

"Jangan begitu, izin kan aku menebus kesalahan ku, kalau kau begini malah membuatku merasa bersalah." Gadis musim semi ini nampak berdiam diri, memikirkan apakah perlu memberi nomor pribadi seperti ini.

"Ahh astaga keretanya!"

"Hah?" Pemuda pirang itu nampak kebingungan sedangkan Sakura malah terlihat panik.

"Itu! Kereta nya sudah lewat. Ah bagaimana aku pulang?" Sakura menatap jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kiri nya sambil mengendesah pelan, kesempatannya untuk segera pulang pupus sudah.

"Kalau begitu, biar ku antar pulang. Oh iya aku Namikaze Naruto, kau?"

"Haruno Sakura."

Mereka pun saling menjabat tangan. Lembut dan hangat. pemuda dengan surai pirang serta iris kebiruan itu mampu membuat Sakura terpukau. Ia baru menyadari bahwa pria yang tengah bersih keras 'bertanggung jawab' itu luar biasa tampan. Tingginya, surainya, iris matanya, senyumnya, tangannya, semuanya nampak sempurna.

"Tunggu sebentar." Pemuda itu nampak mengutak atik ponsel nya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo? Ah tiba-tiba aku ada urusan. Aku harus mengantar seseorang. Jadi kau bisa berangkat ke kantor ku sendiri kan? Ke kantor pusat nya. Aku akan menemuimu dan mengurus kepindahanmu nanti. Tunggu saja diruangan ku."

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon nya, pemuda bernama Naruto ini pun segera berbalik membimbing Sakura menuju tempat dimana mobilnya berada.

"Mari ku antar kau pulang."

"Terimakasih."

Menerima uluran kebaikan hati pemuda itu mungkin ada bagus nya dari pada ia harus menunggu sampai jam 7 malam nanti bukan?

**XxX**

.

.

.

.

"Sakura? Oy Sakura!"

Ino menjentikan jarinya didepan wajah Sakura membuat wanita itu terkesiap. Wanita _blonde_ dengan atasan rajut_ oversize_ nya itu nampak menggeleng pelan.

"Eh? Kau memanggil ku?"

"Ya tentu saja! Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Sejak tadi aku memanggilmu tapi kau seperti tuli mendadak. Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Wanita beriris istimewa itu tengah menata bunga-bunga_ anemone_ putih menjadi sebuah buket pernikahan, seseorang telah memesan nya kemarin dan akan dikirim jam 10 pagi ini.

"Iya.Tiba-tiba aku teringat kenangan masa lalu." Sakura meraih setangkai bunga _bakung_ _lampu_ berwarna merah muda dari sebuah pot besar disamping _counter _meja kasir dan mengelus kelopaknya.

"Eh? Dengan siapa? Naruto? Kakashi?" Ino meletakan buket bunga itu diatas meja _counter_ yang ada dibelakang dirinya, tepat didepan Sakura dan mulai tertarik untuk mendengarkan.

"Kedua nya."

"Eh? Sungguh?" Ino menarik kursi didepan meja _counter_ dan memperhatikan Sakura dengan seksama.

"Mmm, entah kenapa aku merasa ini janggal. Takdir kah? Yang satu pergi kemudian yang satu lainnya datang mengisi kekosongan. Lalu sekarang kedua nya pergi." Ia meletakan kembali bunga _bakung lampu _ke tempatnya dan mulai memainkan jari-jarinya diatas meja, menyentuh bulir-bulir air yang berasal dari gelas bekas lemon _ice_ miliknya.

"Mana yang paling berkesan bagi mu?"

Mendengar Ino tiba-tiba berbicara membuat wanita merah muda itu menatap nya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Isi kepala nya yang sekarang seperti di kuras habis itu tak siap untuk mendapat pertanyaan.

"Berkesan apa nya? Kedatangannya? Kenangannya?" Sakura menopang dagu nya dengan telapak tangan kiri nya, berat kepala sepertinya tak mampu ia topang hanya dengan leher jenjangnya.

Hari ini rasa nya begitu berat setelah kemarin kejadian bertemunya lagi ia dengan sang mantan kekasih yang tiba-tiba datang menawarkan diri mengutarakan kalimat maaf yang terlambat juga pernyataan cinta dari Naruto, belum lagi fakta bahwa Karin dan Kushina mengetahui keberadaan Shinachiku.

Rasa nya sudah banyak sekali kejadian tak terduga yang terjadi kemarin, dan jika boleh jujur ia masih tak siap menghadapi semua kenyataan tiba-tiba itu.

"Kepergiannya."

"Bodoh! Dimana-mana kebanyakan orang akan membicarakan kenangan yang manis, kenapa malah kepergiannya? bukan kah itu sakit?" Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dipikirkan sahabatnya.

"Justru itu, mana yang paling membuat mu sakit?" Pernyataan Ino kali ini membuat nya tertegun, sakit? Bukan kah kedua nya sama-sama membuat sakit?

"Entah." Setelah sekian lama ia menimang, dirasa kedua nya tak ada artinya. Sepertinya ia sudah kebal.

"Biar ku tebak, Naruto?" Ino menopang dagu nya dengan kedua belah tangannya, memperhatikan sang sahabat yang sekarang tengah membelalakan matanya terkejut dengan pendengarannya.

"Eh? Kenapa Naruto? Aku yakin sejak awal pun kau tau, dia hanyalah 'pasangan pengganti'. Jadi mana mungkin kepergiannya lebih sakit dari pada Kakashi."

Ino menghela nafas berat mendengar jawaban Sakura yang menurutnya tidak memuaskan, ia yakin Sakura kembali mencoba menutupi fakta dirinya sendiri.

"Kau yakin? Justru karena itu, makanya sakitnya lebih terasa. Karena sejak awal kau menganggap dia hanya teman. Lama-lama perasaan itu tumbuh tak terkendali karena nyaman. Bukan kah kau menyukai nya sampai bersusah-susah payah mencari perhatiannya? Kau bahkan rela dengan mudah nya memberikan yang pertama bagi mu untuk nya, dari situ pun jelas sekali dia lebih istimewa dibanding Kakashi."

Penjelasan Ino yang panjang itu membuat Sakura kembali diam seribu bahasa, ia tertegun, setidaknya mungkin apa yang Ino bilang ada benarnya.

"Aku rasa kau perlu membuka hatimu lagi Sakura, tak ada salah nya kan? Cobalah menjalin hubungan yang serius lagi seperti dulu. Aku tak mengatakan Naruto lebih baik tapi kalian telah memiliki Shina sekarang. Mana yang lebih menyakiti mu sebenarnya?"

Mendengar itu membuat amarah Sakura tiba-tiba tersulut, menurutnya Ino seakan-akan tak memahami perasaan nya.

"Mereka itu sama saja Ino! Sama-sama menyakitiku! Mereka terlalu egois dengan diri sendiri. Baik Kakashi atau Naruto kedua nya meninggalkan ku demi karir nya. Memang mereka pikir aku ini apa? Lebih penting karir kah dari pada perasaan ku? Tak ada yang lebih baik diantara mereka."

Mendengar nada bicara Sakura yang tiba-tiba naik satu oktaf membuat Ino tersentak. Ia menghela nafas pelan dan kembali berkata.

"Tapi Sakura, apa kau yakin tak memiliki rasa lagi pada Naruto?" Menurut Ino, hubungan Sakura dan Naruto perlu diperbaiki, mereka telah memiliki Shina sekarang. Tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja bukan? Maka sebagai sahabat, Ino jelas ingin membantu. Kali ini sepertinya ia harus ikut andil dalam permasalahan hidup Sakura. Meskipun ia tau, ia tak berhak atas itu.

"Tidak! Tidak ada sama sekali." Jawaban Sakura yang tiba-tiba setelah beberapa menit ia terdiam itu membuat Ino semakin yakin, Sakura terlalu menutup diri, ia mencoba menampik dan menyembunyikan perasaan nya sendiri.

"Aku tau, kau trauma pada perasaan yang di sebut cinta. Tapi apa salah membuka kembali perasaan itu dan coba untuk menerima salah satunya? Semua nya pernah melakukan kesalahan, Sakura. Kakashi dengan kesalahannya meninggalkan mu demi karir masa depannya, dan Naruto yang meninggalkan mu dan 'tak mengakui' Shina. Kedua nya membuat suatu kesalahan dan kau juga membuat kesalahan, apa kau tak menyadarinya? kau yang salah tak mau mengerti keinginan Kakashi padahal itu ia lakukan demi masa depan kalian dan kau malah cepat-cepat memutuskan bahwa Kakashi tak mencintaimu lagi dan kesalahan mu pada Naruto, kau tak menjelaskan apapun pada nya tentang perasaan mu, tentang hati mu, tentang harapanmu yang berharap mendapat balasan dan juga tentang Shina. Semua nya pernah melakukan nya termasuk kalian bertiga. Kau ingin mereka memahami hati mu tapi kau sendiri tak memahami hati mereka. Mereka tak sepenuhnya salah, justru kau yang membuatnya serba rumit, Sakura. sekarang aku mohon pada mu. Jangan egois memikirkan diri sendiri, pikirkan lagi Shina. Dia butuh ayah nya. Berhenti lari dari kenyataan dan malah menambahnya dengan kebohongan."

Sakura meneteskan air mata. sesak didadanya semakin menyiksa, apa yang Ino katakan memang begitu adanya. Setidak nya ia memang sadar bahwa semua kesalah pahaman ini ada tanggung jawabnya juga.

Tentang Kakashi yang pergi tanpa kabar kemudian setelah Kakashi kembali menghubunginya, ia dengan cepat memutuskan hubungan karena mengira Kakashi sudah tak mencintainya, seketika ia menyesal. Apakah jika dulu ia tak mengatakan kalimat perpisahan itu maka mereka akan tetap bahagia sampai sekarang? Salahnya memang yang tak sabaran.

Dan tentang Naruto, jelas ia pun andil dalam masalah ini. Ia yang langsung berspekulasi bahwa Naruto meremehkan nya tanpa menjelaskan apapun atau memberikan bukti falid lain nya justru malah menghindar dan menyembunyikan Shina.

Bukan kah semua masalah berawal dari keegoisannya?

Benarkan?

Jika memang begitu maka apa yang Ino ucapkan tak ada salah nya.

Lalu apakah ia harus membuka hatinya?

"A-aku hanya tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan Ino." Sakura menjatuhkan kepala nya diatas lipatan tangannya diatas meja, mencoba menghilangkan pening yang tiba-tiba melanda.

"Mudah sebenarnya, pahami perasaan mu dan buang dendam itu, itu saja. Sekarang aku tanya, sebenarnya kau masih menyimpan perasaan pada siapa? Naruto? Atau kakashi?"

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_, terimakasih banyak kau mau menemani dan juga mengizinkan Shina jalan-jalan bersama kami."

Wanita beriris _amethys _itu tampak tersenyum sumringah begitu mengetahui sang wanita bermarga Haruno ini dengan suka rela menerima tawaran mereka kemarin.

Sebelumnya mereka menyambangi kediaman Haruno untuk mencari Sakura namun disana hanya ada Mebuki tapi justru itu, Kushina memanfaatkan hal tersebut untuk meminta maaf atas segala nya bersama Naruto dan juga Minato, kemudian Mebuki memberitahu mereka bahwa Sakura ada di toko bunga.

Dan akhirnya disini lah mereka sekarang. Didalam mobil _Porsche Cayenne _biru milik Naruto menuju taman bermain yang dulu pernah dikunjungi Naruto dan Shina. Itu adalah tempat yang Shina pilih sendiri, katanya ia mau pergi kesana lagi.

"Tidak masalah bi, aku juga sedang senggang hari ini." Sakura menjawab nya dengan santai meskipun terkadang masih tak nyaman berada dalam satu atmosfer bersama keluarga Naruto, rasa nya aneh meskipun mereka semua bertingkah biasa saja.

Apalagi saat ini ada Minato, pertama kali bagi Sakura bertemu dengan ayah Naruto itu. Dia adalah orang yang santai dan biasa saja. Tak ada kesan garang atau galak disana. Meski begitu tetap saja, perasaan was-was bagi Sakura itu ada.

"Oh iya, toko bunga itu milik mu dan juga teman mu ya? Aku dengar dari Naruto dan Karin, kau punya butik juga. Sudah berapa lama?" Kushina kembali bertanya, mencoba meramaikan suasana yang terkesan sangat canggung ini.

iya mengerti, Sakura mungkin butuh waktu untuk membiasakan diri. Maka dari itu iya coba membimbing kehangatan.

"Iya, butik itu milik ku dan juga teman ku itu, kami sudah menekuni bisnis ini sejak 6 atau 7 tahun yang lalu." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum dan kembali memperhatikan Shina yang tengah bermain dengan mobil-mobilan nya serta robot _action figure _milik nya.

"Ah sungguh? Ya ampun kau ini benar-benar wanita yang luar biasa ya, bisa menekuni suatu bisnis sampai selama itu dan juga sukses. Kalau aku di beri kesempatan membuka suatu usaha oleh Minato-_kun_, rasa nya tak akan mampu berjalan sampai hitungan tahun." Kushina tertawa yang kemudian disusul tawa dari Minato mendengar celotehan istrinya yang memang ada benarnya sedangkan Naruto dan Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Omong-omong, siapa nama teman mu itu? Dia putri keluarga Yamanaka ya?" Kushina kembali bertanya begitu ia puas tertawa, wanita dengan surai merah itu nampaknya selalu bersemangat.

"Iya, nama nya Ino. Dia sahabat ku sejak kecil jadi kami membangun usaha ini bersama." Mendengarnya membuat Kushina menganggukan kepala nya paham.

"Minato-_kun_, apa kau mengenal keluarga Yamanaka?" Kushina bertanya pada sang suami yang kini tengah duduk di bangku depan samping Naruto yang tengah mengemudi.

"Sepertinya tidak, aku tidak punya kolega bisnis dari keluarga Yamanaka." Pria yang sudah memasuki usia pertengahan kepala 5 itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Putri keluarga Yamanaka yang bekerjasama dengan Sakura itu istri Shikamaru." Naruto yang sedari tadi membisu itu tiba-tiba angkat bicara, mendengar nya membuat Kushina dan Minato membelalakan matanya.

"Ohh istrinya Shikamaru ya?" Minato menganggukan kepala nya paham, ia jelas mengenal siapa Shikamaru, pemuda cerdas yang pernah magang di kantor cabang di Okinawa dulu yang kemudian ditarik ke kantor pusat di sini. Pemuda yang selalu membuatnya terpukau dengan ide-ide cerdasnya.

"Bukan kah dia sudah punya anak?" Minato bertanya tepat saat Naruto menginjak pedal rem karena lampu tiba-tiba berpendar merah.

"Iya, mereka sudah memiliki seorang putra, seumuran dengan Shina. Bahkan mereka satu sekolah." Sakura kali ini yang menjawab pertanyaan Minato. Mendengarnya membuat Kushina tersenyum sumringah. Bukan, bukan karena isi jawabannya tapi karena ia sadar, sekarang Sakura tanpa ragu ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka. Terlebih lagi saat Minato yang bertanya. Perlahan-lahan kecanggungan itu pun sirna.

"Oh ya?"

"Iya Kakek. dia teman ku, nama nya Shikadai. Dia sangat pintar. Selalu dapat nilai sempurna." Ucap nya bersemangat, Kali ini Shina yang menjawab pertanyaan dari sang Kakek, bocah kecil yang tengah duduk diantara Kushina dan Sakura itu mengangguk dengan antusias. ia selalu mengagumi sahabatnya itu. Menurutnya, Shikadai layak untuk dijadikan panutan selain ibunya, karena bocah dengan kuncir tinggi itu pintar dalam segala hal kecuali olahraga, ia selalu malas-malasan. Untuk yang ini tidak selayaknya ia jadikan panutan. Lagi pula sejak dulu Shina sudah menyukai olahraga.

"Begitu ya? Tapi bukan kah Shina juga pintar? Nenek bilang nilaimu selalu bagus, kau banyak mendapat nilai 98." Minato menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat cucunya yang sekarang nampak terkejut.

"Eh? Nenek tau dari mana? Nenek mengintip buku-buku tugas ku ya?" Bocah pirang itu bersungut-sungut membuat Kushina, Minato dan Naruto yang melihat dari kaca tengah tertawa melihat tingkah nya yang imut.

"Hahaha iya, Nenek lihat dari buku mu kemarin, tapi bukan kah 98 juga nilai yang tinggi? Berarti kau anak yang pintar juga loh Shina, kau tidak tau kan? Papa mu dulu tak pernah mendapat nilai sebesar itu."

"Ibu!"

Mendengar dirinya disebut-sebut membuat Naruto memajukan bibir sambil bersemu merah. Ah ayolah, tentu saja dia malu. Itu bukan lah hal yang patut untuk dibanggakan kan?

"Eh? Benar kah? Papa nakal ya maka nya tidak dapat nilai yang tinggi. Apa Nenek tidak memarahi Papa?" Shina kembali menoleh ke arah sang Nenek yang tengah tertawa melihat putranya bersemu merah.

"Nenek sudah memarahi nya, tapi Papa mu saja yang bebal."

"Ibu!"

Suara gelak tawa itu mendominasi lagi. Minato, Kushina dan Shina yang tertawa, Naruto yang bersungut-sungut. Bukan kah ini terlihat seperti figure sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia? Belum lagi panggilan itu, Nenek? Kakek? Papa? Shina memanggil mereka dengan sebutan itu tanpa ragu, padahal Sakura belum mengatakan apa-apa atau pun menyuruhnya.

Semudah itu kah Shina menerima keluarga Naruto? Seketika ia merasa terasingkan. Terasingkan karena ia merasa hanya dirinya lah yang belum menerima mereka. Tidak Minato, tidak Kushina tidak pula Naruto. Dia belum menerima satupun dari mereka semua hadir dalam kisah hidupnya bersama sang putra.

Tapi justru malah putra nya yang menerima lebih dulu. Apa benar yang Ino kata kan? Perlukah ia menerima? Sebenarnya siapa pula yang masih berada dalam hati nya? Naruto kah? Sejak perbincangan tak terduga nya dengan Ino tadi, kepala nya penuh dengan pemikiran itu. Tentang dirinya yang harus membuka hati dan tentang perasaan Shina yang menginginkan ayah nya.

Entah mengapa semua nya terasa perlahan-lahan memudar, lebih tepatnya dendam dan beban. lama kelamaan Sakura merasa dendam nya sejak dulu itu mulai menghilang. Ia berfikir, tak selayaknya juga ia terus-terusan egois dalam hal ini.

Ternyata yang Ino dan ibu nya katakan terasa membuka kembali fikirannya. Ini tidak benar, hidup dengan dendam itu tidak benar. Sebagai sesosok ibu, ia selayaknya harus memikirkan perasaan putra sematawayang nya.

Melihat Shina yang tertawa bahagia bersama keluarga Naruto seperti ini, apakah pantas ia menarik kembali dan memisah kan mereka? Tapi atas dasar apa? Mereka tak menyakiti Shina sedikitpun, justru malah sebaliknya.

Mereka memperlakukan Shina sebaik mungkin bahkan menuruti apapun yang Shina mau, padahal jika boleh dikatakan bahwa Shina hanyalah sebuah 'kesalahan' yang di perbuat Naruto dan juga Sakura, tapi mereka memperlakukannya bagaikan putra raja, jadi apa alasan yang tepat untuknya menarik Shina kembali?

Dendam?

Jika dilihat kembali, Naruto telah bersusah payah menunjukan rasa cinta nya, rasa tulusnya. Pandangannya ketika menatap iris _emerald_ Shina, dia bagaikan seorang pria yang amat sangat menyayangi putra nya.

Lalu haruskah hukuman itu diterima nya lagi setelah dijalaninya selama 6 tahun lama nya? Masih perlu kah Sakura menahan mereka bertemu? Tapi berapa lama lagi? 5 tahun? 10 tahun? Atau memang tidak sama sekali? Lalu mereka akan hidup masing-masing seakan tidak kenal satu sama lain? Terdengar kejam sekali.

Yang Ino katakan benar, lupakan dendam dan terima salah satu nya. Semudah itu menjalani hidup sebenarnya. Sangat mudah kalau saja ego nya tak merajai hati dan pikirannya.

Matahari hari ini seakan mencoba menunjukan jati dirinya, sinarnya yang cerah mencoba menyampaikan pada wanita malang yang gundah dengan hati nya ini bahwa bersusah hati bukan lah hal yang baik. bagaimana dengan nikmati saja dan jalani segala keindahan alam ini dengan perasaan lega tanpa dendam?

"Kita sampai!" Seruan Kushina membuat Sakura terkesiap, saking sibuknya dengan pikirannya sendiri membuat dirinya tak menyadari bahwa mereka telah sampai kini.

"Yeayyy!!! Papa, nanti kita naik biang lala lagi ya?!!" Shina yang amat sangat bersemangat itu segera melepas _safety belt_ begitu menyadari _roller coaster_ dan biang lala kini bisa ia lihat dari parkiran.

"Iya nanti naik itu." Naruto keluar dari mobil nya disusul Minato dan Kushina yang membantu Shina turun dari dalam. Sakura turun paling akhir.

Meskipun dengan perasaan masih tak yakin dan langkah ragu-ragu serta pikiran 'apakah ia patut berada dalam lingkungan keluarga ini', toh nyatanya kaki nya bergerak sendiri. Ikut dalam 'perkumpulan' yang seharusnya tidak ia masuki. Stress yang ia derita membuatnya linglung kini. Sering kali hati dan otak nya tak pernah sama.

Rambutnya yang sekarang panjang sebawah bahu itu nampak terbang dimainkan angin, melihat nya kesusahan menata rambut membuat Naruto terpesona. Betapa cantik nya dia. Rambut merah muda, kaki jenjang, badan langsing yang dibalut dengan _square pattern dress_ selutut berwarna hijau senada dengan iris nya yang memukau, cukup membuat Naruto terdiam ditempat saat itu juga.

"Papa!" Seruan dari Shina mengejutkannya, bocah pirang itu menarik ujung lengan bajunya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Papa ini kenapa sih? Shina panggil dari tadi. sudah dulu memperhatikan Mama nya, Shina tau kok Mama memang cantik." Ucapan Shina jelas membuat Sakura bersemu merah sedangkan Minato dan Kushina nampak menahan dirinya supaya tak tertawa.

Bocah kecil dengan rambut emas berkilat ditimpa sinar matahari itu kembali bersungut-sungut, sepertinya sekarang itu adalah hobby nya. Ia tak suka ketika orang lain tak memperhatikannya apalagi ayahnya. Ya wajar memang apalagi untuk ukuran dirinya yang kurang kasih sayang seorang ayah.

"Eh? Papa tidak memperhatikan Mama tuh." Elaknya kikuk, menggaruk belakang kepala nya sambil membuang pandangan asal. Kecanggungan yang nyata yang dibuat oleh putranya.

"Jadi Papa tak memperhatikan Mama? Wanita mana yang Papa perhatikan? Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Ini pelanggaran! Aku kasih Papa kartu kuning, Papa tidak boleh memperhatikan wanita lain selain Mama tau!" Bocah yang usia nya hampir 7 tahun itu bersidekap dada sebagai tanpa bahwa ia tidak suka.

"Shina ini bilang apa sih?" Sakura menghampiri putra nya dengan rasa malu luar biasa, tidak menyangka bahwa putra nya dapat berkata begitu yang membuat dirinya malu. Bocah seusianya ini tidak sepatutnya berkata seperti itu, memang sepertinya layak bagi orang tua untuk memperhatikan apa yang di tonton sang anak sebelum ia mempelajarinya dan mempraktekannya dalam dunia nyata. dasar sinetron laknat.

"Jadi Papa mu tidak boleh liat Nenek ya Shina?" Kushina berjongkok didepan bocah pirang itu sambil tertawa sumringah. Bukannya merasa tidak setuju seperti apa yang Sakura pikirkan justru Kushina bertingkah sebaliknya, tersenyum sumringah dan terlihat bangga dengan apa yang dikatakan cucunya. aneh memang. Jaman sekarang apa yang dilakukan anak kecil pasti saja masih menimbulkan kesan 'lucu' meskipun menjurus ke hal dewasa seperti ini.

"Boleh! Nenek Kushi lalu Nenek Mebu dan juga bibi Ino, Papa boleh melihatnya tapi kalau wanita lain jangan! Aku M A R A H!" Shina sengaja menekan kan kata marah disana, ingin menunjukan bahwa ia bersunguh-sungguh tak suka pada hal itu, melihat tingkah lucu nya membuat Naruto ikut tertawa.

"Ok, Papa tidak akan memperhatikan wanita lain selain Mama. Kartu kuning nya baru satu kan? Jadi masih ada kesempatan buat Papa?" Naruto menggendong Shina kedalam pelukannya dan mulai memimpin berjalan didepan, bocah itu menganggukan kepala nya mantap.

Tunggu, Shina memberi kesempatan untuk Naruto semudah itu. Dia baru memberi 1 kartu kuning tadi. Lalu sudah berapa kartu yang Sakura berikan untuk Naruto? Kenapa begitu sulit baginya memaafkan Naruto.

Sakura memperhatikan punggung pria itu dengan seksama. Sosok nya, yang pernah ada dihatinya menggantikan posisi Kakashi.

Benarkah 'pernah'?

Jadi sekarang sudah tidak ada? Begitu?

Seketika sisi dalam hatinya yang paling dalam merasa tidak setuju. Ia mulai memberontak. Otak dan hatinya berseteru. Otaknya berkata 'tidak!' Sedang hatinya berkata 'iya!' Keduanya sama keras nya.

Mana yang benar?

Melihat Shina yang dengan nyaman berada dalam gendongan sang ayah membuat Sakura makin yakin, putra nya sangat amat menginginkan ayah nya.

Begitu pula Naruto, ia menggendong Shina sangat hati-hati, seakan-akan ingin memberikan kenyamanan yang lebih pada sang putra.

Lalu apa kah ia tega memisahkan mereka berdua? Tak sampai hati rasa nya.

"Mama sini! Jangan jauh-jauh dong." Shina melambaikan tangannya meminta Sakura lebih dekat pada nya dan Naruto, membuat sang pria berhenti dan memilih menunggu, Melihat itu jelas membuat Sakura segera berlari kecil menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan? sedari tadi ku lihat kau banyak melamun, kalau memang iya, harusnya kau tak usah memaksakan diri untuk ikut bersama kami." Mendengar Naruto yang tiba-tiba bertanya, lekas Sakura menjawabnya dengan gelengan.

Bukan, bukan dirinya yang sakit tapi hati dan pikirannya yang patut diperhatikan. Lelah rasanya mencoba menghindar, bagai berlari dalam sebuah roda _jogging wheel_, secepat apapun ia berlari toh akan tetap menemui titik yang sama. Melelahkan bukan?

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya singkat.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau sudah makan?" Kushina berhenti dari rutinitas berjalannya dan berputar ke belakang demi melihat Sakura serta Naruto disana.

"Aku sudah makan." Jawab nya yang tentu saja berbohong, ketimbang makan dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu untuk berpikir. Menentukan masa depan nya dan juga sang putra. mana mungkin mau gagal lagi untuk yang kesekian kali kan? setidaknya ia berdoa dalam hati apapun itu pilihan yang akan dipilihnya nanti, semoga itu bukan lah kesalahan lagi.

"Kami juga sudah makan. Kalau begitu Shina mau naik apa?" Wanita dengan surai merah panjang itu menghampiri sang cucu yang berada dalam gendongan ayah nya, menyaksikan dengan seksama tingkah sang bocah.

Bocah kecil itu nampak meletakan jari telunjuknya ke dagu dan berfikir, mendongakan kepala nya keatas menatap langit yang didominasi putih biru serta awan yang hilir mudik pamit meninggalkan posisinya.

"Aku mau naik biang lala sama Papa, tapi aku mau kembang gula dulu." Bocah itu menunjuk sebuah _stand_ penjual kembang gula, Naruto yang paham dengan permintaan putra nya lekas beranjak dari sana dan menghampiri _stand_ yang dimaksudnya.

Selagi Naruto dan Shina pergi membeli kembang gula, Minato dan Kushina duduk pada sebuah kursi panjang dipinggir jalan setapak.

"Terimakasih banyak telah memberi kami cucu yang luar biasa seperti Shinachiku."

Minato tiba-tiba membuka suara membuat Sakura menolehkan kepala nya.

Lagi-lagi mereka menerima Shina dengan mudahnya. Sakura menunduk, menatap sepasang _flat shoes_ hitam yang tengah ia kenakan. Sepertinya rasa _paranoid _dalam dirinya tentang respon keluarga Naruto sudah sepatutnya dibuang jauh-jauh. toh sekarang dia sudah lihat sendiri kan? bagaimana mereka bersikap?

"Terimakasih juga telah menerima putra ku sebagai cucu kalian dengan suka rela." Ucapan nya membuat Kushina dan Minato terkejut.

Apa Sakura kini menerima mereka? Apa Sakura telah melihat perjuangan mereka yang berusaha keras untuk diterima?

Entahlah, yang jelas sekarang apapun yang ia ucapkan barusan terlontar begitu saja tanpa diperintah. Lagi-lagi otaknya tak kuasa, kalah oleh hatinya.

Sakura mendongakan kepala nya, melihat figure Naruto yang jauh didepan sana tengah menyodorkan 1 kembang gula warna warni berukuran besar kepada putra nya yang langsung diterima dengan girang oleh Shina.

Mungkin memang sudah waktunya, sudah waktu nya ia menerima.

Pelan-pelan saja maka semua nya akan baik-baik saja.

Sepertinya.

.

.

.

.

"Mama! Senyumnya jangan seperti itu dong! yang ikhlas, jadi jelek tau difotonya."

Shina kembali mengomel, memarahi sang ibunda yang terlihat setengah-setengah dalam melakukan sesuatu, padahal kalau foto ini bagus, ia berniat menggambarnya ulang dan menjadikannya sebagai pajangan pameran sekolah diakhir semester.

"Iya-iya, maaf. ayo ulangi." Wanita merah jambu itu mendengus, memutar bola mata nya bosan dan mati-matian tersenyum lebar demi sang putra sematawayang.

"_Cheers!_"

**CKREK!**

"Wah! hasilnya bagus Shina!" Kushina yang duduk disebrang Sakura menunjuk layar ponselnya dengan senyum sumringah, menunjukan pada sang cucu apa yang barusan ditangkap layarnya.

"Wah benar! Papa! papa nanti tolong cetakin fotonya dong! Shina mau gambar ini!" bocah ini terlalu bersemangat, dan juga bawel. Naruto yang tengah meminum _ekspresso_nya nampak bersusah payah mengangguk berulang kali demi menenangkan Shina yang nampak nya masih belum percaya bahwa sang ayah mau melakukan nya demi dirinya.

"Mama nanti sebelum liburan musim panas datang, kita akan adakan pameran gambar hasil karya siswa loh, mama datang ya! papa juga! Oiya karena Nenek Mebu dan kakek Kiza tidak ada, nanti Shina akan gambar mereka disini." Shina menunjuk dua sisi ruang yang kosong dari foto tadi yang memungkinkan baginya untuk menggambar 'orang tambahan' itu.

"Nanti nenek boleh datang? nenek juga mau lihat hasil gambar cucu pintar nenek ini." Kushina tersenyum melihat cucu nya mengangguk antusias dengan senyum sumringah masih tak menggeser penglihatan nya dari foto tersebut barang sejengkal pun. dimatanya sekarang terpancar kebahagiaan.

"Mama tidak mau naik wahana? dari tadi mama cuman diam saja, tidak seru kalau liburan seperti ini cuman murung seperti itu. Ayo papa ajak mama naik kora-kora! katanya wahana itu sedang populer dikalangan orang dewasa loh!" Shina mendorong lengan ayahnya yang duduk disebelah kirinya itu dengan sekuat tenaga membuat siempunya lengan kaget dibuatnya. Shina ini sepertinya 'terlalu dewasa' untuk ukuran bocah seperti dirinya.

Lagipula sejak kapan itu? opini tentang kora-kora yang populer dikalangan orang dewasa?

"Ayo papa!" bocah itu kembali memaksa, iri_s emerald _nya nampak melotot sekuat tenaga.

"Iya-iya! sebentar dong, Shina ga mau ikut?" Naruto kembali bertanya begitu dia melihat sang putra tak bergeming atau pun beranjak dari posisi nya setelah ia bangkit berdiri.

"Tidak, Shina disini saja sama kakek dan nenek lagipula Shina masih mau makan." bocah itu menggeleng pelan kemudian mengangkat kepalan tangan nya yang tengah menggenggam satu stick _corn dog_ isi sosis dan _mozarrela _nya.

"Mau naik kora-kora?" Setelah mendengar alasan sang putra akhirnya ia memberanikan diri bertanya dan menawarkan pada Sakura yang tengah duduk di samping kiri nya.

Wanita itu nampak menimang sejenak, sejak awal seperti nya ide naik kora-kora bukan lah hal yang bagus. Naruto sudah yakin kini bahwa ia akan ditolak, tidak masalah. setidaknya kalau pun itu terjadi, ia hanya perlu duduk kembali seperti semula dan bertingkah seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Ayo." Jawaban dari sebuah suara lembut itu membuat jantung Naruto seperti berhenti berdetak secara mendadak. oh ayolah kenapa sekarang dia jadi bertingkah layaknya anak remaja yang ada dalam drama kacangan yang masih malu-malu menghadapi wanita?

apa karena sekarang situasi nya berbeda? rasanya sekarang ia patut merangkai dulu kata-kata dan menyaringnya sebelum melontarkan nya pada si wanita merah muda yang kestabilan emosi nya masih naik turun itu, karena kalau ia sampai salah bicara, bisa-bisa ia didepak keluar dan tak mendapat kesempatan kembali untuk bersama.

Sakura kini bangkit berdiri, keluar dari himpitan bangku panjang dan juga meja yang sengaja disediakan di lapangan luas ini untuk istirahat makan ataupun sekedar berbincang dan membiarkan Naruto mengikuti tindakannya.

.

.

.

.

Pria muda dengan surai keemasannya serta mata biru secerah langit hari ini dan juga kemeja hitam lengan panjangnya tengah memimpin perjalanan menuju antrian wahana kora-kora didepan sana.

Sesekali dia disibukan dengan kegiatan melihat jam tangannya yang sebenarnya tidak perlu serta dilanjutkan dengan membuka kancing pergelangan dan menarik lengan baju nya sampai sebatas siku, suatu hal yang dia lakukan hanya demi menghilangkan kecanggungan.

"Kau tidak takut ketinggian kan?" Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya tatkala mereka telah sampai didepan antrian kora-kora raksasa sepanjang 100 meter ini.

"Tidak, bukan kah kita sering naik ini berdua dulu?" Sakura menjawabnya acuh sambil sesekali membenarkan posisi rambutnya dan menyelipkan sejuntai poni panjangnya kebelakang telinga.

Sedangkan Naruto nampak terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya, bagaimana ia sampai seceroboh itu bertanya demikian dan bagaimana ia sampai lupa kalau dulu mereka sering naik kora-kora bersama?

"A-aku.. m-maaf aku, lupa." Pria ini nampak menggaruk belakang kepala nya yang tak gatal dengan perasaan tak enak. bagaimana ia bisa merebut hati Sakura kembali kalau diawal saja sudah salah langkah seperti ini?

"Bercanda, aku hanya bercanda. memangnya kapan kau pernah mengajak ku jalan-jalan dulu? kau kan hanya perduli dengan pekerjaan mu." Sakura kembali menjawab dengan santai sambil melangkahkan kaki nya maju ketika antrian mulai bergerak. Wanita ini begitu mudah mempermainkan perasaan Naruto sepertinya.

Rasa lega dan menusuk yang secara bersamaan diterima oleh Naruto tiba-tiba menghinggapi hatinya.

Lega karena tau bahwa itu hanya bohong dan menusuk karena kata-kata nya tadi, yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa dia adalah pria menyebalkan yang tak pernah membuat bahagia seorang wanita. terdengar kejam ya walaupun mungkin kenyataan nya memang begitu.

Kini mereka tengah duduk berdampingan dalam kora-kora raksasa berwarna hijau daun ini, orang-orang masih hilir mudik mencari tempat ternyaman nya sebelum sang penjaga menutup pintu dan memerintahkan mereka untuk menutup besi pelindung dan berpegangan dengan kuat.

Pancaran iris Sakura masih sama, dingin dan terkesan tak menyimpan apa-apa. Haruskah Naruto menyerah saat ini juga?

perlahan-lahan Perahu raksasa ini mulai bergerak berayun, mirip keranjang tidur bayi dengan tingkat ayunan yang lebih ekstream. Lama-lama ayunannya bergerak semakin cepat hingga terasa bahwa perahu besar ini akan terbalik dan menumpahkan seluruh isi nya, terang saja hal ini membuat orang-orang didalam nya berteriak histeris dan saling mengeratkan pegangan.

Sakura memejamkan mata nya, mencoba menghilangkan perasaan ngeri begitu melihat tanah dibawah sana yang semakin jauh ketika sisi dari perahu tempatnya duduk semakin terbang keatas. terayun oleh mesin yang terus berderu kencang menimbulkan suara bising yang bercampur dengan alunan musik _house_ kerasnya.

Memejamkan mata sepertinya sedikit membantunya, karena sekarang perasaan ngeri itu telah hilang, yang ada hanya lah tubuhnya yang terasa ringan terbang keangkasa kemudian turun kembali kebawah dengan kekuatan gravitasy yang membuatnya terasa seakan jatuh kedasar bumi. Perasaan nyaman layaknya saat bermain ayunan di taman kanak-kanak serta pelukan hangat yang tiba-tiba diterimanya dari sisi kananya.

tunggu dulu, pelukan? dari sisi kanan?

Sakura perlahan-lahan membuka matanya kemudian menoleh keasal 'pelukan hangat' itu dan mendapati kini pria pirang yang nampak garang diluar tengah memeluknya erat sambil memejamkan mata rapat-rapat.

Raut wajah ketakutan nampak jelas disana, raut itu mengingatkannnya pada sang putra tatkala ia bermimpi buruk dan ketakutan kemudian akan tidur disampingnya sambil memeluk seperti ini. Sama persis.

perlahan-lahan tangannya bergerak sendiri mengelus surai pirang itu dan menautkan jari jemari manisnya pada jari milik sang pria membuat siempunya tanpa pikir panjang segera menggenggamnya erat bagai tak mau lepas barang sejenak.

"Aku mohon, tetaplah disamping ku. aku membutuhkan mu." Naruto bergumam sangat lirih, saking lirihnya sampai seperti hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah masing-masing membuat sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. apa ia salah dengar? Naruto memintanya secara sepontan seperti ini. berbeda rasanya dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya, dimana sekarang terasa lebih seperti perasaan tulus yang murni tanpa dibuat-buat.

.

.

.

.

"Shina nanti kita jalan-jalan lagi ya?"

Kushina berjongkok didepan cucu manis nya. Kini mereka telah sampai didepan pintu kediaman keluarga Haruno, ada Mebuki pula disana. Bocah itu mendongak menatap sang ibunda meminta persetujuan, melihat itu membuat Sakura lekas memberikan anggukan.

"Ok!" Jawab nya segera setelah mendapat izin dari sang ibunda. Kushina lantas tersenyum penuh kegembiraan.

"Terimakasih banyak telah mengizin kan kami menghabiskan waktu bersama." Kushina, Minato dan Naruto kompak membungkukan badan memberi penghormatan pada Sakura dan Mebuki yang dibalas dengan bungkukan badan lagi.

"Kalian duluan saja ke mobil, aku ingin memberi mereka sesuatu." Kushina mengangkat 2 buah bingkisan ditangannya dan mengisyaratkan supaya Minato dan Naruto pergi meninggalkan mereka. Mengerti hal itu lantas kedua pria disana berlalu menuju mobil mereka yang terparkir diluar gerbang.

"Tolong terima bingkisan ini, aku amat sangat berterimakasih." Ia menyodorkan dua _paper bag_ cokelat itu kearah Sakura yang lantas diterima oleh nya.

"Terimakasih banyak." Sakura tersenyum simpul, ia tak menyangka Kushina mau repot-repot memberi nya bingkisan.

"Omong-omong, kami sangat menginginkan kehadiranmu di keluarga kami, tidak bisa kah kau memaafkan kesalahan yang diperbuat Naruto dulu dan menerima nya. Aku tau masalahnya adalah Naruto terlalu fokus pada pekerjaan nya tapi sekarang aku rasa ia mampu untuk serius dengan mu. Aku harap kau memahami itu sakura-_chan_." Kushina menundukan kepala nya, baik Mebuki dan Sakura, kedua nya sama-sama terkejut dengan penuturan Nyonya besar Namikaze yang sangat tiba-tiba ini.

Sakura yang belum bisa memahami isi hati nya dengan tepat itu nampak terbakar emosi. Seperti nya sejak awal dia tak perlu berbaik hati, sekarang Nyonya Namikaze ini terkesan meremehkan perasaan nya dan seperti menyalahkan dirinya yang tak memahami posisi Naruto dengan berkata segitu entengnya tanpa memikirkan betapa sakit yang ia rasa.

"Iya aku tau! Pekerjaan adalah hal yang penting bagi Naruto. Tapi bisa kah dia tidak perlu merendahkan ku? Sebagai perempuan harusnya bibi tau perasaan ku, seperti apa rasa nya dicampakan, dihina, direndahkan. Sakit sekali! Aku tak perduli dia menganggap pekerjaan lebih penting dari ku atau tidak tapi seharusnya dia tak perlu berkata seperti itu yang seakan-akan aku adalah wanita rendahan. Itulah masalah nya, itulah dosa besar putra anda. Itu yang membuatku tidak bisa memaafkan nya dengan mudah. Tolong pahami, aku juga manusia. Aku punya hati."

Iris _emerald_ itu mulai berkaca-kaca, entah kenapa tiba-tiba luka dihatinya mulai terbuka lagi. Sejak awal sepertinya ia memang tak perlu menerima mereka.

"Aku tau, izin kan putra ku untuk menebus kesalahan nya. Ia tengah berusaha. Aku tidak membela nya aku tidak menyalahkan mu pula. Tapi melihat dia susah tidur dan sering melamun dengan pandangan putus asa membuat ku merasa sakit. Dia terus-terusan memikirkan dosa besar yang telah dia perbuat itu, terlebih kau belum memberinya ampun. Itu bagai siksaan untuknya, ku pikir itu sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai hukuman untuknya. Maka dari itu aku mohon ampuni lah dia."

Kushina sangat bersungguh-sungguh kali ini, jika Sakura mengajukan syarat pun pasti akan ia penuhi asalkan putra nya dimaafkan. Itu saja. Dari pada ia harus melihat Naruto melamun dan putus asa.

Mebuki mengelus pundak Sakura membuat nya lantas menoleh pada sang ibunda, melihat sang putri tengah bimbang dengan hatinya lantas Mebuki berikan senyuman manis sebagai jawaban.

Tiba-tiba bayangan-bayangan keseruan Shina dengan Naruto siang tadi terputar di pikirannya. senyum Shina, tawa bahagia Naruto, perhatian Kushina yang tulus, pelukan Minato yang murni untuk Shina.

Semuanya nampak sempurna, kemudian kesungguhan Naruto pada nya belakangan ini terputar kembali, lalu bayangan akan ekspresi Naruto yang murung dan putus asa seperti apa yang Kushina katakan membuat hatinya sakit.

Apa kah itu bukti bahwa ia masih punya rasa dan tak mau membuat Naruto bersusah hati lagi?

Sudah, cukup sudah. Jika ia terus-terusan menentang dan menghidar maka hidupnya akan sulit seperti apa kata Ino. Lupakan dendam dan pahami diri sendiri. Itu saja.

Perlahan ia mengangguk, membuat Kushina terkejut.

"Aku akan mencoba menerima nya, maaf aku telah berkata yang tidak pantas." Air mata menetes kini, dari Sakura mau pun Kushina.

Wanita merah itu lekas memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Tidak menyangka, setelah ini perjuangan sang putra akan lebih mudah.

Sakura perlahan-lahan mau membuka pintu untuk kehadiran Naruto sekarang.

"Terimakasih, sungguh aku sangat berterimakasih." Setelah melepas pelukan, Kushina segera berjongkok kembali dan memeluk sang cucu yang sudah berkaca-kaca sejak tadi. Takut dan sedih yang dirasakan bocah kecil ini begitu melihat ibunya tengah membentak sang Nenek, suatu hal yang seharusnya tak ia lihat membuat nya bergetar hebat. Menyadari itu Kushina semakin erat memeluk sang cucu.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Shina, nanti Shina boleh mengunjungi Nenek lagi loh kalau mau." Ucapnya mencoba menghibur bocah pirang itu, Shina menganggukan kepala nya pelan.

Setelah berpamitan, Kushina segera berlalu menghampiri Minato dan Naruto yang telah menunggu di dalam mobil nya.

Ya, benar. Jika bukan ia, lalu siapa? Siapa yang akan memperbaiki ini semua? Naruto telah berusaha, hanya ia yang belum mau menerima maka sekarang sudah sepatutnya ia menerima ini semua dengan lapang dada.

Masa lalu hanya lah masa lalu. Mantan kekasih, ada. Tapi mantan anak? Mana mungkin. Mulai sekarang Sakura bertekad. Lupakan masa lalu dan bukalah lembaran baru.

.

.

.

.

"Mama."

Bocah pirang dengan balutan baju tidur berwarna biru langit malam dengan motif bintang-bintang itu berdiri diambang masih sambil memegang gagang pintu.

"Loh? Shina belum tidur ya?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang menginterupsi kegiatannya menatap langit malam ini sekaligus tengah merenungi apa yang terjadi.

"Mmm, Shina belum ngantuk." Bocah itu menutup pintu dibelakangnya dan mulai melangkah maju menghampiri sang ibu.

"Benarkah? Mau tidur sama Mama?" Mendengar tawaran itu lantas dijawab nya dengan anggukan setuju.

"Tadi, kenapa Mama bentak Nenek Kushi? Padahal Nenek kan ga nakal." Shina memeluk pinggang ibu nya dengan erat, bibir nya yang mungil mengatup rapat.

"Ah, soal yang tadi, lupakan saja ya, Nenek dan Mama tidak apa-apa. Nenek juga tidak nakal." Elaknya.

"Lalu kenapa Mama marah? Kalau Mama marah biasanya karena Shina nakal, kalau begitu, memangnya Nenek melakukan apa? Nenek bahkan kasih Mama hadiah, kenapa Mama marah? Apa karena Papa? Kenapa sih Ma, Shina ga boleh ketemu Papa. Padahal harusnya Papa yang marah karena Mama udah boong sama Shina dan bilang Papa udah ga ada, Papa pasti sedih dibilang begitu kan?"

Apa yang dituturkan Shina jelas membuat Sakura terkejut, putra nya lagi-lagi memihak pada ayahnya dan menyalahkan dirinya, membuat iris _emerald_ nya berkaca-kaca.

"Tolong maafkan Papa, Ma. Shina tau Papa nakal sampai-sampai membuat Mama menangis dan marah sama Papa. Tapi Shina sangat ingin melihat kalian bersama dan bahagia. Jadi tolong maaf kan Papa, hiks." Bocah pirang ini mulai menangis dengan suara lantangnya membuat Sakura panik dibuatnya, segera saja ia berjongkok dan memeluk sang putra dengan eratnya.

"Sstt sudah jangan menangis ya, Mama sudah maafin Papa kok." Jawabnya yang langsung membuat Shina terdiam.

"Benar? Mama udah maafin Papa?" Sakura menjawab dengan anggukan pelan, membuat dua bulir air mata yang memenuhi pandangannya itu menetes dan membasahi pipi nya.

"Shina sayang Mama Papa!" Shina segera memeluk leher sang ibu dengan erat berharap ini bukanlah bunga tidur yang menyambangi nya tengah malam seperti sebelum-sebelum nya.

Ia sejak dulu mendambakan keluarga yang utuh dan bahagia, ada ibu dan juga ayahnya.

Semua anak pasti berfikir serupa kan? Dan ia sangat ingin hal itu menjadi nyata, bagaimana pun cara nya.

Kalau saja ibu peri dalam dongeng-dongeng yang pernah didengarnya saat sesi literasi di sekolah taman kanak-kanak itu nyata dan mendatangi nya maka ia akan berkata 'tolong buat keluarga ku utuh, aku mau Mama dan Papa ku bersatu dan hidup bahagia bersama ku.' apapun syarat nya, bahkan jika ibu peri memberi nya syarat dengan memintanya sebagai anak baik maka ia akan menyanggupi nya saat itu juga.

Ia rela tak merengek dibelikan mainan baru, ia rela tak nakal saat di butik atau toko bunga, ia juga rela selalu pulang tepat waktu, ia juga akan belajar sungguh-sungguh supaya mendapat nilai sempurna seperti Shikadai.

Apapun itu asalkan ada Papa dan Mama nya dirumah dan juga bisa tiap minggu menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti tadi. Itu saja.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantar ayah sampai bandara, Naruto. Mendadak sekali Yamato ada urusan sampai-sampai dia tak bisa mengantar ku kemari."

Minato tengah menunggu putra nya menurun kan koper ukuran sedang milik nya dari bagasi mobil nya. Mendengar itu hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh Naruto kemudian ia berkata.

"Tidak masalah, lagi pula urusan dikantor sedang lengang. Kita kan baru saja memenangkan _tender_." Ucapnya santai kemudian mengikuti sang ayah sampai masuk kedalam bandara.

"Besok kau ada seminar lagi ya? Kalau bisa menangkan _tender _itu lagi, hasilnya lumayan. Sayang kalau dilewatkan." Naruto menjawabnya dengan anggukan setuju, kalau bisa memang ia ingin memenangkan semua _tender_ saat seminar dan menjadikan Namikaze sebagai perusahaan dengan kedudukan tertinggi di seantero Jepang, yah meskipun itu tidak mudah memang.

"Ok sampai sini saja." Minato menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap sang putra kemudian setelah pamit ia lantas menuju _counter check in_ dan segera menuju ke _boarding room_ setelah mendapat _boarding pass _miliknya. Masih ada 1 jam lagi sebelum pesawat menuju Kyoto datang untuk menjemputnya.

Naruto lantas bergegas untuk kembali ke parkiran dimana mobilnya berada, meskipun ia masih bisa bersantai tapi ia harus segera sampai di kantor saat ini juga untuk menyelesaikan laporan yang tadi sempat tertunda karena sang ayah mendadak minta diantar kan menuju bandara.

"Kau yang bernama Namikaze Naruto ya?"

Merasa nama nya disebut seseorang lantas membuat dia menolehkan kepala dan mencari asal sumber suara.

Seorang pria tinggi tegap dengan iris unik beda warna itu nampak berdiri dengan santai, disamping nya terdapat sebuah koper. Membuat Naruto yakin ia sepertinya akan pergi kesuatu tempat.

"Ya, apa kita saling kenal?" Pria dengan surai pirang ini sepenuh nya menghadap pria yang telah memanggil nama nya itu, siapa tau dia salah satu kolega bisnisnya, tapi sepertinya dia belum pernah melihat pria ini.

"Suatu kebetulan yang sangat luar biasa kita bisa bertemu disini secara tak sengaja. Aku mantan kekasih Sakura."

**DEG!**

Naruto terpaku, pria ini mantan kekasih Sakura rupa nya, lalu ada apa dia mengajaknya bicara?

"Oh ya? Aku tidak tau. Aku Na-."

"Namikaze Naruto kan? Aku sudah memanggil mu dengan nama itu tadi, berarti aku tau kau siapa. Kau ayah dari anak Sakura?"

Naruto terdiam, ia semakin tak mengerti. Pria ini mengetahui nama nya, mengaku sebagai mantan kekasih Sakura dan pula mengetahui bahwa ia adalah ayah dari putra Sakura. Dari mana dia tau semua nya?

"Iya, memang aku orangnya. Dan kau sendiri? Siapa kau?" Naruto melangkah maju lebih dekat pada sosok pria yang sepertinya lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu.

"Aku Hatake Kakashi, mantan kekasih Sakura. Kau pasti terkejut karena aku mengetahui ini, Tak penting aku tau dari mana. Yang jelas aku hanya minta pada mu. Tolong bahagia kan dia. Lakukan apa yang tidak sempat aku lakukan pada nya. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura, maka kau adalah orang yang paling pertama ku cari untuk mempertanggung jawabkan semua nya."

Naruto nampak menelan ludahnya, tatapan pria ini tidak main-main, ia bersungguh-sungguh pada apa yang ia ucapkan barusan. Segitu berartinya kah Sakura baginya? Kalau memang masih ada rasa, lalu kenapa memutuskan berpisah?

Bahagia kan ya? Naruto sendiri tak yakin dia mampu, karena sekarang Sakura sulit sekali untuk didekati lalu bagaimana ia membahagiakannya?

Naruto mengangguk seakan-akan ia paham maksud sang pria asing yang memperkenal kan diri sebagai Hatake Kakashi ini.

"Baik, aku akan menjaga dan juga membahagiakan nya semampu ku. Terimakasih atas perhatian nya." Kakashi mengangguk pelan.

"Ku pegang ucapan mu itu."

Ia melihat jam tangannya, masih ada sekitar 45 menit lagi sebelum waktu penerbangannya, masih ada kesempatan untuk _check in_.

Ia lantas pamit pada Naruto dan memilih undur diri, meninggalkan sang pria pirang yang masih mematung ditempat semula memperhatikannya menuju _counter check in _bandara.

Mantan kekasih nya ya? Bukan berarti dia tak bisa kembali dan merebut Sakura kan?

Terlebih lagi kata-katanya tadi seakan dia masih perduli.

Ah sepertinya mulai saat ini ia harus benar-benar berjuang memenangkan hati Sakura dan menjadikannya hak paten milik nya seorang.

Bagaimana pun itu caranya.

.

.

.

.

Sejak penolakannya dari Sakura 2 hari yang lalu, ia mencoba untuk mencari tau dan Ino dengan senang hati memberinya informasi.

Sakura benar telah memiliki seorang putra dan pria tadi adalah ayah dari anak Sakura. Menyakitkan memang.

Sudah lama sejak insiden Sakura memutuskan hubungan dengan nya, tapi ia tak pernah sungguh-sungguh meninggalkan Sakura dan menerima keadaan begitu saja.

Baginya Sakura tak mungkin dengan mudah melupakan nya, hubungan mereka telah menginjak waktu 4 tahun lama nya.

Apa semudah itu Sakura melupakan nya?

Tapi ternyata mungkin ia memang salah. Meninggalkan Sakura dengan waktu tak kalah lama nya, memberi kabar dengan hitungan jari saja, apa yang diharapkan dari hubungan seperti itu?

Jika ada seseorang yang berkata bahwa waktu bisa memudarkan perasaan cinta seseorang, sepertinya sekarang ia patut setuju, memang siapa yang mau menunggu selama itu? Dengan ketidak pastian berkepanjangan? Wajar kalau Sakura berpaling darinya dan memilih pria lain yang mampu mengisi kekosongan hati nya.

Mungkin bukan hanya Sakura, tapi semua orang di dunia ini akan berpendapat serupa. Dan ia menyesal sekarang. Ia sangat merasa kehilangan.

Harusnya dia, dia yang harus berada disisi Sakura dan menenangkan wanita itu ketika gundah, dia harusnya yang berada disetiap malam wanita itu, dia yang seharusnya mengecup kening Sakura, dia yang seharusnya menjadi ayah dari putra Sakura. Setidaknya itu memang yang ia harapkan sejak lama.

Apa salah dia pergi dari Jepang dengan tujuan membuat Sakura bahagia? Bukan nya mendapati Sakura bahagia karena jerih payah nya justru malah mendapati Sakura telah bersama pria lain disini dan kecewa pada nya.

Miris.

Sesak didadanya kembali kini, membuatnya meringis. Kenapa kisah cinta nya berakhir tragis?

Kakashi menatap awan yang terlihat sangat dekat dengan jendela pesawatnya. Awan itu putih bersih, cuaca kali ini benar-benar cerah tidak seperti hatinya yang tengah gundah gulana.

Harapannya pupus sudah. Mulai sekarang dia hanya akan menjalani hidup yang monoton tanpa ada kesempatan memiliki Sakura kembali. Begitu saja, mengalir ada nya.

Sejak dulu harus nya ia tau, sejak Sakura memutuskan pergi dan meninggalkan hati nya maka harusnya ia pun seperti itu, tak usah berharap bahwa semua nya akan baik-baik saja, tak perlu berangan tinggi-tinggi dan berkhayal bahwa Sakura akan menerimanya kembali karena itu semua hanya akan menjadi mimpi, mimpi yang sangat tinggi.

Lebih tinggi dibanding awan-awan ini. Ya, dia memang harus meninggalkan Sakura dengan sejuta kenangannya.

Ia perlu melanjutkan hidup dan memperbaiki hatinya.

Anggap saja semua nya mudah, dengan begitu ia pasti bisa melakukan nya bukan?

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

Dibuang sayang*

KAKASHI : kau yg bernama uzumaki naruto ya?

NARUTO : *...*

KAKASHI : EHH ANJIR BUDEG!!

NARUTO : ehh sorry lagi ngapalin skrip selanjutnya

KAKASHI : INI SER! KETAUAN GA HAPAL DIALOG! *ngadu*

.

.

.

.

KUSHINA : KITA SUDAH SAMPAI!!!

MINA,NARU,SAKU : EHH BUJED!! (Kaget krna kushina terlalu bersemangat)

KUSHINA : maklum baru nerima gaji, jadi semangat gini

.

.

.

.

Tunggu dulu*

Yamato : sumpah ya, sejak chapter 2 gua cmn nongol nama nya doang, sekarang jga gtu

Seri : y gpp kan? Lagian ttp nerima honor:"v

Kakashi : serius gua udh kelar? Padahal gua nunggu adegan baku hantam smaa naruto.

Seri : elah bilang aja mau lebih lama munculnya

Ino : chapter kali ini kaya nya judul yg cocok adalah "KICK INO" "INO GOLDEN WAYS" "INO TEGUH" karena banyak banget kalimat motivasi dari gua:"v

Saku : btw ya ser kok gua kayanya plinplan bgt deh. Dikit2 berlaga nerima dikit2 marah2 terus nolak abis2an

Seri : ya maklum pada dasar nya sakura itu naif, kurng pengalaman untuk memahami dirinya sendiri. Logika nya aja gini, ketika seseorang menyebabkan luka dihati km apakah km akan dengan mudah melupakannya? Terlebih luka itu membekas? Pasti mikir dulu kan? Dan ketika perasaan nya perlahan2 terbuka dia ttp butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan diri. Konflik batin gtu deh. Terlebih lagi hatinya yg rapuh dimana dia butuh seseorang yg memihak padanya tapi kenyataannya malah sebaliknya. Semua orng seakan ga memahami dia. Apalagi di scene kushina yg seakan2 memaksa sakura melupakan masalalu dengn begitu cepatnya ditambah lagi kata2 nya yg seakan sakura yg tidak memahami naruto jelas bikin dia emosi. Tapi sifat aslinya dia adalah seorang wanita baik hati yg lugu dan jga berhati besar kok. Jdi pasti ada kata 'memaafkan' didalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Ahhh apa ini? Setelah sekian lama ku telantarkan akhirnya aku kembali dengan sebuah lanjutan yg mengecewakan diri sendiri:"

Aku g tau ini nyambung apa g, setidaknya aku berusaha mengungkapkan semua nya dichapter kali ini, maka g heran klo terasa lebih panjang.

Setelah kelar dengan chapter ini, baru deh aku lanjutin **CHANGED** abis itu **DC** dan jga fic lainnya, rencana awalnya sih gitu:v tapi ga tau setelahnya wkwk aku benar2 tidak punya pendirian

sebenarnya sih aku tidak menelantarkan, hanya saja ffn ku agak nya eror, aku udah cape2 ngedit ehh pas dicek lagi kembali ke semula, semua kalimat tambahannya ilang gtu aja bikin aku harus ketik ulang, ksl sumpah. karena hal itu aku jdi sempet meninggalkan fic ini dalam dokumen dalam waktu yg lama. Mohon maaf sekali lagi.

RnR minna? Mohon dukungannya T.T

Tinggalkan jejak apapun itu, terutama kalimat membangunnya supaya aku semangat ngetiknya

JANGAN ADA SIDERS DIANTARA KITA!!!! wkwkwk

_21 juli 2019 - seriello_


End file.
